Forever doesn’t always mean forever
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Scarlett is alone now that Rhett has left. Will they ever get to be together again? Or will Scarlett be asleep forever after a bad horse accident? Does Scarlett ever get to tell Rhett how much she loves him. Before it is to late? Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1:Gone With The Wind

**Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever**

Chapter 1: Gone with the wind

**A/N:** This takes place right when Rhett is getting to leave and after he has left. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to the Creator of Gone with the Wind.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" Rhett said coldly as he faced Scarlett who had tears forming in her green eyes. That was the last thing Rhett said to Scarlett.

"Oh, Rhett, please, please don't go. I don't love Ashley anymore. You are the one I love," Scarlett sobbed as she clung to his arm that was carrying his suitcase. Scarlett just couldn't let him go. She had already lost two other husbands. One to the measles, the other to a shot in the head. Now Scarlett was losing the man that meant the most to her. Rhett had loved her from the start and all she wanted to do was push him away. But now that Rhett truly was leaving Scarlett had finally realized how much she really, truly loved him. In fact he was the love of her life now. Before Rhett it was Ashley Wilkes; oh, how madly in love she was with him. After being married to Rhett, Scarlett had forgotten all about the love and compassion she once had for Ashley.

Rhett broke Scarlett's grasp then turned out into the foggy, cool, crisp night. As the door closed Scarlett fell to the floor and cried her heart out. Her heart was truly breaking into a million tiny, little pieces, crumbling like a wilted rose in the wind. As she cried Scarlett realized that she might be able to catch him. She flung the door open and ran after him. Her heart pounding out of her chest Scarlett ran down the old beaten path as she took in a cold and icee breath.

"Rhett! Rhett! Oh, my love, where are you?" Scarlett yelled as she ran down the street her skirts blowing in the wind. It was a very cold, bleak night. It was as if she was running, running like she was having a nightmare which she often did during the six years Rhett and her were married. Their married life wasn't really what you called a "pleasant" one. They fought often like two young children. Rhett often left to go visit his female confidant. Scarlett knew that this happened often. She knew she shouldn't constantly badger him to tell her what was going on, but every time she did so Rhett would lose his temper and drown himself in a nice hard drink and get so drunk that he would almost forget what and where he had been. Causing Scarlett to never get the answer she had always wanted. Was Rhett cheating on her? That thought often lingered in her mind from time to time. Was he really cheating on her or was it just her mind going crazy? Scarlett would soon find out the truth and it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Tonight the fight had gotten so terrible that Rhett couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get out it was becoming too much. To him Scarlett was a greedy, self centered person who only wanted what was best for her and only her. She really didn't even care about Bonnie when she was still alive. Tonight Scarlett was angry but had come to realize that Rhett might leave forever and never come back. So there she stood in the darkness of the night calling his name over and over again until she couldn't say his name anymore.

Scarlett stopped when she couldn't see anything in front of her. As she stood there breathless she prayed that Rhett had heard her many cries for him to come back to her. Oh, how she longed to run into his arms and hang on to him never wanting to let go as long as she lived. Her throat sore from yelling Scarlett tired one last time for him to come back.

"Rhett," Scarlett cried one last time in a raspy voice. It was no use Rhett never responded back.

If Rhett had heard the cries he just didn't care. He never returned to calm his love. As she had done moments ago Scarlett sank to the cold, dirty, dusty road and buried her beautiful face into her shaking china hands. She wept and wept not just because the way Rhett had been treating her, but because of the love she had lost from her true love and the death of her lovely daughter Bonnie.

If Bonnie was still alive things would be very different. They would be laughing and getting along like they used to, back...back when the war had began. Even back then they did seem to fight some but that was when Scarlett was a child a young teen. She seemed to have gotten everything and anything her heart desired and of course what she could get her lovely little china hands on. Scarlett didn't know any better after all she was very well known in Atlanta at that time. Scarlett had lost the person that was her other half, and the person who thought like her and of course was a southern man. Just like her Pa had said all those many years ago.

Scarlett could feel her heart breaking by the moment. Scarlett had nothing to live for now she was alone in the world. No mother and Pa who always knew what was right, no caring and loving sisters, no daughter she could dress in girly cloths or the one she longed for the most...the man that she had gave her heart to the moment she meet him, but the problem was Scarlett had no idea that she had given her heart to Rhett until it was far too late.

Now Scarlett was truly alone in the world with no one to turn to. It was as if her nightmare she had night after night had come finally true. As Scarlett continued to cry, she felt warm hands on her shaking cold shoulders.

"Rhett," Scarlett thought with happiness, but her hope was shattered when she looked up to see who it was. It was Mammy. She was always there when Scarlett needed her. She was like a second mother to Scarlett. Ever since her mother and Pa died, Mammy was always very caring and loving towards her and her two younger sisters. Whenever they needed something and their parents weren't there Mammy was. Mammy was always there no matter what the problem was.

"Now Scarlett, there ain't no sense in crying like this," Mammy said with her southern accent as she got Scarlett to her feet. "He will come back. You'll see. Now come child, it's gonna rain shortly." When Mammy said this a few big, round drops fell from the dark grey clouds and onto the dirt road.

"Rhett" was the only word Scarlett could say. It was as if she was in a trance like state. The only person that could make her better was the love of her life...Rhett Butler. "Why Rhett why?" was the only thing Scarlett could utter besides his name. Scarlett didn't care if she lived or died. She would rather have died out in the stormy weather, at least she would be in a much better place rather then this miserable, good for nothing place...she called home.

Scarlett was so upset that she didn't even notice that mammy was taking her back home. She looked back, she needed to know that he was there still but he was no longer there the fog had swallowed him up as if he had never been there. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. It would be years before he would come home, however to Scarlett it would seem an eternity.

**Back at Scarlett's house**

"Leave me alone!" Scarlett yelled as she buried her face in a pillow. There was no point for her to come out or to answer the door. The only way to get her out of her room was if it was Rhett at the door. Scarlett felt like she was in a fairy tale, waiting up in a high tower for her prince charming to come and rescue her from her awful, disappearing life. That prince charming was Rhett...how Scarlett wished she could tell him how much she truly loved and cared for him. Oh, how she just wanted to run into his strong and loving arms and stay that way for the rest of her life. Knowing that there was someone that truly really cared for her without wanting anything in return.

It had been two weeks since Rhett had left her. Scarlett didn't know how much longer she could take this. If Rhett didn't come back soon she would do something she would regret.

"Scarlett ya'll gotta at least eat breakfast," Mammy said on the other side of her door. Mammy had been trying for the last two weeks to get Scarlett out of her room. Scarlett hadn't eaten anything in days. Scarlett had gone and locked herself in her room.

"No! I'd rather starve than eat breakfast or anything for that matter. Now leave me alone. I just want to sit here and think about what I've done to deserve this," Scarlett said, lifting her head up from her pillow which was soaked with tears. Her lovely green eyes were red, swollen and wet from the many tears that had fallen.

"Scarlett O'Hara, don't make me get someone over here to make you come to your senses. Don't yaw think I won't do it either, because I will" Mammy said with a huff. Scarlett better not try her patients, if she did she wouldn't like what she saw.

"I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone forever," Scarlett cried as she looked at her closed door as if she could see Mammy from behind it. "I don't want anyone or Ashley Wilkes. All I want is Rhett." She didn't know how much longer she could take this. As she laid there a thought struck her. She was going to grow old and die without Rhett! "I'M GROWING TO GROW OLD AND...DIE WITH OUT RHETT!" as she cried into her pillow once again.

Scarlett saw Mammy's shadow leave and heard her footsteps down the hall. She went back to crying her eyes out. There was only so much crying Scarlett could do, but the tears just wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. They would only stop on one condition...

"Rhett!...WH…where….ar….are you? I need you now more than ever," Scarlett sobbed as she cried herself into more depression. "Rhett, I need you." she cried out into the big room. Nothing answered her back just emptiness and sadness.

"My poor, poor Scarlett" Mammy said as she walked down the stairs and had a letter wrote to Suellen and Ashley. Carreen was in the convent so she wasn't sure if she could be bothered. 

_Later that day a letter arrived for Ashley. _

_I need you to come over right away. It's Scarlett she's so upset that she won't do anything except stay in her room and cry her eyes out and feel sorry for herself. I've tried everything but nothing seems to work. If yaw could possibly come over it would make a world of difference. Maybe yaw can bring her out of this state._

_Mammy _

Within a few hours later Suellen and Ashley would be arriving to the Butler home. Even though Mammy had tried so many times before it didn't hurt to give it another try. With a deep breath Mammy tired once again.

"Scarlett, won't yaw please open up all I want to is help yaw" Mammy said knocking on the door, but all she got back was the sound of someone crying. "Suellen and Ashley shell be over hear soon…"

"You did what!" Scarlett yelled as she sat up straight. "How could you? AW!" Scarlett screamed as she kicked and screamed like a small child.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but if this is the only way then so be it" Mammy said with her accent.

A knock came to the front door. Going down Mammy opened it to reveal Ashley and Suellen.

"So what do you want us to do?" Ashley asked, taking his hat off as he got inside."I want ya'll to get through to Scarlett. Ever since Rhett has left her, she's locked herself in her room and refuses to come out" Mammy said as she approached Scarlett's room. Mammy knocked and Scarlett answered this time.

"What do you want now?" Scarlett asked with anger. What did Mammy not get? She wanted to be left alone. How hard was that to understand?

"Scarlett, Suellen and Ashley are here to see ya'll," Mammy said looking at the door as if she was looking at Scarlett herself.

"I don't want to see anyone!" Scarlett yelled as a little sob got stuck in her throat.

"Katie Scarlett, you are going to talk to them weather yaw like it or not. Yaw understand?" anger filled Mammy's voice as she began to get fed up with the way Scarlett was acting.

Scarlett didn't answer to any of these threats she was getting. Scarlett just shrugged it all off and went back to her own little world.

"Scarlett, let us in." Suellen demanded.

"I already told you to leave me alone. How many times do I have to say it," Scarlett said with more anger this time. She slowly made her way over to her window seat and sat there looking out the window. It was as if she was waiting for her prince charming to come get her and take her way and to his castle where they would live happily ever after. "Besides why would I let you in anyway?"

"Let me try" Ashley said in a whisper to Mammy and Suellen "Scarlett its Ashley Wilkes. I know that you're upset and I'm sorry for what Rhett did to you. But I'm going through the same thing you are. Since Melanie died I haven't been able to think of anyone else or do anything. All I wanted to do was die. I was so upset. So I know what you are going through" Ashley said. "Melanie wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to brush this aside, and what about your parents? They are probably very disappointed in you right now for letting your grief get to you and for you giving up so easily"

Scarlett didn't say anything. She just sat in her window seat and looked at a picture of Rhett and her parents. Ashley was right. Her parents wouldn't want her to act like this.

"Damn it Scarlett, open up or I'm kicking this door down!" Ashley screamed. Scarlett still didn't answer so he kicked the door down and there they saw Scarlett sitting in her window seat looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2:Hateful words

Chapter 2: Hateful words

"I told you to stay out" Scarlett yelled as everyone stood in the doorway. This was not hard to understand. All they had to do was back away from the door and leave her alone. "GET OUT! NOW," she yelled as her lovely face turned a light red. She was about to run from the room when she was stopped by Mammy's words.

"Scarlett, I sent them telegrams so maybe they could help you pull yourself together" Mammy said looking at Scarlett with sad eyes. "Ya'll grieving yourself sick,"

"No, I don't, I'm fine," Scarlett protested turning and looking out the window. "All of you are going to treat me like I'm six instead of my own age," as she began acting like a small child that was not getting her way.

"Scarlett, you know me and we are basically rivals. The only reason I'm here is because Mammy sounded very worried about you," Suellen said very meanly.

"You didn't have to come here you know," Scarlett said rising her eyebrows. "I don't need you guys here to baby me. For one I'm not a baby and second I can cry and do whatever I want thank you very much,"

"Scarlett, that's enough do you hear me that's enough. You need to stop acting this way. Now you are acting like your six we're not the ones doing so." Ashley joined in moments later. "Now you're going to eat your breakfast and get on with your life."

"No, I'm not. I just want to be left alone… to die" Scarlett cried as tears of pain and sorrow ran down her face. How could they say such things she was the one that was in grief not them. "I don't know why you're doing this. I'm the one who lost the love of my life, not you." If they where the one that lost their love then they would be in the same spot.

"That's it Scarlett, you give me no choice" Ashley said with some anger. He went over and picked Scarlett up with fore and carried her out of her room. Scarlett fought and fought but it was no use Ashley was not giving it. Some way or another Ashley was getting through to Scarlett. If this was the only way to do so. Then so be it.

"ASHLEY WILKES, PUT ME DOWN RIGH THIS INSTANT!" Scarlett yelled as she struggled to get lose.

"No Scarlett, you're eating whether you like it or not. One way or another you're getting out of your depression" Ashley said placing her down in front of a table.

"Fiddle Dee- Dee I don't have depression, I'm not hungry. I'm just-" Scarlett stopped as she looked up at everyone. "Heartbroken,"

Everyone knew that's what was going on. Scarlett was heartbroken and being isolated from the world didn't help.

Looking down at the plate before her Scarlett picked up the fork and began eating. At the smell, and taste of the food Scarlett thought she was going to be sick. Not having eaten for a few days it seemed like she was going to be sick.

A few moments later Scarlett took the last bit of the food. "Better," Scarlett asked looking up at everyone.

"Yes, much better," Mammy said with a small smile. She knew that after Scarlett had something to eat that she would feel so much better.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must get going" Ashley said putting his hat on going over to the door. Before leaving he turned and said "If I find out that you are not doing as you are told Scarlett I will be back." looking Scarlett in the eye. Then he left going back to his empty home as well. If he had to come back Scarlett would wish he never had. Ashley knew how much Scarlett missed Rhett, but enough was enough. Him and the others were not going to baby Scarlett anymore.

"Basically I traveled 25 miles for no reason" Suellen said rolling her eyes. "Ashley could have done everything." As she through her hands up in the air and turned towards the door. "After all Ashley and can fix everything right Scarlett?"

Feeling pain in her stomach Scarlett thought she was going to be sick.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. It's me, me, me everyone look at me. Scarlett is just putting on a show." Suellen said turning and looking at Ashley as they walked off the porch.

"Suellen, I know that you and your sister don't get along very well, but you can at least try. After all Rhett just left her for..." Ashley started

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Suellen asked with wonder. Whatever he was talking about she was sure she had never heard.

"You haven't head? Rhett went back to Charleston and found a few love by the name of Anna." Ashley answered as he got back on his horse.

"He did?" Suellen said with shock going through her voice. She always knew that Rhett Butler was far too good for her spoiled brat of a sister. In fact this was too good to be true.

"Scarlett, doesn't no, nor must she never no. If she found out it would destroy her." Ashley said as he looked back at the open window which was open.

"Do you think she head us?" Suellen asked turning swiftly towards her sister. If she had that would have been a perfect moment.

"I don't think so if she did she could be coming out here wanting to know when, why and how." Ashley said as he was getting ready to leave.

As soon as they were all gone, Scarlett ran back up to her room. In the process of doing this Scarlett knocked the china and sliver, off the table, while knocking the chair over as she flew from it.

"Scarlett, don't be going back up to that room," Mammy yelled after Scarlett. Who by now had gotten halfway up the staircase?

Scarlett stopped right in her tracks, but before Mammy could say another word, she was back in her room all alone. Scarlett just collapsed on her bed and cried into a pillow. The others were right she was depressed, but she just couldn't help it she just missed Rhett so much. Things were never going to be the same ever again.

As Scarlett got lost in the great memories of her and Rhett, there came a voice.

"Mrs. Butler, it's time to head to the cemetery for Miss. Melanie," Mammy said in a soft voice as she came into Scarlett's beautiful room. As the sun came through the window Mammy saw Scarlett sitting at her vanity looking into her mirror, in a depressed, sad and zoned out look upon her face.

Scarlett came out of the state. She had forgotten all about the funeral. She quickly dressed in a long sleeve, black dress with a small black hat to match. She looked in the mirror to see a woman she didn't know. Scarlett could remember all the times that she had dressed in black for the many funerals.

A little over an hour later Scarlett stood at Melanie Wilkes grave with many others. Scarlett had tears in her green eyes. She hadn't only lost her child, her husband, but a great friend as well. Just a few grave stones down was her perishes daughter Bonnie's grave. As her eyes looked at Bonnie's grave, tears of grief and pain fell, her poor Bonnie she was Rhett's world his life.

While she stood at the grave stone Scarlett thought she saw a man that looked like Rhett walking away. Scarlett ran after him yelling his name. Oh, this really could be him after all these weeks she might have found him.

"Rhett! Rhett! My darling," But when she turned the man around Scarlett's eyes got wide as her hand flew to her mouth. It wasn't Rhett, just some man.

"Excuse me miss do I know you?" the man asked looking at Scarlett. It appeared to him that she was lost or thought he was someone else

"No, I'm sorry sir" Scarlett said as the man walked on. Scarlett looked out into the distance as people left the grave site.

"Come Scarlett, we better be getting on home" Mammy said.

"I'll be right there" Scarlett said as tears ran down her rosy checks. Why was this happening to her? Her entire life had been a roller coaster. She really never got a break anywhere...not that she could remember.

They arrived home as the rain was about to poor down and the wind was blowing widely.

"Mammy, I'm going to take a nap. If you could unlace me please," Scarlett said as she walked into her room.

After changing her dress she laid down for a short nap. As she fell into a deep sleep Scarlett began dreaming of the war a few years ago. Why was she having a bad dream? The war was over. It had been over for many years now.

While Scarlett continued to dream a man came up to her. Could it be Rhett? No, it was a Yankee. Scarlett fought and fought to get from his grasp but it was no use. He was taking her. Scarlett began yelling for Rhett.

"Rhett! Where are you!" Scarlett began tossing and turning as sweat ran down her face.

Mammy came running into Scarlett's room. "Scarlett, honey, you're having a nightmare."

Scarlett opened her eyes only to have tears fall from them. "I can't do this anymore" Scarlett sobbed into the sheets.

Scarlett couldn't keep it inside anymore "I…I Miss…Rhett! I want him back more than ever" She continued to sob until she couldn't control it anymore.

"I know yaw do," Mammy said fixing Scarlett's hair.

Scarlett looked at her with red, wet stained eyes. "How did you know?" she asked wiping away the tears with her hand. She hadn't told anyone.

"Oh, I could tell. Every night when I'd come by your door. I could hear you crying out his name for him to come back. That you've missed him terribly." Mammy said brushing Scarlett's lovely chestnut hair.

"I don't know what to do either. I know where he is, but what if he doesn't want me back?" Scarlett said putting her hands to her mouth.

"He does he loves you so much. He's even told me so" Mammy said with a smile upon her face. "Don't worry about it ya'll know what you could do? You could write him a letter."

"You're right I could couldn't I. Telling him how sorry I am and how much I love and miss him," Scarlett said with a smile for the first time in weeks.

So Scarlett sat down at her desk and began writing to Rhett.

_Dear Rhett;_

_I'm sorry that things got ugly with us. I've missed you so much. Things have just not been the same without you. I've been terribly lonely. Mammy has done everything she can think of, but you are the only one that will make it better._

_With all my love,_

_Scarlett_

As Scarlett put the letter in an envelope, she smiled. She knew somehow this time would be different. She and Rhett would be together again. She could just feel it. She asked a servant to mail it for her. Scarlett went into the kitchen with a smile upon her face.

Charleston South Carolina

Rhett was in his study when the letter came. As he read the letter he began to get angry. Rhett threw his glass of sherry at the wall. He knew it was all a lie. All she missed was his money not him.

"Mother, when did this come?" Rhett asked as he gripped the letter with his right hand.

"I think yesterday Rhett why?" Mrs. Butler answered her son. She hoped everything was alright.

"The letters from Scarlett-" Rhett was cut off by his mother.

"Oh, thank heavens, how is she?" Mrs. Butler asked as she clapped her hands together. It was so good to hear from her daughter in-law.

"She says she misses me and that she wants me back" Rhett said with anger. "Quite frankly I don't believe her. I think it's a bunch of talk." If this was how Scarlett truly felt then she could have showed it when they were married. Not now, by now it was too late.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm sure she does. If she didn't then she wouldn't have written you," Mrs. Butler said with a smile. Deep down she knew that her son still cared for his wife dearly.

Rhett didn't answer he just grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to Scarlett. If Scarlett still loved him then he would make sure she didn't any longer.

That night Scarlett had gotten back from visiting a friend when Mammy came up to her.

"Miss. Scarlett, this just arrived from Charleston this afternoon."

"It's Rhett, oh he's forgiven me" thought Scarlett with happiness. Taking off her bonnet she grabbed the letter.

With her hands trembling she ripped the letter open. She didn't think she could get it opened fast enough, but she did. Then she began reading the long letter, hoping and praying it was all good news.

Scarlett;

I don't know why you think you can save our marriage. The happy times are behind us now, the past is dead. I think what you wrote about how much you still love me is a bunch of shit. I really think all you want and love is my money. I thought as long as Bonnie was with us we had a chance, but that is long gone. Do me a favor Scarlett, and never write me ever again. It will save us a lot of pain and sorrow in the end.

Rhett

Scarlett's legs felt like water all of a sudden. Her hands began to shake as tears spilled from her sad and sorrowful eyes and on to the paper, causing the ink to run. Scarlett ran from the room and into Rhett old study.

"How could he say such things? He makes it sound like I'm after his money. But it's not true it's just not true" Scarlett cried as she put her head down on the desk and cried and cried. "How could he be so heartless? I try to save our marriage, and then he says that I'm just after his money. Oh, that just makes me so mad I could just…oh I don't know what I could do?"

Mammy picked up the letter where it had fallen and began reading it. "How could he say such things about Scarlett?" Mammy thought to herself as she looked at the tear stained letter. Mammy walked into the study to try and comfort Scarlett.

"Scarlett, come now let's get you to bed. Everything will be alright." as she put her hands on her small shaking shoulders. Scarlett had finally lost all hope that Rhett was ever coming back to her.

"Leave me alone Mammy. Things will never be the same again and that letter proves it" Scarlett said not razing her head up to look at Mammy. "He's never coming back, NEVER," she cried once more.

"Scarlett, you mustn't believe that. You need to have faith that things will turn out better than what they are right now" Mammy said trying once more to confer Scarlett but it wasn't working all that well.

"Maybe Rhett's right. I did destroy our marriage by wanting more because nothing was never good enough. I had the perfect husband right in front of me and I was still in love with Ashley Wilkes. I discovered too late that the man I was married to was the right one all along," Scarlett sobbed as tears got on her dress. "When Bonnie came along things got better there for a little while but then Bonnie died and things just fell apart all over again, but ten times worse. Rhett would drink more, and in turn would make him drunker and it was just awful. I was just mixed up in so much stuff at the time that I didn't know what to believe or do," Scarlett continued as her tears began to come faster now.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara, now don't you go talking like that now yaw hear. Yaw have done nothing wrong. You're just dealing with a lot of stuff right now so you have a lot more stress" Mammy said. "All yaw need is a good night sleep and some tea and yaw will be good as new, you'll see".

So Scarlett went to bed tired, sad and alone. She had no idea what would be around the corner for her life. Would Rhett realize that he had made a bad choice and come back to her like her knight in shining armor. Or would he turn his back on her forever?


	3. Chapter 3:what will happen

Chapter 3: What will happen

There were white clouds all around. Scarlett was some where she didn't no. She was dreaming from the look of things she was mostly dreaming she had to be. Moments later some of the clouds moved and Scarlett couldn't believe what she saw. It was Bonnie her precious Bonnie.

"Oh, Bonnie, my little girl" Scarlett said giving her daughter a huge. Scarlett was so happy to see Bonnie, if only Rhett could see her to. He would be so proud and happy of her.

"Mother, it's so nice to see you. I've missed you and daddy so much. Melanie, Grandpa, Grandma and the baby are here to," Bonnie said with a smile as she hugged her legs as she looked up at her mother with her light blue eyes shined with a sparkle.

Her parents were here oh thank god. If only she could see them as well. Oh how she missed her parents if only they could see her today. "Can I see them?" Scarlett asked hanging onto her. Oh how she wanted to see her parents. It had been so long since she had seen them...alive.

"I'm sorry mother I'm the only one you can see now. But don't worry you will see them someday. But right now I have something to tell you it's very important" Bonnie started as she pulled away from her mother's warm hug. "You and daddy need to change, you need to realize that you are meant for each other and that you love each other still. If you don't…something bad will happen." as sadness washed over her face. Why did things have to be this way for?

Scarlett didn't understand what Bonnie was saying. Of course she loved Rhett more than anything. "Bonnie, sweetie what do you mean something bad is going to happen? What?" Scarlett asked putting her hands around Bonnie's small arms, forcing her to look at her. "Tell me Bonnie, you must tell me I'm your mother." as she looked into Bonnie's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry mother, I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to tell you. You have to do this without my help or anyone else's. Just you and daddy," Bonnie said with sadness. Oh, how she hated not telling her mother the whole story. This was the first time she had seen her mother in person since she died.

By now Scarlett had tears running down her face. Why couldn't her own daughter tell her what was going to happen. "Please tell me what is going to happen I need to know Bonnie. I won't be able to stand it if something happens to Rhett. I've already lost so many people that I love I can't lose another," Scarlett said falling to her knees. "It's just not fair, why do I have to lose so many people I love for?"

"Mother, I can't tell you anymore you can do it I know you can." Bonnie said, "I love you," as she faded away with a smile upon her face and waving goodbye to her mother. Bonnie didn't want to say goodbye to her mother right just yet, but she had to.

"Bonnie, where have you gone?" Scarlett cried her daughter was gone and she would never get to see her again for a very long time. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Scarlett said over and over again as the clouds began to consume her.

Scarlett tossed and turned then woke with a gasp as her hands where sweaty and clammy. She had seen her little princess and she was happy, but what did she mean by.

"That me and Rhett needed to realize that we loved each other or… something bad would happen," Scarlett put her hands to her eyes and sighed. What was she going to do? She needed to find Rhett and tell him or it would be to late. Scarlett laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. But all of this was to much.

**Some place else…**

Bonnie climbed up into a lap that always had time for her and who always loved her.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked looking up at a man who had a long beard with long hair sitting in a chair.

The man looked down at Bonnie and said "All we can do is hope that is all I can do right now. They will have to do the rest themselves."

Bonnie nodded her head and gave the man a huge. "Thank you Jesus. I know they can do it they're my parents. They love each other and they both know that" Bonnie said clapping her hands together. "I love you Jesus,"

"I love you to Bonnie" Jesus said with a smile as he kissed Bonnie on the forehead.

Bonnie giggled and climbed down from his lap and went over to her aunt Melanie.

"Aunt Melanie, Aunt Melanie, do you think mother and daddy will fall in love again in time?" Bonnie asked as Melanie picked her up and sat her on her lap next to her little brother.

"I know they will. When your mother lost your baby brother your daddy told me that he blamed himself for what had happened. I told him that it was an accident. Then he told me that he loved your mother so much. That he would hate it if anything bad ever happened to her. So right before I died. I told your mother that your daddy loved her so very much and that they needed to hang on to that and each other," Melanie said as she put her fingers through Bonnie's black hair. She looked so much like her mother. "Oh, Bonnie Blue, you look so much like your mother. You know your parents would be so proud of you."

Bonnie looked up at her aunt with a sad expression upon her face. It was as if she didn't hear the last thing Melanie had said. Bonnie sighed sadly and said "I hope so. I can't bear to see my parents hurt or…" Bonnie couldn't say the last word she just couldn't she loved her parents so and she knew they loved her and each other.

"True love out lives everything right Aunt Melly?" Bonnie asked with a sparkle in her light blue eyes.

"Yes dear it does." Melanie answered her niece.

They could do this Bonnie knew they could. True love is stronger than anything and Bonnie knew that. For her to only be four she knew what true love was Aunt Melanie had told her.

**Back at Atlanta**

Scarlett sat in bed thinking of the dream she had a few hours ago. Could she and Rhett resolve their problems and become one again? She just didn't know right now all he knew was that she was confused, lost and sacred. What if she and Rhett couldn't? Then something bad would happen, Oh god what would Scarlett do then? She thought for a while Scarlett didn't notice Mammy come in to bring her breakfast to her.

"Mammy, I had this dream. It was so real I couldn't believe it," Scarlett said putting her hand on her forehead.

"What was it about?" Mammy asked sitting down the tray.

"I was in heaven I think? Bonnie was there, Melanie was to and Bonnie said so were my parents," Scarlett started. "Bonnie said that if Rhett and I don't change that something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what. I tried asking her but she wouldn't tell me. Bonnie said she wasn't allowed to say more. Oh, it was good to see Bonnie again my sweet, sweet Bonnie," Scarlett with a smile upon her face. She was happy for once. She hadn't been happy for two whole weeks.

"Oh, Miss. Scarlett, yaw must have a fever or something than," Mammy said filling Scarlett's forehead.

Scarlett rolled her eyes "Fiddle Dee, Dee Mammy I really did see Bonnie and she was happy. I miss her so much it was good to see her," Scarlett said as a smile formed on her small lips.

Mammy began to get very worried about Miss. Scarlett. She must really be sick. So after delivering Scarlett's breakfast tray to her she told Prissy to go get Dr. Meade. Prissy went and got Dr. Meade.

"Doctor! Doctor Meade yaw need to come with me" Prissy said as she ran up to him.

"Why who is sick?" Dr. Meade asked looking at Prissy.

"Mammy says that Scarlett might be sick" Prissy said.

Ten minutes later Prissy and Dr. Meade arrived. Dr. Meade went to see if Scarlett was alright.

"I'm not sick what are you talking about?" Scarlett asked as she looked at the doctor and Mammy. "I feel just fine you must be mistaken because there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Scarlett, will yaw please do as the doctor asked" Mammy said looking at Scarlett.

"Why I'm not even sick like I just said" Scarlett said as she began to get mad.

"Scarlett, if you would please take this" Dr. Meade said poring some medicine into a spoon.

"NO, I won't. I'm not taking it since I'm not sick!" Scarlett yelled. This didn't make any since she wasn't even filling sick just lonely that was all.

"Scarlett, yaw acting like aw child now stop this and take the medicine" Mammy said looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett refused to take it. She kept her mouth shut and shook her head. She was taking something that she didn't need. "I'm not taking that I don't need it like I've told you before I'm fine. All I had was a dream" Scarlett said.

While she was talking the doctor put the medicine in her mouth and told her to swallow. Scarlett swallowed but it took her a while to. "Fiddle Dee, Dee happy now?" Scarlett asked looking at them with a mad look upon her face.

"Yes, much better. Within a few days you should fill better" Dr. Meade putting his hat back on. "Good day" then he left to go to his other people he had to see.

As Scarlett sat in bed she began to wonder would she ever see Rhett ever again.

"Mammy, do you think Rhett will ever come back?" Scarlett asked looking at Mammy waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure he will. You just need to give him some time. That's all," Mammy said picking the breakfast tray up. "He will come back to you when he's ready to."

Scarlett got up and went over to her vanity mirror and got ready for the day. She had things to do and people to see. Mammy was right Rhett would come back to her when he was ready.

Rhett was sitting in a bar getting himself drunk and thinking about Scarlett. He had put her through so much pain and sorrow. But she really didn't love him like he loved her. Ever since he had laid eyes on her at the Wilkes' picnic he had been in love with her.

All she loved was his money and that's all she would ever love. Even when Bonnie was here all Scarlett ever thought about was how she looked in her things or what she could possibly buy with his money.

"Another drink Mr. Butler?" the bar tender asked.

Rhett looked up with tired, drunken eyes. "Um, no, I'm good for now. Thank you," Rhett said as he put the empty glass of the drink down.

This was what he did now was drown his sorrows in a few drinks at the local bar instead of being by his wife's side.

"Mr. Butler, maybe you better go home and get yourself some sleep you look like you could use some" the bar tender said taking away the eight empty glasses.

"I Sur...Sur…suppose…s….so" Rhett said, drunk, putting his hat on. He paid for this drinks and went and got in his horse and buggy. Rhett struggled to sit up straight in the buggy.

As he headed home he remembered the night that Melanie gave birth to her little boy. How Scarlett didn't know how to get them out and to Tara, but then he came along and got them to safety. As they traveled to Tara he told Scarlett how much he truly loved her. He did miss Scarlett but he wasn't going to let her use him again. Not even if she came to him and begged on her hands and knees for him to come back he just wouldn't do it. It wasn't worth all the arguing and fights they would get into.

Rhett decided that he would never go back to Scarlett no matter what would happen. He would just stay here in Charleston. Scarlett didn't deserve a man like him. She didn't even deserve the child she once had. Rhett arrived home and went to bed. He began to have a dream of his little princess…

"Daddy….daddy" the little girl said running up to him. The little girl wore a blue riding outfit that brought out her lovely midnight hair.

"Bonnie? What…where am I" Rhett asked picking up Bonnie.

"You're in heaven. But right now you're just having a dream" Bonnie said with a giggle her daddy was so funny.

"Why am I here in the first place?" Rhett asked putting Bonnie down.

"Because I need to tell you something daddy" Bonnie started. "You need to change daddy or something bad is going to happen to…"

"To who Bonnie?" Rhett asked getting down on his daughter's level. "Who?"

"To mother…" Bonnie said as her hands flew to her mouth. Tears of sorrow and pain rain down her checks.

"NO! I won't let anything happen to Scarlett. What is going to happen to her?" Rhett asked giving Bonnie a little shake. This was one thing he would not let pass. If anything he just had to no.

"I will tell you what I told mother, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself and fix it by yourself. I'm not allowed to help at all. All I get to do is watch from up here helplessly," Bonnie said not meeting her daddy's eyes.

"Bonnie why? I'm your father you can tell me anything. Please tell me what is going to happen to Scarlett?" Rhett begged as tears fell from his eyes and onto Bonnie.

Bonnie hated to see her daddy crying, but she just couldn't tell him. "I just can't daddy. It's…I just can't I'm not allowed to tell people about their… future" Bonnie said as tears poured from her eyes as well. "I'm sorry."

Rhett just fell to his knees and began to cry more. What was going to happen to Scarlett? He wished he knew so he could go and warn her. But he couldn't he just couldn't. Something would happen to Scarlett and it would be his entire fault.

"Daddy, are you going to be okay?" Bonnie asked wondering if a hug would work. When she was alive her hugs used to always cheer her daddy up. She hoped her hugs still had their magic charm.

"I don't know Bonnie, if something happens to your mother I won't forgive myself" Rhett said looking at Bonnie with tears still in his eyes. He had never cried like this before except once...when he had killed their baby inside Scarlett. Rhett stayed on his knees for a little.

"Don't worry daddy, you can do it. I know you can. But you only have a few days to make things right again or it will happen," Bonnie said. "And there is nothing I can do about it. It's all up to you and mother." Standing next to her daddy. Her little body began to shake. Tears made their way to the corner of her blue eyes. Her parents meant so much to her. If anything happened to her parents her heart would break.

"How long do I have? To make things right again?" Rhett asked looking at his lovely daughter wanting the answer then and there.

"One week and that's all. You get one week to make things right again. At the end of the seventh day, if things are not what they should be, then mother will die," Bonnie said answering her daddy with sorrow. Bonnie knew that was not what her daddy wanted to hear but it was true. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her daddy.


	4. Chapter 4:Masquerade Ball

Chapter 4: Masquerade Ball

A week he had one week to make things right with Scarlett. Rhett could do this all he had to do was go back to Atlanta and… and what beg for Scarlett to come back? No, he was not going to do that. He would just be sinking down to her level no he was not going to let that happen. But if he didn't do something within a week Scarlett would be gone forever.

Rhett paced back and forth in his study at his mother's house. Go back and try to make it up? Or stay here and do nothing? Rhett thought to himself. He was wasting time arguing with himself when he could be on a train to Atlanta and at Scarlett's side.

He finally made up his mind he was going back to Atlanta for Scarlett's sake. But what if she didn't want him back? Did he still love Scarlett? Rhett asked himself these questions as he began packing but then stopped in his tracks. WHAT IF SHE MARRIED AGAIN? Rhett shook that thought from his She mind she couldn't get married again they weren't divorced yet. Putting that in his mind he continued packing.

Within a matter of hours Rhett was on a train to Atlanta. As he rode to Atlanta he began to think about what he was going to say to Scarlett. So he picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write some things down.

Scarlett, I'm so very sorry for the way I've been. I thought you were still in love with Ashley... "No, no that's not what I want," Rhett thought to himself as he marked it out.

He thought some more and began writing once again. This time he thought he had it.

Scarlett was looking at a picture of Rhett, Bonnie and her. They were so happy in that picture.

"What happened to us Rhett?" Scarlett thought as she continued to look at the picture. Scarlett knew the answer to this question right off the top of her head.

Then her thoughts wondered to what Bonnie had told her. "You and daddy have to change or something bad will happen." "Oh, Bonnie, why did you have to leave us for? With you in our lives Rhett and I had a chance of staying together. Now look at us we don't even speak to each other anymore," Scarlett said as tears of a broken heart fell from her green eyes. The once happy fairy tale ending she once had was no more. What was she talking about? Fairy tales didn't exist let along having happy endings exists.

Scarlett went over and looked in a mirror. "Uh, look at me I look awful. I haven't slept in days. If I do all I have is that dream again and again. I wish I could change what is going to happen. But I can't. Rhett doesn't even want me back he even said so in the letter I got" Scarlett said out loud as she began brushing her lovely, medium length, chestnut hair.

"Miss Scarlett, yaw need to be getting ready for the masquerade ball tonight," Mammy said coming into the room.

"Oh, my I forgot about the ball tonight" Scarlett said with wide eyes. How could she forget it? All the ladies in all Atlanta had been talking about it for weeks. And she had forgotten all about it, but then again Rhett had been on her mind the whole time.

She really didn't want to go to the ball. After all the man she wanted to go with wasn't going to be there. Scarlett could fill a tear roll down her check. She wasn't go let herself cry anymore as long as she could help it.

"Now hang on and suck in" Mammy said as she laced Scarlett's corset.

"I'm trying" Scarlett said as she hung on to her bed post. After having a baby it sure was hard to do this now. "What is it now Mammy?" Scarlett asked hoping it was what she wanted.

"Still 20 inches, remember what I told you. You already had a baby you probably won't be 18 and a half again," Mammy said honestly.

"Fine just help me get my dress on were going to be late anyway," Scarlett said irritated how could it not be 18 and a half she hadn't eaten anything in a few days.

Scarlett looked in her mirror to see a very pretty lady standing there. She wore a red dress the color of a red rose. It was off the shoulders with lace around the top. A black velvet choker tied around her slender neck with a pair of black earrings, which belonged to her mother. Her hair lay in long curls which fell onto her shoulders.

"Aw Miss. Scarlett, yaw look beautiful in that there dress," Mammy said with a smile.

"Thank you Mammy. I thought it would be the right dress for the right occasion." Scarlett said with a smile as she turned from the mirror.

"Don't forget yaw mask Miss. Scarlett" Mammy said handing Scarlett a gold mask with red jewels on.

Scarlett looked in the mirror one last time to fix a loose curl. Scarlett thought back to the times when Bonnie would come into her room while she was getting ready for a party that evening. Bonnie would always say.

**_Small flashback_**

_"Mother, you look like a fairy princess" with a smile upon her face then she always added. "Why can't I go with you and daddy to the party?"_

_Scarlett turned and faced her lovely daughter. "Because, Bonnie, you're not old enough to go with me and your daddy to these kinds of parties, but don't worry you will one of these days" she said with a smile at her daughter. "Your aunt Carreen would ask a question very similar to that. But it was always._

_"Mother, why can't I stay up and go to the ball? I'm 13. And mother would always say "You can stay up late."_

_"Now do whatever Mammy tells you to do" Scarlett said looking at her little girl._

_"Yes, mother," Bonnie would say with a smile. Then her daddy would come in and kiss her goodbye and told her how much he loved her._

_As they were going out the door, Bonnie would always run to the window and look out as her parent's rode away in a carriage._

**_End of flashback_**

Just a few months ago was the last time Bonnie got to do that. If only Bonnie could of came with us. If only we would have known this was going to happen months later," Scarlett though to herself as she continued looking in the mirror. Scarlett saw a single tear roll down her check. So much for not crying anymore, she had been crying like this for quite some time. When was it going to stop?

Scarlett arrived at the ball 30 minutes later. There where people there from all over, from nearby towns, cities, and nearby states. The music began to play. Scarlett just watched the other couples around her dance. She hated standing there like she didn't know what to do. She always liked to go to balls, but not when she was the one standing there wanting someone to ask her to dance.

"This is so boring I don't even know why I came," Scarlett said with a sigh as she watched the people dancing.

Rhett made his way through the many people that where at the ball as well. As he fought his way through the large crowd he spotted a young lady that wasn't dancing with anyone. So he made his way over to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rhett asked the lady as he walked up to her with a smile upon his face.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to carry on this one but then again in the next chapter they find out who they are to each other. OH I know your dying to read it but I'm righting that in the next chapter. Again sorry this chapter is so short. Review please and thank you:) Oh and tomorrow I'm going for my College fascicle and I have to get a shot for College. I don't like shots one bit so wish me luck that I don't cry or anything. Yes I cry when I get shots but like I said I CAN'T stand them.


	5. Chapter 5:The masked stranger or is he

Chapter 5: The masked stranger...or is he

Scarlett turned around to see a rather tall man standing there.

"Uh, not really this is the worst ball I've ever been to." Scarlett said rolling her eyes beneath her mask.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Rhett asked Scarlett with a smile waving his hand towards the dance floor.

Without knowing who he was Scarlett accepted his offer gladly.

"I would love to sir" Scarlett said taking his hand. Rhett lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for hours and hours. It was like they were the only two in the room. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. People were watching them.

"Do you come to these things often?" Scarlett asked the stranger.

"Every once in a while yes, I used to come here a lot but then I moved back home," Rhett said to Scarlett.

"Oh" Scarlett said as her smile fell. Scarlett knew she knew this man from somewhere before but who was he? He held her like...like Rhett used to. That was the last person Scarlett wanted to think about on this perfect night. Was the man that ran out on her just when she needed him the most?

"You seem disappointed my dear," Rhett said looking down at Scarlett.

"N-no...I'm...fine." Scarlett managed to get out without showing disappointment in her voice.

As they continued to dance Scarlett realized she was falling in love with a complete stranger. But why she loved Rhett not this man. It was five minutes till midnight when Rhett guided Scarlett out into the gardens. He drew her close and was about to kiss her when midnight struck. They drew apart and began to take off their mask. Scarlett's heart was beating wildly why was her heart beating so fast for?

As they took their mask off Scarlett saw Rhett standing right in front of her...Rhett!

"Oh, my Rhett it's so good to see you" Scarlett said giving him a hug.

But Rhett thought otherwise. He pulled away as quick as he could. Why didn't she tell him it was her in the first place?

"Why didn't you tell me it was you to begin with?" Rhett asked Scarlett. He was not pleased not pleased at all. "Instead of leading me on"

"It's a masquerade ball. You're not supposed to tell anyone it's you until midnight" Scarlett snapped back. How she thought he had changed.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you that I'm not Ashley Wilkes," Rhett said with anger upon his face.

"I told you I didn't love Ashley Wilkes anymore. I love you and no one else," Scarlett said stopping him from going inside.

"I don't believe you. All you ever loved that I had was money and lots of it" Rhett said with anger. "Without that you didn't even care about...about Bonnie".

"Oh, that is not true you know I loved Bonnie. All you did was spoil her rotten so she would love you more," Scarlett said looking up into Rhett's eyes. Why where they fighting on such a lovely evening. "And another thing all you cared about was that Belle."

"If you where a man I would break your neck for that," Rhett said throwing his mask on the ground.

"What do you care? You never did anyway!"Scarlett yelled. This was getting way out of hand. All Scarlett wanted to do was have a nice evening and dance all night. Well she got half of it.

"Fine if you think that's how I really feel," Rhett said as he stormed inside moments later.

Scarlett began to cry this was not how the night was supposed to go. No it was supposed to be a great night not a night of disaster, and that's what it had become.

**Some place else...**

"No, it's not supposed to happen like that it just wasn't," Bonnie said looking down at her parents. "What went wrong? Daddy knows he's supposed to make things right with mother."

"Don't worry Bonnie, they have six more days they will make it" Melanie said as she stood next to Bonnie.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked looking up at her Aunt Melly.

"Of course I'm sure. They are so much in love" Melanie said with a smile. "It will just take a little bit of time that's all"

Bonnie watched with fear but with hope as well. She hoped that her parents would see that they were meant for each other.

**Back at the ball**

Scarlett walked back inside to find Rhett talking to someone and that someone was Belle.

"Rhett, could I talk to you for a minute?"Scarlett asked going up to him and Belle.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm talking to someone else." Rhett said turning around.

"Um...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"Scarlett asked very nervously.

"As long as you don't bit my head off again" Rhett said excusing himself from Belle. "Well what is it?"

"I was hoping we could start things over again. I miss the way things used to be. I miss you so much," Scarlett said just letting it all spill out.

"You mean you miss my money," Rhett said looking at Scarlett.

"No, well...yes a little but I miss you more," Scarlett said as anger built up inside of her.

"That's it Scarlett, I can't take or do this anymore. Tomorrow I'm going and getting that divorce I said we were going to get," Rhett said turning and going away.

But Scarlett took hold of his arm and said "No, I don't want a divorce darling I love you and have I just didn't know it for years until the person I used to love told me so he didn't".

"That's a shock. Do me a big favor and save it for someone who really cares. Because frankly my dear I do not," Rhett said going over to the bar for a drink.

"How can you say such a thing? I came over to tell you that I had this...this dream of...of Bonnie-" Scarlett started but Rhett cut her off.

"I'm surprised you had a dream of someone else rather than yourself," Rhett said putting his drink down.

"She said that something bad was going to happen if...if we didn't change," Scarlett finished swallowing hard.

"You're so low that you would make something like that up. Just so you can keep us together. Just admit it Scarlett that is what you're doing," Rhett said with anger in his voice now.

"No, I didn't she really did come to me in a dream and told me that. I even asked her what and she wouldn't tell me," Scarlett said. "That's why the doctor and Mammy both acted they thought I was going crazy for a little while. But I'm not Rhett I swear I'm not"

"Scarlett, my darling stop putting on this show just so you can keep us together, because dear it's not working one bit," Rhett said as he left with Belle at his side.

Scarlett couldn't believe what he just said. How could he be so heartless? It was easily to see that he didn't care what happened to them. Scarlett ran past Rhett as tears ran down her face. She got in her carriage and asked the man to take her home.

As Rhett thought about what Scarlett had said about the dream. He had had that same dream but he knew what was going to happen and she didn't. He wished he could change things but it seemed to Scarlett that she was fine just as she was. But then Scarlett ran past him with big tears running down her face. That's when it hit him she really did care for him and he really cared for her. But somehow they had to tell each other that without yelling at each other. But how could he do that? But then Rhett thought of something...

**A/N**: Another cliffhanger sorry I'm finishing it here. To tell you the truth I've got writers block right now. I'm going to start writing the next chapter, but it might be a few days because I've got this story and two others I'm working one. One I have to finish before people start nagging at me lol. But in the mean time please reviewthis chapter it will give me a reason to right more on this story:)


	6. Chapter 6:Day 2

Chapter 6: Day 2

As Scarlett read a book in the study there was a knock on the door. Scarlett put her book down and went and answered it. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. As Scarlett reached for the doorknob a jolt went through her body. This could be Rhett? Oh he has forgiven me oh thank goodness. She opened the door hoping to find her husband. But that hope was shattered when she saw a different man standing there.

Scarlett sighed sadly looking at the man "Can I help you sir?" Scarlett asked the man with flowers in his hand.

"Yes, these are for Scarlett O'Hara," The man said handing them to Scarlett.

"Oh, well thank you" Scarlett said shutting the door. "Who could they be from?" Scarlett asked allowed as she smelt the lovely roses. She noticed a small white card sticking out of the top. Scarlett picked up the card and began reading.

_Dear Scarlett_

_These flowers are for you. I know long stem red roses are your favorite. I hope you like them. I hope you can put what happened behind you._

_Sincerely_,

Scarlett smiled, but there wasn't a name on the cared so she couldn't thank who they came from. As Scarlett put the dozen roses in a lovely crystal vase Mammy walked into the room.

"Who are the flowers from child?" Mammy asked with a smile.

"I don't know there was a card saying that they knew roses were my favorite." Scarlett answered handing the card to Mammy. "But there wasn't a name to the card."

"Well sounds like you is got a secret admirer" Mammy said with a smile.

"No, these are just from someone who…who I guess I do have secret admirer" Scarlett said with a smile as she began to think of who it might be. "Who could it possibly be…hmm what about no that couldn't be him" Scarlett said before she got the man's name out. "Oh, what about Ashley Wilkes, Maybe he sent the flowers!"

Mammy looked at Scarlett with her head tilted sideways. "I don't think so. You know he doesn't like you that way. He even told yaw."

"You're probably right. But who could it be just who?" Scarlett said as she kept on thinking. Scarlett sat in an arm chair thinking and thinking until she couldn't think anymore.

"Yaw find out sooner or later Miss Scarlett," Mammy said putting her hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"You're right Mammy, I will find out when he wants me to" Scarlett said with a smile as she got up and left the room.

Meanwhile Rhett was talking to Belle about all that had been happening.

"You know what is going on. You're still in love with her that's why you can't get her out of your mind." Belle said looking at Rhett with a smile. She knew this for a fact, even when he wasn't speaking to her or seeing her. Rhett still talked about Scarlett. It was as if Rhett still loved her more than anything.

"No, I do…I…what are you saying…I. Yes, I do very much but there is nothing else I can do" Rhett said taking a drink of his liquor. "Do you think the roses that I sent her will work?" He hoped they would, Rhett knew that roses where her favorite. Not just any roses though, red roses as red as her lips.

"You can't keep pushing her away like you are doing; it will only make things worse. You have to take it a step at a time. For it to get back to the way things used to be." Belle said "Roses worked very well I'm sure of it."

"We'll find out sooner or later" Rhett said with a sigh. "I only have five days left or something bad is going to happen to Scarlett" he thought after words. "What should I do now that I have sent her flowers?"

"Write her a letter telling her how sorry you are about how you have acted these past few months" Belle said with a smile. "Or you could go to her in person and tell her yourself"

"Um, I will stick with the letter thank you" Rhett said pacing the room. "I better go and write that letter. Thanks Belle" then he was off to write the letter. He raced into his study at his mother's place and began writing.

_Dear Scarlett;_

_Hope you liked the roses. Have you forgive me for what I have said and done? I'm so terribly sorry Scarlett for the way I have been these last couple of months. I hope in due time you can forgive me. In other words, hopefully by the end of this week. I will try and meet you here in the next few days._

_Sincerely,_

Rhett didn't put anything at the end. Scarlett would find out soon that it was he. Rhett finished up the letter and told his servant to mail it for him. He was hoping this was working if it wasn't then he didn't know what to do. Rhett went and sat on the porch of his mother's house drinking a cup of coffee thinking and praying that this would work.

**A/N:**There you go there's chapter six sorry about it not being extra long like my lost with in a fairy tale is. But for each chapter was to be a new day until the seventh day. Please review I need at least five reviews for this chapter in order to move on. So press that Review button. Come on you know you want to:) Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7:Will he ever come?

Chapter 7: Will he ever come?

Three day's have past and Scarlett hadn't received anything from the person who sent the flowers. No roses, chocolates, letters nothing. Was this a sign telling her that he no longer interested in her?

Scarlett waited and waited by the door looking out the window hoping he would come this time and not some delivery boy.

"Come away from the door Scarlett. You standing there ain't gone make time go faster," Mammy said coming up next to Scarlett. This was getting out of hand now. Scarlett would wait night and day by the window, just waiting for him to come get her.

"Where could he be? He told me in his last letter that he would meet me here," Scarlett said turning to Mammy with a sigh. Scarlett couldn't do this much long. Scarlett had already lost so many hours of sleep that she had lost count.

"Yaw just being inpatient that all Miss. Scarlett," Mammy said. "Yaw need to be peasant, you know the less peasant you become the more time it will take."

"I'm trying but it's just so hard," Scarlett said with another sigh as she walked away from the window. Then all of a sudden she heard horse hooves getting closer and closer. "It's him! He's come just like he said he was going to" Scarlett said swing the door open with force.

Scarlett ran out into the street hoping to find the man standing there. But when she got out there the hooves of the horses just kept on going. It wasn't her mask stranger after all just somebody passing by. Scarlett went back inside with disappointment.

"He's not coming!" Scarlett cried as she sat in a chair. "This can't be he told me he wanted to meet me so badly."

"I told yaw not to give up yaw hopes" Mammy said. "Yaw put the horse before the cart."

"I did what!" Scarlett asked looking up at Mammy. What was Mammy talking about? Putting the horse before the cart?

"What I'm saying is yaw gave your hopes up before yaw even knew it was him or not" Mammy said patting Scarlett on the back. As the many tears fell from Scarlett's eyes.

"Oh," Scarlett said looking up at Mammy she had never heard of such a thing. "But how will I ever know if it's him if I never meet him?"

"Ya'll know the moment yaw meet him" Mammy said with a smile.

Scarlett wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed down. Mammy was right she was getting ahead of herself. All she needed to do was be patient. Sooner or later things would fall where they needed to.

He would come right? Scarlett dismissed the thought from her mind and went about her business. Scarlett put her nose back in her book like she had moments ago trying to forget about her mask stranger. But as she got to the romance in her book she thought of her and Rhett. How could she be falling for a man she had never met? When she was still in love with Rhett? Scarlett put her hand to her forehead

"This isn't possible. It can't be happening it just can't be," Scarlett said allowed as she shut her book. She went to her room and laid down this was just too much.

**Heaven**

"Aunt Melly! They only have two days left" Bonnie said with a gasp. Only two days and that wasn't much time.

"Calm down Bonnie Blue, everything is going to be fine," Melanie said in a sweet voice as she calmed Bonnie Butler down. Melanie knew that Bonnie was scared for her parents.

"But Aunt Melly they only have till midnight on Friday" Bonnie cried as she buried her face into her small hands. These were her parents she was trying to save and everything was going to turn out all wrong.

"I know that you're scared for your parents but you just have to believe that everything will be okay," Melanie said going over to the crying child. "Come let's go get your baby brother it's time for your naps."

Melanie picked up little Bonnie and carried her to her small bed and tucked her in for her nap. After doing this Melanie went and watched the two lovers as they went along their days without each other.


	8. Chapter 8:Guardian Daughter

Chapter 8: Guardian Daughter

**A/N:**Sorry it's taken me a while to update like I said I was on vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I only have two days left to make things right Rhett thought to himself as he paced back and forth in his study. What can I do now? He thought and he thought for him it seemed like hours but really it was only five minutes.

"I've got it I will write a letter to Scarlett telling her how I couldn't make it and how I want to meet her at what used to be Frank Kennedy's store. He began writing to Scarlett he just hoped this was going to work. He finished the letter and had one of the servants take it to the post office for quick delivery.

So the letter was sent all Rhett had to do was wait until the next day to tell Scarlett it was him who sent her the flowers. He hoped she would take it well. As he thought about Scarlett his mind drifted to what Bonnie Blue his little girl had warned him about in his dream. As he thought of this he heard a small child's voice. It was his little Bonnie.

"Daddy, you only have two days to get mother to fallen in love with you. Or something bad is going to happen. Oh, please don't let the bad thing happen please daddy," Bonnie's small child's whine came.

"Don't worry Bonnie Blue, I won't let anything happen to your mother," Rhett said allowed into the lonely room.

"Thank you, daddy, I know you can do it, and daddy, I miss you and Mother, so much," Bonnie's voice came again.

"We miss you to sweetie. You know your mother loved you very much don't you?" Rhett asked the darkness.

"Of course I do she told me many times daddy," Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Good, you also know that things haven't been the same since you left" Rhett said giving in.

"Yes. Daddy, I know that's why I'm here to help you make things right again. But I can't do it for you. You have to do it all on your own," Bonnie said with sadness she felt so bad for not being able to help her parents.

"Bonnie, everything's going to be just fine. You'll see please don't cry for your daddy," Rhett said as his little girl began to cry.

"It's just so hard to watch from heaven you two not getting along. It's hard because you're supposed to be together forever" Bonnie cried.

"Honey things aren't like a fairy tale there aren't always Happily Ever After," Rhett told his daughter.

"Yes, there is daddy up in heaven." Bonnie said without any tears this time.

"There may be up there but there's no such thing down here Bonnie," Rhett said telling his daughter the truth.

"But what about all the princesses and princes you and mother told me about when I was alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Those were just in story books sweetie there really are no such things as the happy endings in books like that." Rhett answered his daughter.

Bonnie wasn't going to argue this one with her daddy. "Whatever you say daddy" Bonnie said not believing a word her daddy said.

"Bonnie, tell me honestly, do you think me and your mother will be able to reunite?" Rhett asked the darkness once again…

Scarlett in the mean time was sitting looking at a picture of her Rhett and Bonnie the one that sat on her night stand.

"What happened to us?" Scarlett asked as a single tear rolled from her eyes and onto the picture.

"I died mother," Bonnie said moments later looking at her mother as she looked down at the picture.

"Bonnie, baby where are you?" Scarlett asked looking up from the picture but didn't see anything just an empty room full of memories.

"You can't see me mother, remember all you can hear is my voice" Bonnie said with a giggle just like she had for her daddy.

"Oh, Bonnie, it's so good to hear your voice" Scarlett said still wishing her little girl could have been in the room.

"Mother, remember when you had that dream about me and how you were in heaven. How I told you that something bad would happen if you and daddy didn't make up. Well that day's tomorrow" Bonnie said with sadness as a tear rolled down her check.

Scarlett could hear her little girl crying, crying tears of sorrow, pain for her parents. They were drifting apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, Bonnie, please don't cry your mother's here." Scarlett said trying to confer her little girl even though she couldn't see her.

"I know but…but daddy isn't" cried Bonnie as she looked at her mother. How she wished she could sit in her mother's lap and have her play with her hair like she used to just a few weeks ago.

"I know baby girl I know. I wish there was something I could do but there isn't. Your daddy doesn't want anything to do with me," Scarlett said filling sorrow for her daughter. For the past few years Bonnie wasn't able to have her parents in the same room.

"But there is something you can do mother" Bonnie said as she stopped crying. "Go tell daddy how much you miss and love him".

"Bonnie, I can't do that I can't go running back to your father. No, I can't do that" Scarlett said. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"But he does mother I talked to him" Bonnie said with happiness.

"If he does, why doesn't he come back now and tell me?" Scarlett asked the air.

"Because mother he's sacred you will turn him away" Bonnie answered telling her mother the absolute truth.

"But, he left me, why should I give him another chance anyway?" Scarlett asked another question for her daughter to answer.

"Because mother, tomorrow it will be to late something bad will happen and there will be nothing you two will be able to do," Bonnie said pleading this time.

"But, what Bonnie, what?" Scarlett asked hoping her daughter would be able to tell her now.

"I'm sorry mother, I can't tell you anything more then I already have" Bonnie said not wanting to answer her mother.

"Bonnie, please tell me. I can't go on if something bad happens to Rhett," Scarlett cried.

"Sorry mother I still can't tell you" Bonnie said.

Scarlett gave up and began talking about other things. "Remember this picture it was the last picture we had together all three of us" Scarlett said with a smile. "It was the last Christmas as well. We were so happy Bonnie if only you were still here."

"But, mother, I am I'm just in a better place" Bonnie answered her mother. Bonnie knew it was very hard for her mother to lose her little girl, especially when she lost her baby brother. "Did you know that my little brother's up in heaven too?"

"He is? Oh thank heavens" Scarlett said with a happy sigh.

"Yes, his name is Andrew Lee Butler. The name you were going to give him when he was born," Bonnie said.

Scarlett couldn't believe it her baby boy was up in heaven as well with is big sister. "How's everyone up in heaven?" Scarlett asked.

"Good. Aunt Melly is doing well been taking care of Andrew for you. Grandma and Grandpa are doing good, busy spoiling me rotten" Bonnie said with a giggle.

Thank goodness everyone Scarlett loved was up in heaven looking after Bonnie while Scarlett couldn't for now. But she would get her chance.

As Scarlett stood talking to her daughter there came a knock on the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Mammy asked going to the door.

"No one um I'll get the door Mammy you don't have to worry about it" Scarlett said with a smile.

When Scarlett answered the door a man about 5'8 stood there holding a small envelope.

"This is for Mrs. Butler," the man said looking at Scarlett.

"Thank you" Scarlett said taking the envelope from him. After she shut the door she tore the envelope not caring if she got a paper cut. Scarlett began reading it as her heart beat out of her chest.

"What is it Mother?" Bonnie asked as Scarlett came back into the room.

"It's a letter"

_Dear Mrs. Butler;_

_I'm so sorry I didn't make it to your house the other day. I was terribly busy I hope you will forgive me._

_Sincerely_,

"It's him Bonnie it really is" Scarlett said with happiness.

"But mother, it's-"Bonnie started but she didn't finish she wasn't allowed to mess with the future or present.

Bonnie began to get very sacred her mother didn't have any idea that it was her daddy sending the letters and the flowers. What would her mother say or do when she found out it was him? Would her mother do something that she would regret? Or would this terrible thing happen and she would lose her parents.


	9. Chapter 9:Dying love

Chapter 9: Dying love

Scarlett was waiting for her him in Mr. Kennedy's old store. Scarlett couldn't believe it the inside of the store had changed very much. She knew it had been well over five years since she had lost Frank. But still the store had changed so much that Scarlett barley knew who's store it used to be. While Scarlett looked around the store with amaze and wonder a hand fell on her small shoulder. Scarlett couldn't believe it she was about to meet her mask stranger. Scarlett had been waiting for this for so long and know she was about to meet him. Oh she just couldn't wait to see who sent her the beautiful roses that where in a small crystal vase by her night stand next to Rhett's picture.

At the thought of Rhett Scarlett began to get a since of sadness and restlessness wash over her. Here she was going on and on about this stranger. How he swept her off her feet with the roses and such, when clearly she still loved Rhett. But she just couldn't be rude to this man. So Scarlett would be nice to the man and tell him how faltered she is to be his choice for a girl. But then she would also tell him that she was a married lady. Yes that's what she would do.

Scarlett turned around with a smile going across her small red lips as happiness danced in her eyes. "Why it's nice to finally meet you sir. I've wanted to meet you so long I…Rhett what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked as she faced her husband. Scarlett couldn't believe this her husband was here why was he here? She clearly didn't want to see him.

"I'm here to meet someone my dear. Why are you here?" Rhett asked looking at Scarlett with suspicion. His eyes just burned into Scarlett's as if he could see through them. He had a right to no as her husband. Even though he wasn't around anymore Rhett still was her husband after all.

"I'm here to…get some fabric for my new dress that's being made next week" Scarlett said covering up the truth. "Now if you will excuse me I have other things to do," as she began to leave the store. She couldn't believe it her mask stranger didn't show up again. This was just some sick joke that someone was pulling on her. Either that or...or he didn't care about her anymore. No that couldn't be it it just couldn't be. If this was true she never wanted to see him again as long as she lived.

"No, please don't leave" Rhett said taking her arm gently. "Did you get a letter saying to meet someone here today?" Rhett asked looking Scarlett in the eyes. He knew he could get through to her if he just tired he knew he could do it.

"Yes, I did but it's none of your business?" Scarlett answered trying to get her arm free. But it was no use Rhett had his grip set. "Why do you ask?" trying once again to free herself but it was no use. Rhett wasn't going to let her go until he got what he wanted and that was her.

"Because the letter…is from me" Rhett said finally telling Scarlett the truth. "All the letters you've been getting over the weeks are from me. I felt bad for what I had done to you at the ball. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I thought though letters would cheer you up." Now that he had told her the truth he just wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. He was longing to for the past few weeks.

"They are not now let go of me" Scarlett said getting her arm free then went to the door. Rhett was her masked stranger yeah right. If he was her masked stranger or even her husband anymore he would have came back long ago.

"I know long stem red roses are your favorite. I hope you like them. I hope you can put what happened behind you" Rhett said hoping this would prove to Scarlett that it was him.

Scarlett didn't move when he said that she just stood there and then left pushing the door open, with her fabric in the other hand. Scarlett got upon her horse and started to head home. This was just too much. First she finds out that the man was real and the next she finds out its her husband. This was some kind of sick joke and Scarlett didn't like it one bit.

Rhett ran out the door hoping he could change Scarlett's mind. "Scarlett wait" Rhett said taking the reins of the horse. He was not giving them back until they talked this over and got it over with.

"Give me back the reins" Scarlett commanded sitting on her horse. This was not very funny to her. She had other business to run, like going to the lumber store. That was more important than this.

"No, not until we talk this out" Rhett said gripping the reins tighter. After all he did for her send her roses and letter after letter and still he was treated like shit from his wife. Some idea this turned out to be.

"I'm not talking to you now give me back the reins," Scarlett yelled reaching for the reins in Rhett's hand. Scarlett could almost touch the reins but her fingers were just a few inches short. As she continued reaching for the reins her foot slipped and hit the side of the horse, spooking it in the process causing it to rear up on its back legs. "Easy girl, easy now," Scarlett said trying to calm the horse down but it did no good the horse was still spooked.

Moments later Scarlett was thrown from the horse causing her to hit the ground with her head hitting first, as her head hit the road you could hear the crack down the road. All Scarlett remembered was hitting the ground and saw blood surrounding her. It just kept coming like buckets the buckets of blood. Scarlett couldn't figure out where it was coming from but she wanted to. But at the same time all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and try blocking out the pain. The pain was just too much it was like her brain was going to pound out of her head and onto the dirt road. Scarlett tried clutching her head with her hand to get the pain to stop. But she couldn't get her hand to her head that's how weak she had become.

"SCARLETT!" yelled Rhett running over to Scarlett whose eyes where barley opened. His love lay there motionless as the blood kept coming. He tried everything in his power to make the bleeding stop. He pulled out his white handkerchief out of his back pocket trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use it just kept coming. "Scarlett, my pet everything is going to be fine I'm going to go get something to stop the bleeding." as he started to get up but Scarlett stopped him by taking his hand.

"No, Rhett, don't I need to say something..." Scarlett said as she began coughing up blood. Rhett began to get very worried if she was coughing up blood then that meant something else was wrong but what? The blood kept coming and coming. The blood was coming so badly that it began to gag Scarlett. It was as if she was drowning in her blood.

As Scarlett found a spot to breath she began to speak "I'm so sorry I didn't belie…believe you I should have known it was you from the sound of... the letters" Scarlett said in a faint voice, the cough had began to give but not by much. It was so hard to keep her green eyes open and looking up at Rhett. All she wanted to do was shut them. Scarlett began to grow very weak and pale by the second. Almost as if her spirit was coming out of her body.

"Scarlett, my pet please hang on were getting you to the hospital," Rhett said getting down next to his love.

"No, Rhett, my time is up. I'm going to be with are daughter. Tell everyone that I love them very much," Scarlett said as her eyes finally shut and her body going limp. Her small china hand fell out of Rhett's and onto the old, dirt road.

"No! Scarlett don't go please don't go" cried Rhett as he held his love in his strong arms. But it was no use she was gone. There were so many things that they didn't get to do. Scarlett wanted that baby that was killed just a month ago and he had done it. He had killed the baby that was inside of her and now he had killed his love. Rhett began to cry as he held onto his love as she lay dying in his arms.

By now there was a crowd of people surrounding them. twenty five people at least.

"Daddy, you need to get mother to the hospital" little Bonnie said with fear in her small voice as she spoke to her daddy. Rhett picked up Scarlett and took her to the hospital hoping they could save her. As he took her to the hospital he could fill a very light pulse that if he moved her in any way she could be gone.

It took him forever to get to the hospital. A good ten minutes on foot. Rhett wished there was a better and quicker way to do this; He couldn't risk putting her in a buggy. So he fought his way through the crowd of people. He finally reached the hospital not knowing if Scarlett would make it or not.

"Somebody, anybody I need help!" Rhett yelled as he stood in the lobby of the hospital, holding Scarlett in his strong arms.

"What happened?" Nurse Betty asked coming over looking at Rhett."Who are you?" While another nurse brought over a small bed.

"She was thrown from a horse with her head hitting first, then she began coughing up blood." Rhett said putting Scarlett's lifeless body gently on the small bed. "I'm her husband Rhett Butler".

"The doctor will take a look at her right away" Betty said handing Rhett something to fill out. As she and another nurse placed Scarlett in a room.

But right now Rhett couldn't fill anything out. All he wanted was for his wife to be safe and well again. So he began to pray, praying that Scarlett would make it through this ordeal.

"God, please just let Scarlett be okay. I know we've had are fights in the past but that's what married couple's do. I will be a better husband to Scarlett" Rhett said as more tears began to fall.

"Daddy, will mother make it through this?" Bonnie's small scared voice came moments later.

"I don't know Bonnie Blue, I just don't know" Rhett cried once more. "Bonnie, aren't you supposed to know these things?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, daddy, but when it's someone in the family I don't know it's all up to God. Weather he wants her now or later" Bonnie said with some sadness in her voice.

Scarlett could die and there was nothing Rhett could do about it. What would Rhett do if she died? He already lost his perishes daughter to a horse accident. He couldn't afford to lose his wife in one as well. It was like that sunny day about four weeks ago when Bonnie was taken from them. Rhett and Scarlett where lost without their daughter for weeks all seemed lost to them. Now this was happening to Scarlett Rhett didn't know if he could take this.

As Rhett thought about all that had happen to him and Scarlett in the past few months he saw Dr. Meade and three nurses go into Scarlett's room.

"We need something to support her head. Along with something to stop the bleeding" Rhett heard Dr. Meade say to one of the nurses.

"What do you want me to do?" Elizabeth asked moments later.

"Give me that Gauss for her head we need to wrap it to stop the bleeding. Then I will need to see if anything else is wrong or broken" Dr. Meade said to the nurse.

So for an hour or so Dr. Meade and the nurses worked to save Scarlett's life while Rhett sat in the waiting room.

"Mr. Butler," a female voice came. Rhett looked up apparently he had fallen asleep.

"What is it what happened?" Rhett asked looking up at the nurse with tired eyes then looked at his pocket watch. It read 10:30 am. He had been here for five hours.

"Mr. Butler, I think it's time you go home" Emma said handing him his coat.

"How's Scarlett?" Rhett asked very sleepy like taking his coat from the nurse.

"We will send someone for you when we know anything. Dr. Meade along with another doctor are trying their very best sir" Emma said. "There not making any promises Mr. Butler."

"I swear if my wife doesn't come out of whatever she is in or whatever has happened to her. I will sue this hospital for all its worth and it will be put out of business" Rhett said with anger filling his voice. What did she mean they weren't making any promises?

"Mr. Butler, keep your voice down this is a hospital not a bar" Emma said trying her best to keep her temper down.

"I'm sorry I'm just scared and tried I guess" Rhett said fixing his hair. But he had a right to be mad what about Scarlett where they able to save her?

"Its fine sir but next time think before you get mad" Emma said looking at Rhett. "You need sleep sir so go home and get some and we will send someone over when the Dr. Meade knows anything."

Rhett thanked the nurse then put his coat and hat on and headed out into the cold November night. His figure disappeared into the night as the first snow of the season began to fall.

Rhett sat in his study with a thing of liqueur and a big tall glass. This very room held so many memories some good like the time when he waited and waited until his Bonnie was born. But then there where bad memories when Scarlett's baby had died when she had fallen down the stairs. He had killed that baby because he said maybe Scarlett would have an accident. Then she did have the accident costing her baby. Now this had happened his love was in grave danger and it was his entire fault.

"Why did this happen why?" Rhett asked out into the dark empty room, nothing came back, not even the voice of his daughter.

Rhett had been sitting in that same spot for over half the night and didn't care if he moved ever again. The liqueur was almost gone with only just a drink left. This was what Rhett did when things went wrong he drank and drank heavy. This was one night he would never forget as long as he lived. Rhett got up from his seat and went over and looked out the window. His study window over looked the garden's and the small horse track they had.

As he continued looking out the window so many more memories came back to him. When he first tough Bonnie how do ride a horse for the first time.

_"Daddy, let me let" a happy Bonnie said clapping her small hands together._

_"All right Pork put her on," Rhett said bring over Bonnie's small black pony._

_"This is so much fun daddy" Bonnie said with a giggle of excitement._

_"Now remember to hold you're reins when you're ridding Bonnie" Rhett said as he led her pony around the track._

_"Again daddy," Bonnie said looking at her daddy. _

_"Alright Bonnie, give your daddy a kiss" Rhett said giving his daughter a kiss._

Rhett loved spoiling his only child. As this memory went by a new one came about, the memories where him and Scarlett where walking the grounds of their new home.

_"Oh, Rhett, this is the best home ever. But I want it like Tara" Scarlett said as she and Rhett walked hand in hand around there new home. _

_"All right my dear, make it just like Tara if you wish" Rhett said with a laugh. _

_"I'm going to make it the best plantation in all Atlanta. I want everyone that has been mean to me to be green with envy" Scarlett said as she looked up at her husband. _

_"Then you shall have it my pet," Rhett said agreeing with her one hundred percent as he gave her kiss. _

These memories and many more Rhett thought about as he waited the news about Scarlett. As he thought of the great times there came a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rhett said turning towards the door. Moments later Mammy came in.

"Mr. Butler, there's someone here to see ya" Mammy said coming into the room. "Someone from the hospital,"

Rhett through his glass down and ran to the parlor to meet his guest. Rhett got to the parlor to see a woman about middle age standing there waiting for him.

"Mr. Butler, you need to come with me at once its very argent. It's about your wife. She's in grave danger" the lady said very seriously.

**A/N**: Poor Scarlett will she survive this ordeal or will she die before Rhett tells her how he fills? Review and you will see.


	10. Chapter 10:Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 10:Sleeping Beauty

Rhett got on his black horse. Through the blazing winds, three feet snow, 20 degree weather raced to the hospital. What he just heard wasn't good. Scarlett could be dying. He just had to get there before it was too late. Rhett made his way to the hospital as fast as he could get his horse to go. As he rode to the hospital it began to snow more than it had earlier. It took Rhett forever to get to the hospital with the snow falling it was a race against time. The minutes ticked by one by one. It was as if time had suddenly sped up with not much time left to spear. He just had to get to Scarlett before it was too late. Right at that very moment Scarlett could be dying in some hospital alone with no one there to be with her, her final moments. Rhett finally made it to the hospital.

"Where is she where is my wife?" Rhett asked running into the hospital with snow all over him, along with a chill going through the hospital. It was as if death had came into the hospital...looking for souls that were ready to die.

"Dr. Meade needs to talk to you first." Elizabeth, the night nurse said sitting at the front desk. "If you would please have a seat he shall be with you in a few moment." then she went back to talking to the other nurse that had been standing there.

Rhett sat down where he had just a few hours ago. Only this time he knew what was going to happen this time. Dr. Meade was going to tell him that Scarlett had died. He shook his head making the thought go away. No he mustn't think that, if he did then that would happen to Scarlett. He had to think positive thoughts not negative ones. But Rhett just couldn't help it, so many negative thoughts came through his mind.

Rhett rubbed his hands together to get them warm. Minutes ticked by Rhett didn't know if he could sit there much longer. He began to tap his foot and his hand on his knee. He just had so many nerves going through his body that this was the only way to relieve them...at the moment. Finally after what seemed forever Dr. Meade came out with a grim face.

Dr. Meade walked over to Rhett with no hope on his face. Rhett began to get a tight feeling in his chest and body. The nerves tightened. It was as if someone had gripped his whole body and began squeezing it.

"What happened how is she?" Rhett asked standing up before Dr. Meade could say anything. By the look on his face it wasn't good. But Rhett still wanted to no.

"Please sit down Mr. Butler, then I will tell you what is going on" Dr. Meade said waving his arm towards a chair. Dr. Meade sat down in a chair across from a very scared Rhett.

Rhett sat down waiting for Dr. Meade to speak. What had happened to Scarlett? He couldn't stand it anymore he had to know. What Rhett was getting ready to hear he wasn't ready for? In fact no one would be ready to hear this.

"Rhett, Scarlett…is in a very deep coma. We don't know if she will come out of it. The chances are very unlikely" Dr. Meade told Rhett. Dr. Meade knew that, that wasn't what Rhett wanted to hear after losing his child but it was the truth. He couldn't lie to Mr. Butler that would be worse than not telling him at all.

Rhett was so shocked he couldn't speak. What did he mean Scarlett was in a coma. "How did this happen?" Rhett finally asked finding his voice. All Rhett knew was that Scarlett was thrown from the horse, hit her head and began coughing up blood.

"You said that Scarlett hit her head when she was thrown from the horse. When that happened it caused something to react in her brain to shut down." Dr. Meade said clearing his throat. "Along with that there had been some internal bleeding. That is why she was coughing up so much blood. Some of the bleeding was coming from her liver. The rest was coming from the blow that had happened when she hit the ground. At the rate she thrown, is why the bleeding started. With that her right lung collapsed from the presser of the fall. She has a few broken ribs and bones. Her left arm is broken. There are a few cuts on her face, some worse than others. Scarlett also has some buries on her arms and face. From the look of it that is all the cuts and bruises on her body. We got the bleeding in the brain to stop but we are not sure about the bleeding on the inside. That is something we can only hope and pray gets better. You are very lucky Rhett that she hadn't died in your arms or while you were bringing her in. A few moments later Rhett and she would have been dead if you hadn't brought her when you did."

Rhett put his head in his hands and began to fall apart. "How could this happen if only I hadn't chased after her. If only I would have let her go to the lumber shop like she wanted" Rhett said as tears began to fall. This was his fault even if people said it wasn't. He blamed himself for this more than he ever had before. Scarlett's life was in the balance and it was all because of his selfishness. Rhett wanted Scarlett back more than ever; he had her almost killed because of his carelessness.

"Rhett, you mustn't cry it will only make things worse" Dr. Meade said trying to get through to Rhett. He had dealt with so many other case as this so he knew what to do. But right now it wasn't working so well.

"Can I see her?" Rhett asked as he began to calm down. If he could just see her for now, then he would be fine...at least for now. But little did he know that when he would see her it would make things much worse.

"Yes, you can" Dr. Meade said taking him to see his wife. They went down the hall, made a right, a left then another right, then after a few minutes came to a door that read room 215. This was the special unit part of the hospital, the intensive care unit.

When they entered a small room they found Scarlett lying on a bed with her eyes shut like she was sleeping. The cuts and bruise were there just like the doctor had said. But they were only a few of them. You still could see the beauty that Scarlett had even though she had a few marks on her face, you could still tell it was Scarlett. From the forehead up was wrapped up in bandages. There were a few blood spots on the bandages but that was to be expected since there was bleeding. When Rhett saw her he fell at her bed and began to cry all over again.

"This is all my fault if I would have let her left then she would still be alive. She would still hate me but she would still be alive" Rhett said taking Scarlett's limp, bruised hand in his warm one.

"Mr. Butler, it does no good to cry. They say that when a person is in a coma it is better to talk to them. That it might pull them out of it" Dr. Meade said putting his hand on Rhett's shoulder. He had done this so many times that he knew what to say.

Rhett looked up to see that Scarlett's eyes were still shut. As he continued to look at his wife he began realizing how much Bonnie looked like Scarlett. Bonnie had her mothers' dark hair, sometimes had the same attitude as well. But that was what made them strong.

Rhett remembered the night he did this with Bonnie. He just couldn't let her go. Bonnie was his little princess his little Bonnie Blue. But he had to she was up in heaven watching over him and Scarlett.

Now he was going through it with Scarlett. He was going to lose his wife to a horse accident just like he had Bonnie over a month ago. He just wasn't ready for this he didn't think he would see this happening. Rhett thought that Scarlett and him would be together forever.

"I will leave you alone for a while" Dr. Meade said going out of the room. He walked down the hall and got Scarlett's chart and marked _no change_ on one of the lines. Dr. Meade knew this wasn't going to end good, but he couldn't tell Rhett that.

As soon as the doctor was gone Rhett began talking to Scarlett. Dr. Meade had said this was the best way to do this. Rhett would try anything if it got Scarlett out of her condition and back to normal.

"Scarlett, my pet, I'm so sorry for this happening it was my entire fault that this happened to you. You shouldn't be like this you should be home with me like it was meant to be not in a hospital in a coma" Rhett began but he wasn't sure what to say. He took Scarlett's limp, cold hand in his once again. As he sat there trying everything he could think of. He began to think back to the time when he was reading to Bonnie. The story of Sleeping Beauty...

_"Daddy, what happens what happens?" Bonnie asked looking at her daddy with wide eyes. She always loved hearing the many fairy tale that her mother and daddy often told her. Even though she would never tell her parents but her daddy always told the stories a lot better than her mother did. But she still loved her parents dearly. _

_"I don't know Bonnie Blue, I haven't started the story yet" Rhett said looking at his daughter. He had to laugh at this, Bonnie was so into these kinds of story she wanted to know what would happen before he even got the book open. _

_"Start the story start the story," Bonnie said with excitement she always loved fairy tales. Even though she had head this story a hundred times she just had to hear it again, again and again. These kinds of stories never got old to Bonnie. _

_One thing her mother always did was bring her daughter warm chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk when she read her daughter stories. Her daddy always bought her a new toy when he read her stories. Bonnie was too young to no yet that Rhett and Scarlett were trying to fight to be the better parent by giving their child something every time they read her a story or played with her. _

_"Alright once upon a time there was a king and queen in a far away land. They were the best king and queen in the land. While everyone thought they had a perfect life the king and queen thought otherwise. One thing that they wanted was missing from their life was a baby. They had always wanted one. One lucky sunny day a baby girl was born to them. They named the little princess Victoria. The day of the birth was announced there was a great party for the princess. Everyone was there except for one evil fairy who disliked the king and queen. She disliked them so much that she put a curse on the princess that made her sleep on her 18th birthday. The only way she could be awakened was by true loves kiss" Rhett started as he turned the pages._

_"Then what happened daddy?" Bonnie asked looking at the pictures with wonder. Did the princess live to see her 18th birthday? Oh, Bonnie just had to know. It was eating at her so badly. _

_"The day finally arrived of the princesses 18Th birthday. Everyone was existed for the princess she would become an adult and she could marry. But the princess wasn't happy the day before she turned 18 she had met a young man in town. The princess told her parents about it but they didn't want to hear it. So the princess locked herself in her room refusing to come out. That evening came and everyone was at the party except for the princess. She was still up in her room. While she sat at a mirror she saw something coming from the fireplace it looked like smoke but there was no fire. The princess didn't pay any action to it. But the next thing the princess knew was she was in a room that she had never seen before. She looked around for a way out but she couldn't find one and finally she came across this old lady and asked if there was any way out. The old lady said yes there was. But the only way out was if she touched the thorn of the rose that the old lady held in her hand. The princess wasn't sure but she had to get to the party or her parents would began to worry and get mad. So she did what the old lady asked but instead of finding a way out everything went black and the princess was put under the spell that had been cast on her many years ago."_

_"Did her prince ever come?" Bonnie asked wanting to know the answer. She just couldn't wait anymore. She was practically falling off her daddy's lap she was so excited. "Hurry daddy, hurry" her small voice came again. _

_"Alright, alright Bonnie Blue, calm down. You need to calm down before I start again." Rhett said looking down at his daughter. _

_Bonnie shut her mouth and sat there quietly with her hands placed neatly in her small lap. Rhett started reading moments later. _

_"The king and queen began to get very worried so they sent three guards to look for her. They found her sleeping on the cold hard ground. After putting the princess to bed the guards went and told the king and queen, they where heartbroken that this had happened. This was what they were trying to protect her from. Days went by and still no sigh of the man that was to wake the princess. Finally after three days a man came on horseback to the castle telling of how he had heard of a beautiful princess. The king and queen told him of what had happened. So the prince climbed the highest tower to get to the sleeping princess. The prince finally got up to the tower. As he leaned in to kiss the princess he recognized her from somewhere. After he kissed the princess opened her beautiful green eyes to see the man she had seen just a few days ago in the town. She had finally got her prince charming after all those years" Rhett finished looking down at his daughter who had fallen asleep._

_Bonnie was so existed to hear the story. That she had wore herself out by doing so. Rhett laughed under his breath this was really very cute Bonnie looked just like Scarlett when she was sleeping. He picked her up and placed her in bed. "What happened daddy to the princess?" Bonnie's sleepy voice came, as her small eyes opened and looked up at her daddy. _

_"She lived happily ever after" Rhett answered Bonnie with a smile. Bonnie always fell asleep during the end. So he would tell her when she either woke up or if she woke while he placed her into her big bed. _

_"So you're mother's prince charming right?" Bonnie asked with a yawn. She always thought her parents where king and queen or a prince and princess. _

_"I sure am. Now go to sleep Bonnie Blue" Rhett said kissing Bonnie on the forehead. In a way the story that Rhett had just told his daughter was kind of like Scarlett's and his life. _

Rhett smiled at this memory that was one of Bonnie's favorite stories. What Bonnie had said long ago about how he was Scarlett's prince charming and how she was his sleeping beauty was true, ever since he had laid eyes on her the day of the Barbecue all those years ago. Rhett looked at his wife she really was his Sleeping Beauty, he waited there just like the prince had in the story. Rhett would stay right there until his Sleeping Beauty would wake.

**A/N: **What do you think? I thought it was a cute idea to put the story in there. I also thought it would be neat to put in how Bonnie said that her daddy was her mothers prince charming I had to do that. Will Scarlett come out of her deep sleep? or will death coming knocking on the door? review and you will find out:)


	11. Chapter 11: Visitor

Chapter 11: Visitor

Rhett sat by Scarlett's bed side night and day. As the sun met the moon high in the sky Rhett did not leave his true love. For the past few days Rhett never took his eyes off Scarlett. Rhett was staying there until Scarlett woke. He was surviving on 2 hours of sleep a night. Rhett didn't know how much long he could keep this up, but he would do it for Scarlett. When she opened her eyes he wanted to be the first thing she saw and she would know that he never left her side. As Rhett sat in a nearby chair next to Scarlett's bed, he heard the door open. He turned to see Ashley Wilkes standing there. With a grim look upon his tired face. Ashley hadn't been getting a lot of sleep these past couple of days.

"Ashley, it's nice of you to come" Rhett said going over to Ashley and shaking his hand. Ashley walked farther into the medium sized room. The room was lighted by a single window.

"How is she?" Ashley asked looking at Scarlett's lifeless body lying on the bed. All Ashley saw was a shell of Scarlett's body. This wasn't the Scarlett Ashley remember. No, his Scarlett was happy, lively, beautiful, young sixteen year old all thoughts years ago.

"Nothing has changed Dr. Meade, said that he doesn't think Scarlett will come out of it" Rhett said as he began to get chocked up. This was the first time he had talked to anyone about Scarlett's condition.

"Scarlett, will pull through this she's a strong lady" Ashley said not wanting to believe what the doctor had said. He had just gone through the loss of his wife. He couldn't go through this with Scarlett it was just too much.

Ashley went to Scarlett's bed side and took her hand gently in his. "Scarlett, you must wake up you can't leave Rhett," he said looking down at Scarlett who had been asleep for three days now. "He needs you right now and you need him. I can remember that warm June day out at Twelve Okays where you told me you loved me, but you didn't really love me. You thought you did, but you didn't. Your true love is standing in this room. That is Rhett waiting for you to wake up." as he smiled down at Scarlett. "All you have to do is open up your eyes, and you will see." kissing Scarlett's hand.

Ashley could remember when Melanie was dying that was one thing he didn't want to go through. But it was her time to go to go be with god and everyone who loved her. He could understand Rhett's pain and sorrow of all this. He had gone through it with Melanie just a matter of a few weeks ago.

"Everything will be fine Rhett, you'll see" Ashley said truing and looking at him. "Rhett, Scarlett doesn't need your grief she needs words of engorgement. Talk to her about different things like memories of the good times you had together." as he looked at Rhett with sorrow growing more and more in his eyes. This was the best he could offer to help Rhett at this moment in time.

"That would be the next best thing wouldn't it" Rhett said looking at Scarlett with so many memories flowing through his mind. Ashley was right if he told some memories of their life together then it might pull her out of this nightmare.

Minutes went by, but it felt more like hours without any one saying a word. Then Ashley spoke "I better get going I told Beau we would go fishing." as he stood up from the chair.

"Thanks for coming Ashley, Scarlett would be happy to see you" Rhett said showing Ashley to the door.

Rhett went back to sitting next to Scarlett after showing Ashley to the door. "Please Scarlett, please wake up" he said stroking her hand. He looked down with sad eyes would this be there last few days or moments together?

Rhett began stroking Scarlett's cold colorless cheek."Scarlett, I'm so sorry that I left you. I just needed some time to think that was all. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I really do care about you. You're the missing piece of my life. It's just sometimes we need to work are problems out instead of yelling at each other" Rhett continued stroking Scarlett's cheek then sighed heavily. "But we have had a lot of good times haven't we. When we realized we were meant to be together...

_It was a very lovely day in Atlanta Georgia the sun was shining high in the sky as a small cool breeze blew through the streets and trees. The day couldn't be any more beautiful. But Scarlett would soon find out that it could be a much better day then what it was turning out to be. Scarlett made her way down the long staircase and made her way into the big sitting room. As the sun shined through the window, making the room just as big and beautiful like it was a dream like state._

"_Rhett, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked going into the sitting room where she found Rhett._

_"I've come to tell you that I can't live without you my dear," Rhett said taking her hand._

_"I don't think this is funny Rhett Butler. Now get off your knee your embarrassing me and I'm guessing your embarrassing yourself" Scarlett said jerking her hand back. This was not funny this was a joke right?_

_"Not in the least Scarlett" Rhett said taking her hand in his again. "You're the light of my life"_

_Scarlett couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was the light of his life. That was so sweet. "Rhett, I...I don't know what to say. I'm so...so touched that you like me so much" Scarlett with a smile going across her lips along with happiness in her dark green eyes._

_"Scarlett, I can make your dreams come true. Anything you could ever want" Rhett said looking into Scarlett's green eyes as he got up from his knees and took her in his arms. "I will make you very happy"_

_Scarlett's heart began to beat. It began to beat so fast that she thought it would come out of her chest. Then her checks began to get very got hot like the sun that shown from above._

_"What do you say?" Rhett asked pulling out a big diamond ring. It was the biggest ring in all Atlanta._

_Scarlett's mouth fell open and eyes got wide. This couldn't be happening could it be? "Rhett I...I yes I will marry you" Scarlett said with a smile._

_"I will be the best husband in all Atlanta" Rhett said taking her back into his strong arms._

_They were going to have a very happy life together. They both knew it with all their hearts._

**Another great memory was when Bonnie was born...**

_"Rhett, can I talk to you for a moment" Scarlett came up to Rhett while he was sitting out in the garden. She wasn't sure that she could tell him..._

_"Of course my dear what is it?" Rhett asked as Scarlett sat down next to her husband._

_Scarlett could do this she knew she could "You know how we talked about...children's names" Scarlett said looking at Rhett with a small smile._

_"Yes. Scarlett, are you-" Rhett asked with wide eyes with happiness showing in them._

_"Yes, I'm pregnant!" Scarlett said with happiness as a bigger smile came across her lips._

_"That's wonderful. How long have you known?" Rhett asked as Scarlett sat on his lap. This was just wonderful. Rhett couldn't believe he was going to be a father._

_"I just found out today. So far you're the only one I've told" Scarlett said as her eyes fell from his._

_"Why haven't you told anyone else? The mother to be is supposed to tell people" Rhett asked taking her hand and kissing it._

_"Well I wanted you to be the first one to no that's why. Don't worry there will be plenty of time to tell people that I'm having a baby. Nine months really" Scarlett said with a laugh._

_"From this point on, you're not to do a single thing until the baby is born" Rhett said moving a piece of Scarlett's hair out of her face._

_"But, Rhett, that's nine months. Are you sure you can do this for nine months?" Scarlett asked with some worry forming in her voice._

_"No, if ands or buts about it Scarlett. I'm doing it for you" Rhett said putting up a finger not wanting to hear any arguing from his wife._

_"Alright Rhett, if it makes you happy I will let you do everything" Scarlett said caving in. "Now what do you want to name the baby?"_

_"But, Scarlett, we don't know what it is yet" Rhett said with a surprised look upon his face. How could have Scarlett already begun to pick out names. After all she just found out today._

_"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't pick out a girl's name and a boy's name" Scarlett said "That's why I wrote some names down" as she pulled out a piece of paper with names on them. "What about...Elizabeth Victoria?"_

_"Um, no, that sounds too proper. Were from Atlanta not England dear," Rhett said looking at Scarlett with a small laugh._

_Yeah Rhett did have a point there they were from Atlanta, but she still liked the name. "Oh, all right how about Andrew Lee" Scarlett asked looking from the paper._

_"I like that name. It's very manly" Rhett said with a smile and laugh._

_"I thought you would like it" Scarlett agreed with a laugh. "Now that we've settled on a boy's name we need to choice a girl's name" Scarlett said looking at the paper once again. "Annabelle Nicole?"_

_"Um, that's an okay name. It's cute, but I don't think that will work" Rhett said looking at Scarlett. "What about Bonnie Blue Butler?" as he snapped his fingers together._

_"Aw, I love that name. It's so cute" Scarlett said writing down the name._

_She knew that she and Rhett would be great parents._

**_flashback con..._**

_For the next nine months Rhett did everything, not letting Scarlett lift a finger, "Rhett, you've got to stoop you're going to be tired by the time the baby comes" Scarlett said taking the glass of lemonade._

_"No, no, I won't Scarlett. I've done this for the past nine months, I think I can handle the last few weeks" Rhett said as Scarlett sat in his lap._

_"Alright have it-" Scarlett started but didn't finish she was interrupted by a pain in her stomach. Scarlett clutched her stomach._

_"My pet, what's wrong? Is it time?" Rhett asked helping Scarlett up. But the way Scarlett grabbed her stomach he knew it was time. Why did he even ask the question?_

_"Yes I, oh, think so, oh!" Scarlett said in pain as Rhett helped her inside. As Scarlett walked inside she fell to her knees from the labor pains._

_"Rhett, I...can't...do...this" Scarlett said in between the fast coming labor pains. She put her hand to her forehead it was just too much._

_"Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Rhett asked kneeling down next to Scarlett who by now was too weak to move her hand from her forehead._

_"Yes, Rhett, if you would" Scarlett managed to say in a stronger voice._

_Rhett picked Scarlett up gently and carried her the rest of the way. As Rhett laid Scarlett down on the bed the pain began to come faster. Scarlett began to get hot and sweat began to come down her face._

_"I'm going to go get the doctor. Do you want Melanie to come over as well?" Rhett asked getting a towel for Scarlett's head then wiping her face with it._

_"Yes, and hurry, it's getting worse!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as Rhett left to get the doctor and Melanie. She didn't know how much longer she could take the pain._

_By the time Rhett was back with Dr. Meade and Melanie it began to storm. The rain poured down from heaven like the angels where crying. From the storm outside it was a sigh that it wasn't going to be an easy birth._

_"Mr. Butler, if you will please wait in the other room. I will call you in when she had the baby," Dr. Meade said as he walked towards the bedroom where Scarlett lay in pain._

_"RHETT!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as she lay in bed, giving birth to their child. It began to get worse and worse. How she wished Dr. Meade would hurry._

_"Let me go in" Rhett said looking at Dr. Meade. "Scarlett needs me. She needs me now more than ever." looking at Dr. Meade with worry._

_"She'll be fine Rhett, Melanie's in there helping her calm down" Dr. Meade said telling Rhett that everything was going to be just fine. Then he went into the room to help Melanie._

_Moments went by which in turn turned into minuets and minuets into hours. Rhett could hear Scarlett yelling for him. How he wished he could be in there with her. To tell her that he was there and that everything was going to be fine._

_"What is taking so long?" Rhett asked walking back and forth in his study. This was getting so aggravating._

_"Calm down Rhett, I'm sure everything is fine," Ashley said watching Rhett walk back and forth. "Do you want a drink?"_

_"No, I've already had three...I think" Rhett said as he continued walking back and forth. He could fill the first few drinks take effect._

_"Okay, that explains how you can't walk straight" Ashley said with a laugh. He always thought that Rhett could hold more than one drink. This child birth thing had him very upset, but Ashley didn't blame him. Even though he couldn't be there for his own child's birth Scarlett had told him that Melanie did as for him a few times._

_"Hey, I drink when I get nerves" Rhett said taking up for himself. "You would too if you were here for your child's birth." as he downed yet another drink._

_Ashley didn't say a word he just went back to his drink. A few minutes later Melanie came out. "You can go in now Rhett" Melanie said stepping into the study._

_Rhett walked quickly into the bedroom to find Scarlett sitting up in bed with their child in her arms._

_"Rhett, meet you're new daughter Bonnie Blue Butle,r" Scarlett said as he came over to them._

_"Hi Bonnie, I'm your daddy" Rhett said in a baby voice. He couldn't believe it he was a new father._

_"Now you're making a fool of yourself" Scarlett said, looking at Rhett, rolling her eyes._

_"What's wrong with talking to our daughter like that?" Rhett asked looking up at Scarlett._

_"Nothing, it just sounds weird" Scarlett said with another laugh._

_"Well she's my daughter and I can talk to her that way if I want to" Rhett said looking back down at his precious daughter. "Yes, I can" he said talking in a baby voice once again. "I'm also going to spoil you rotten"_

_Scarlett just rolled her eyes. "I had to do all the work now. All you did was sit in there with Ashley, drinking away" she said looking up at Rhett with her eyebrows raised._

_"I'll have you know I didn't drink. I was too nervous to" Rhett said rocking his daughter back and forth, trying to hide the fact that he did have one little drink._

_"Whatever you say" Scarlett said with a small smile. Rhett really loved his new daughter. They were going to spoil her rotten just like any other parents would spoil their children._

_But little did Scarlett know that she would hardly see her child as she got older. Bonnie would be spending more and more time with Rhett, since Rhett thought Scarlett was unfit mother._

**_End of Flashback_**

As Rhett came back to the present, tears had filled his eyes. He knew that he didn't often do such thing but this was his wife and she was dying. What would he do if she died? Sell the house and move back to Charleston like he was doing a few days ago? Go get himself so drunk that he couldn't take it anymore? Rhett just had so many questions running through his head some he didn't even want to think about. The one he was dreading the most kept creeping into his mind. How would he plan and get through the funeral? As he thought of these things he thought he heard a faint noise calling out to him.

"Rhett" it sounded like a female's voice said, but the sound was too faint to be heard to be sure.

Rhett looked up to see nothing nobody in the door way or anything, just him and Scarlett, who hadn't moved nor woken. What was it that he just heard? Rhett shook his head he was tried that's all he just needed some rest. All Rhett heard or felt was the wind blowing through the room, leaving a small chill in the cold November air. Rhett went over to the wind and shut it, but not before looking up at the sun that was setting in the east. Rhett sighed sadly and went back to sitting next to Scarlett, waiting for her to wake from her slumber. As he sat there, he thought he heard what he had moments ago. No. How was it possible? It was just his mind playing with him. If it truly was Scarlett then why wouldn't she wake?


	12. Chapter 12:Gone

Chapter 12: Gone

**Some place special...**

Scarlett opened her eyes to see a very peaceful and beautiful place. The clouds met the sky like in a dream. It was almost as if Scarlett was dreaming. As if none of this was real. Scarlett looked around and saw many people that she had never seen before. After seeing face after face that she didn't know she finally came across some of her family members. Her mother, pa and Melanie but where was Bonnie? Finally after what seemed like forever Scarlett soon came across her little girl.

"Bonnie, oh, Bonnie, baby. How I have missed you so very much" Scarlett said as she hugged her daughter, holding her tight as if she would never left her go. She had done that once before. Scarlett didn't plan on losing her again not if she could help it.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled away from Scarlett's warming and loving hug.

"I don't know. I guess I've died and gone to heaven" Scarlett answered her daughter with a warming smile.

"No, mother, you're not supposed to be here yet. Daddy needs you now more than ever. You two are meant to be together" Bonnie said as shock filled her small but cute voice. How could her mother say that she has died and came here?

"What do you mean not supposed to be here? I've died haven't I?" Scarlett asked as worry filled her face. What was Bonnie talking about? Of course she had died this was heaven wasn't it? It just had to be.

"You're not dead yet mother, you're just dreaming and have been asleep for a week now" Bonnie answered as worry filled her small fragile body.

Scarlett thought for a while she wasn't really dead? She was just asleep and that was all, in a deep sleep in the hospital room. Scarlett hardly understood any of this.

"So I'm really just a sleep and not dead? Well then how can I see you and everybody else?" Scarlett asked shaking her head back and forth with confusion this wasn't making any sense at all.

Bonnie nodded her head yes with a smile going across her small pink lips. "Yes, mother, you're only dreaming, and daddy is waiting for you to wake up. It's up to you rather you wake up or not. If you don't then they will pronounce you dead and you will be buried alive. Then daddy will fall all to pieces" Bonnie said as a single tear rolled from her blue eyes and down her warm check. Her smile was no more instead it was replaced by trembling lips, as more tears gushed from her small eyes.

Scarlett's face was covered in horror no she couldn't be buried alive. No she was going to come out of this horrible nightmare. As god as her witness she was going to come out of this. When she did she would be with Rhett. Then tomorrow would be another day. Another day where they would be together for the rest of their loving lives, "But, Bonnie, what will happen to Rhett if he does fall apart? I need to know Bonnie. Please tell me please" Scarlett said with fear and sadness filling her voice as she shook Bonnie a little trying to get through to her.

"He will be very depressed and lonely. When I died he blamed himself for losing me and he will blame himself if you die mother," Bonnie said as she began to cry buckets and buckets of tears.

Scarlett pulled her little girl close to her and told her not to cry that everything would be okay. She held Bonnie like a small fragile doll that was so tender at the touch. You where scared to touch her afraid that she might break into a thousand pieces. Scarlett knew her little girl. As she held Bonnie Scarlett rocked her back and forth as she rubbed her back.

"My little girl, please don't cry everything is going to be fine," Scarlett said in a sweet and loving voice. She couldn't bear to see her little girl crying.

**Back at the hospital...**

Three more days went by and Scarlett still had not woken from her slumber. Rhett began to get very worried as the days dragged on. What would Rhett do if Scarlett died? He had already lost his only and precious daughter Bonnie a month ago. He couldn't lose the love of his life as well all because of a horse accident. As Rhett thought of the many years they had spent together and the memories as well.

Bare white walls covered the tiny room on all four sides. Whit curtains covered long glass windows as the sun peeked through. A small cart holding silver medical instruments sat beside Scarlett's bedside. One crisp white sheet covered a long mattress with spring's popping from the side Scarlett's feet hang over the end. One lamp's light shown over her lifeless body. Outside the chirping of birds filled the air, but inside Scarlett's room silence permeated the space. On a small nightstand set a glass vase holding one red rose. Everyday Scarlett slumbered one petal gently fell onto Scarlett's cold, hard, colorless hands. The curse that had taken hold seemed to skip every other generation. This generation would be Scarlett…

Scarlett's grandmother fell off a stallion given to her by her husband Liam. Scarlett's grandmother, Eileen, was ridding, with Liam on the night of their fifth wedding anniversary on Liam's horse farm. Liam's father was a wealthy jockey who owned prize winning horses. Liam inherited the family horse farm when his father Clark Connor O'Hara died of a sudden blow to the chest from his prize winning black stallion named black night. His mother Gertrude Emilia O'Hara was left alone to raise their only child Liam. A few years later when Liam was fifteen his mother died of a sudden fall from black night when she rode him to see her husband's grave site. Gertrude fell beside her husband's head stone.

On the night of their fifth wedding anniversary, Liam and Eileen rode Starlight and Moondust, Liam's prize-winning white stallions through the rolling green pasture of the horse farm. The breeze whistled through the trees, and the moonlight lit the path on the green lush grass of the pasture. Eileen's deep purple cloak tied beneath her chin fluttered in the wind. She waited for Liam to catch up to her. "Look into my eyes, Liam O'Hara. What do you see?"

"I see a thousand moonbeams shining, but not one of those moonbeams compares with your beauty. Do you know what I see every time I look at you, Eileen? I see the beauty with auburn hair and rosy cheeks who stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on her. When you turned around at the wishing well in front of the Dublin city square I knew you were the one."

"Liam O'Hara, nothing can take you away from me. I will be yours for always. Tears glistened as each one rolled down Eileen's cheeks. She leaned toward Liam as he held to the reins of Starlight. Eileen's full red lips met the tenderness of Liam's smile. Passionately, she pressed her lips with Liam's. Eileen turned her head to look up at the stars and paint a picture of this night in her mind forever. Suddenly, a bright orange blaze shone in the distance in the direction of the horse barn. "Wha ... Wha...Oh no!" Eileen kicked the side of Moondust with her pointed leather boots and rode off toward the fire.

"Wait! Wait!" Liam raced after her. "Stop, Eileen. Stop!"

"Ahhhh! Starlight's hoof caught a stick in the middle of her path. Before she could catch herself, Eileen fell over Starlight's head and flipping in the air landed on her neck.

"Eileen, Eileen, where are you?" Liam called. In the darkness, his foot hit something soft. Looking down at his feet, he saw the deep purple cloak. "Oh no Oh no It can't be Eileen Eileen!" Liam's scream flooded the darkness as the orange blaze continued to burn in the night.

Rhett looked on as he sat by Scarlett's bed side once again for the twelfth night now. Rhett had never left Scarlett's side except once and that was the night he had gotten word that Scarlett's life was in the balance. Since that moment that he rode off into the deep snow with wide blowing rapidly. Rhett had never left the room let alone the hospital. Rhett wouldn't even allow someone else to site with Scarlett. He was scared something would happen and he would miss it, even if it was good or bad. Rhett felt like he was grading the crown jewels of England, to him he really was. Scarlett was his Sleeping Beauty, his princess from a book he would often read to Bonnie and his crown jewels of his life.

One thing that Rhett recalled one night when Scarlett and him were still together was when she told him about the curse that had been somehow put upon the O'Hara girls…

"_What is it that you wanted to talk to me about my pet?" Rhett asked sitting on the balcony of their very beautiful home. That over looked the very pretty valley that resembled Tara very much. _

"_I've never told you this before but…my families cursed." Scarlett said very bluntly. She had no other idea of telling Rhett except the best way. _

_Rhett looked at Scarlett with confusion written all over his face. After a few moments of silence he found his voice. "What are you talking about Scarlett? None of this makes any sense. What curse are you talking about?" Scarlett must have had another bad dream or something thing like that just didn't exist. _

"_When I was very young I remember…well it was more like told. That when my grandmother was riding her horse with my grandfather on their fifth wedding anniversary. She was thrown from the horse and was killed instantly-"Scarlett started but was interrupted by Rhett who at the time was having a hard time following this. _

"_Scarlett, my dear there is no such things as curses. There all just made up things that are put in fairy tales, like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty there only there to scare children. There not real my pet. You where just told that at a young age just to scare you. To make sure you where safe on a horse that's all." Rhett said taking Scarlett's hand in his as hers began to shake from the fear that began to come out from this tale. _

"_Rhett, it's real it really is. It wasn't just my grandmother. It happened to her mother as well. I was told that it skips every other generation. My mother was killed by the flu when the war was at bay. So it didn't happen to her so…I'm next Rhett. I'm the one who has to suffer this offer fate Rhett and there is nothing I can do about it." Scarlett sobbed as tears came to the surface of her eyes and made there may down her cheeks. Scarlett was telling the truth. She would never lie about such a thing."After all these years I always thought I would die of some kind of disease or of old age but never….from a horse accident." The whites of her eyes got whiter as if she had seen a ghost. Her hand flew to her trembling mouth trying to hold in the gasp of horror trying to come from her small mouth. _

"_My pet that is not going to happen, why has this scared you so? I'm going to stay right here to make sure nothing happens to you alright. Nothing is going to get to you and your most certainly will not be in a horse accident, because I'm not going to let you ride one by yourself until you have convinced yourself that this was all a story made up just to scare you." Rhett said holding his love close, putting his fingers though her lovely hair. Rhett knew this was all some story to scare Scarlett when she was little, it just had to be. Who would scare a young a child by telling them that they were going to die of a house accident when they got older, someone out of their right mind that's who. _

"_That just makes thing worse Rhett. I'm not going to get to ride a horse by myself for the rest of my life!" Scarlett sobbed as she buried her face into Rhett's jacket. Horse riding was something she loved to do, how could Rhett say such a horrid thing? _

"_I'm sorry Scarlett, but until this thing passes that you think your family is cursed there is no horse riding by yourself, I'm sorry." Rhett answered Scarlett in a voice that Scarlett had never heard before. _

_It gave Scarlett chills as if someone had put something cold down her back. The sound of the voice just made Scarlett want to run and hide somewhere, somewhere where she couldn't be found. So Scarlett broke Rhett's embrace and ran into the house and sat in her window seat, where she often did when she needed to get away from the outside world. Scarlett put her head to her knees and began to cry the tears that had been shut up for so long. Why didn't Rhett believe her? She was telling the truth she knew it was true. The tears came one after another big, round; fat, salty tears fell on her dress leaving water spots, as more tears fell Scarlett heard footsteps getting closer and closer. _

_Scarlett lifted her head to relive red, swollen, stained eyes looking up at Rhett. _

"_Scarlett, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. I know that you love riding horses but if that is the only way to keep you away from this curse you where talking about then I have to do this to you I'm sorry." Rhett said standing next to the window seat as Scarlett turned her head from him and looked out the window and at the lovely autumn day. _

"_Go away Rhett, I don't want to talk to you right now." Scarlett said wiping the few tears away with the back of her hand. _

"_Scarlett, I'm trying to apologies for the way I just asked and you're just pushing me away." Rhett answered trying to take Scarlett's hand, but she jerked it back and laid it back where it was. "Scarlett, what is wrong I told you I was sorry what more do you want me to do?"_

_Scarlett was silence for a few moments then spoke in what seemed to be a cold hard voice. "I want you to believe me that is what I want. I want you to say that you believe me that I'm not crazy." Scarlett said whipping her head towards Rhett. When Rhett looked into her lovely green eyes he saw anger then it turned into a fiery blaze. _

"_Scarlett, I can't believe something that I don't see or hear. I'm sorry my pet but I just can't." Rhett answered his lovely wife of six years. _

"_Oh, so you won't believe me because you can't see it? I thought I could trust you. I thought you would believe me…but I was wrong I've always been wrong. "Scarlett cried once again with tears coming at full force coming down her cheeks."I could die tomorrow and you wouldn't believe the curse then either."_

"_No, Scarlett, I wouldn't. You want to know why? Because curses aren't real like I told you. People are dying every second, every minute of every day. We're all are going to die someday whether we are old or young we are ALL going to die." Rhett said rubbing the side of his hand up and down Scarlett's warm cheek. "Please don't cry anymore my dear. It's true we are all going to die someday you know that. You where raised in a Catholic home you know that there is an afterlife." By this point Scarlett had turned her head to look at Rhett. Her face still red from crying, but it was still so beautiful. _

"_Well if that is what you want to believe Rhett Butler. For the last time curses are real. I cannot believe that you would just let me die without trying to save me. All I have done for you and you continue to not believe your wife. What more can I do? I'm so sick and tired of you always looking down on me. Never believing in what I say or do. Why if I were to tell you that we were going to have another baby you most certainly wouldn't believe me would you? No you wouldn't you would laugh and ask if it was Ashley Wilkes's." Scarlett's face shown with a red glow to it and her mouth wide open as the volume of her words steadily increased. Her fist where clenched and her shoulders stiff and tense. She jumped from one place in the room to another and screamed as if someone was coming after her. _

_Rhett's eyes grew wide as they followed Scarlett's movement. His jaw dropped when she screamed as if he believed that harm would come to her. Slowly he moved towards her but she backed up. His arms extended to embrace her but she fights his love. "My pet calm down you know that I would never let anything happen to you. Why must you be so stubborn? Curses oh curses how could anyone curse a beauty like you? You are as beautiful as the newly fallen snow on Christmas morning. Fire shows in your eyes like the flames of Atlanta. For you I would give my life." Rhett said. Turning her head toward Rhett, Scarlett gasps as if to faint. Then with tiny steps her graceful feet swiftly walked to the man of her life. _

"_How could I be so weak but also so strong, if I doubt you how could you not doubt me? So for now I will give my heart to the man that holds it dearly with very fragile hands for which if it would fall into the wrong hands it would crush my whole being my will to live, my very existence."Scarlett ran into his loving and caring arms where the harm of the outside world could not penetrate. As Scarlett leaned towards Rhett's chest he lifted his strong arms and held her close ever so slightly as she inched further. Rhett's embrace grew tighter and Scarlett's defenses weakened. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed. Rhett's eyes closed with a smile upon his glowing face. Finally she had trusted him. He lifted her light body from the ground and her feet dangled in the air. Before she could utter a sound, he danced in a circle with her lacey dress flowing freely as her feet spun in a circle while he twirled her. Shouts of glee perfumed the air around the couple like the fragrant flowers of the nearby rolling hills. With each passing moment the two understood the true meaning of love, trust, and forgiveness._

_Time will tell the truth. _

Things began to fall into place but not very well.

Rhett sat with his hand on his chin in deep thought. Slowly he came to realize that he was in a hospital room beside his unconscious wife.

"Why? Will she ever awake? Maybe she was right. No, that can't be. I will not let my mind go there. Will not!" Rhett said allowed as his hands fled to his ears blocking out the sound of Scarlett's voice in his head.

While this was happening Dr. Meade came in moments later seeing what was going on.

"Dr. Meade, it's good to hear from you" Rhett said shaking his hand. What news did he bring of Scarlett? Was she going to be okay in a matter of few days? This along with many other questions filled his mind.

"Rhett, please sit down. I have some bad news to tell you" Dr. Meade said as he closed the door behind him. He dreaded telling Rhett the truth but it just had to be done.

Rhett sat down slowly with fear filling his body. Rhett could just fill the fear gripping his heart gripping it as if it were to explode. What was the news? He didn't have time to sit. He wanted to know and he wanted to know right now.

"Rhett, as you know, we have tried everything and anything to get Scarlett out of her sleep..." Dr. Meade stopped for a matter of moments then began once again with a sad exasperation upon his old face. "But unfortunately Rhett, there is nothing more we can do. I'm so terribly sorry for your lose" Dr. Meade said as he pulled out to what seemed to be a chart on Scarlett's process. Then he handed it to Rhett.

Rhett took the chart and looked at it but didn't say anything. He couldn't he wouldn't believe anything the doctor was saying. Rhett began to go numb through his whole body. There whole life was going through his head as if it were a broken tape player (**A/N**: I know that a tape player didn't exist back then, but it was the only thing I could come up with. So just go with me on this) Rhett finally found his voice and spoke. "She can't be dead. She's not dead. I heard her voice in this very room" Rhett said as tears filled his eyes.

"Rhett, that is impossible, I'm sorry but she's gone Rhett. There is nothing more I can do" Dr. Meade said trying to reassure Rhett that none of that was possible.

By now, Rhett had fallen apart all together. His wife was gone, gone forever, never to come back again. He would never get to see her smiling face or her little temper she had every so often. All that, and so much more, gone just like that, now Rhett finally understood how much time he should have spent with Scarlett and less time fighting with her because you just don't know if you will get another day or not. Scarlett wouldn't get another day on this earth, no matter how much Rhett wanted her back...


	13. Chapter 13:Broken Love

Chapter 13: Broken love

What would Rhett do now, now that his wife was gone forever? He would grow old alone, live alone in that big house that was built just for Scarlett, Rhett would be alone by himself for the rest of his life now that Scarlett was gone. Rhett fell to his knees at Scarlett's bed side moments later with grief and misery. He could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out and tore it into. That's what his life had become now a black hole that nothing or no one could fill or fix. The only person that could do that was Scarlett but she was gone, gone forever. Rhett would never see her again until the day that he entered heaven. Rhett was alone in the world now with no one to hold or to say the words I love you.

"Scarlett, why, why did you have to go for?" Rhett cried as his head fell onto the bed. Tears of pain, sorrow and misery poured from his eyes. Scarlett was dead…brain dead. How could this be? Why just over three months ago they were happy. Happy as a husband and wife could be with a child they bother loved very much. But then there was the morning of September 15 when tragedy pulled the family apart. Bonnie Blue their little princess was riding her little black pony, which she had named midnight, around the arena that Rhett had bought for her. When Scarlett looked up at Rhett and told him to tell her to stop it was too late because she had already come around to the hurtle that her pony didn't jump, causing Bonnie to be thrown from the pony and over the hurtle and causing Bonnie to break her small neck. That was a nightmare for him and Scarlett both even though sometimes Scarlett didn't show that she loved Bonnie all the time, but deep down Rhett knew that Scarlett loved Bonnie just as much as he did.

"I will give you some time alone to say goodbye" Dr. Meade said as he walked to the door and shut it behind him.

"Scarlett, please wake up if you only knew what this means to me. If you're gone then what will I do? I will be lost without your smile that shows off those cute dimples or you're sometimes little temper you have." Rhett cried as he took his wife limp, cold, stiff, num hand. "Scarlett, please, please come back to me I will be the best husband you've ever had out of the three I promise" Some of the salty tears fell onto Scarlett's hand.

As the tears fell Rhett thought Scarlett's hand gave a jerk. He looked up to see that Scarlett hadn't moved from that position in a week. As he sat there grieving the so many memories that him and Scarlett shared was going though his head over and over again. The memory that stuck out in his mind the most was when he first set sight on Scarlett. The day of the Wilkes barbeque at Twelve Oaks…

_The day was like any other June day, a very lovely day indeed but hot and hummed. Anybody who was anybody was at the Wilkes barbeque. One of the most known family's was the O'Hara's. As Scarlett and Cathleen were walking up the big grand staircase Scarlett's eyes feel on a man's at the bottom looking up at her._

"_Cathleen, who is that?" Scarlett asked looking at the man who was looking at her._

"_Why that's Rhett Butler. Haven't you heard Scarlett he's the richest man in Charleston" Cathleen answered her friend as they walked up the stairs once again._

"_No, I haven't tell, tell" Scarlett said looking over at Cathleen with a smile._

"_Well he was supposed to get married to this girl in Charleston named Ann I think but she said no and walked out on him" Cathleen said whispering into Scarlett's ear._

"_No!" Scarlett said with a gasp as her one of her gloved hands covered her mouth._

"_Yes," Cathleen said nodding her head yes._

_As the afternoon rolled on Scarlett made her way into the library to tell Ashley Wilkes the news. As the fighting went on between Scarlett and Ashley, Rhett was lying on the couth trying to take a nap._

"_It's true you said that you loved me its true you did!" Scarlett cried as she slapped Ashley across the face._

_He didn't respond Ashley just walked out with a word back to Melanie to his true love, leaving Scarlett there with tears forming in her lovely green eyes._

"_Fiddle Dee- Dee how could this happen we were meant to be!" Scarlett cried as she picked up a vase and through it at the fireplace._

_Moments later a man sat up and looked at Scarlett. "Has the war started?" he asked as he wiped his head to look at Scarlett._

_Scarlett gasped in alarm. "Sir, you should have made your present known" Scarlett said calming herself back down._

"_Why over that love scene I wouldn't dream of it" Rhett said getting up and going over to Scarlett._

"_How dare you! You sir are no gentleman" Scarlett said with anger as she turned to go from the room._

"_You miss are no lady of any means" Rhett said telling her what he really thought of her._

"_Oh" Scarlett said turning back towards Rhett._

"_Don't think I hold that against you" Rhett said "But I just might"_

"_You sir have no need to speak to me that way" Scarlett said as her temper began to flare without any warning._

"_I'm sorry miss what I meant to say was. I hope to see more of you when you're free of Mr. Wilkes" Rhett said trying to kiss her hand._

"_Uh you sir are not even capable to wipe his boots" Scarlett said jerking her hand back then turned and left the room, only to hear Rhett's laugh and a few other words._

"_We will see miss we will see" as his laugh filled the library._

As Rhett came out of that memory how much he wished Scarlett was there and alive to share in that moment. Even if she where to argue with him over that time it was better than sitting there by himself, saying his last goodbyes to Scarlett, which he had always loved even through the hard times.

As the moments went by Dr. Mead came back in with a grim face. "Rhett, it's time" Dr. Meade said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Rhett looked up into his face to see that he too had tears in his eyes as well. He looked back down at his wife and spoke one last time. "I love you my pet I've always love you from the first time I saw you. You are my true Sleeping Beauty" As he kissed his wife for the very last time.


	14. Chapter 14: When love is gone

Chapter 14: When love is gone

"It might be better if you left the room for a few moments Rhett" Dr. Meade said after Rhett told his finale goodbye to the woman of his dreams. Dr. Meade knew how hard this was for Rhett to lose the love of his life. The missing piece of his heart was finally filled, but was taken away out from underneath him just like that. Dr. Meade knew that he had just lost his child just a matter of months ago and now his wife whom he loved with all his heart was lost to him forever.

"No, I want to stay" Rhett said motionless as the tears dried in his eyes, still looking down at Scarlett's lovely and peaceful face. He didn't want to leave his loves side through thick and thin he would be there. He stood back as nurses came in.

"No, stop I won't let you do this she's my world my life. Scarlett is the only thing I have left to me" he cried as he looked at the nurses with tears in his eyes. He couldn't let them do this it just wasn't right. Couldn't they see that Scarlett was still alive? "She's alive I swear she is. If you would just look then you would see that she is still alive. Please Scarlett, wouldn't want you to do this to her." as he fell to his knees as he broke down all together. This just wasn't fair why was this happening? Scarlett deserved to live just like everybody else did. She was so young it wasn't right that she be taken from this world at such a young age.

"No, Rhett, It's like I told you earlier. I'm sorry but she is gone, there is nothing more we can do we tried" Dr. Meade said looking at Rhett as two of the nurses escorted him from the room. "There isn't a fix or cure for everything there just isn't I'm so sorry."

"You killed her is what you did!" Rhett yelled as he was taken out into the hall. "You good for nothing son of a bitch!" he yelled as he was told to stay back. Dr. Meade had no needs to call himself a doctor. Doctors were supposed to help people not make them worse or make them on the verge of death. "Let me at him I will kill him I swear I will!" as he got loose from the nurses.

Rhett went over and was about to punch the doctor in the nose when a much bigger guy took him by the arms and drug him from the room with force.

"Rhett, Rhett, where are you" a faint female's voice came into the cold dead of night. Was this Scarlett calling for her love or just the sound of wind going through the very small room?

"You see she is here!" Rhett yelled once again hoping this time it would do some good. Without a glance at Rhett Dr. Meade just shook his head back and forth and went back to filing out the death certificate for Scarlett. Rhett had lost his mind. Dr. Meade knew this was going to be hard for Rhett, but never this bad. Rhett had lost his sense of mind when Bonnie died and then lost his sense to live when Scarlett died. What was going to become of Rhett now that everyone in his life was gone? Take him to a home for crazy people or take him to a home where they took care of you night and day? And many other people thought this for the past few days.

"Mr. Butler, I realize you are upset but yelling at the doctor isn't going to bring her back" Beth the night nurse said stepping in front of Rhett trying to keep him back while the other nurses did their job. This was one of the worst parts about being a nurse you had to keep everything calmed down or everything would go hay wire.

"But I can't lose her don't you see, Scarlett is my world my life I can't lose her to this…for something I have caused" Rhett said as his head fell with his eyes looking at the ground. This truly was his fault for what had happened, he had killed Scarlett. If only he had stayed instead of going out on Scarlett then maybe they wouldn't be here...as a matter of fact Rhett knew they wouldn't be here. They would be home where they belonged, home where they would be happy like they once were. One point in their six year marriage they where once happy even though they didn't show it all the time they were happy...for the most part.

"Mr. Butler, it is not your fault this has happened" Beth said speaking to him in a warm and caring voice. She knew how hard it was to lose someone very close. A year ago she had lost her little boy to small pocks. "I know you loved her, I've seen you two walking, talking and laughing together. It is easy to see that you did love her."

Rhett looked up to have the nurse see tears forming in his eyes and running down his face. What the nurse had just said was very true he had been in love with Scarlett since the first day he saw her that day at Twelve Oaks. As Rhett thought back to that lovely day he heard a beep of some kind. He looked over at the door to see many nurses running into Scarlett's room.

"I need help stat" one of the nurses said looking at another with wide eyes. Rhett didn't like the sound of this. His heart began to race rapidly, as his hands began to shake from the nerves and fear shooting through his body all of a sudden. Rhett thought his body was going to go numb all of a sudden. He wasn't going to let Scarlett die; not now it wasn't her time to die.

Rhett ran into the room and took Scarlett in his arms. "Time of death 8:35 pm" another nurse by the name of Anna said looking at Dr. Meade who wrote the number down on the certificate.

"No, Scarlett please don't leave me, please come back" Rhett cried as he held Scarlett in his strong arms. His many tears fell on Scarlett's beautiful face. Rhett hoped and prayed that his warmth and love could bring her back. But sadly this wasn't to be Scarlett's warm body began going cold, cold and stiff. Scarlett lay dying in Rhett's arms. As Scarlett breathed her last breath Rhett held her close to him as if he would never let her go. "Scarlett, don't leave me please. I can't live without you, life isn't worth living without you" he begged one last time. Once again sadly nothing happened; Just like Bonnie Scarlett had died in his loving and caring arms. Rhett gave Scarlett one finale kiss on her icy cold lips.

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance

Garth Brooks-The Dance

The love that was once shared between Scarlett and Rhett was gone forever never to be had again. It was the end to a love that no one else would understand.


	15. Chapter 15:The Perfect Dress

Chapter 15: The Perfect Dress

Rhett held Scarlett's cold, limp, lifeless body to his chest, as he laid his head onto her icy, cold shoulder. Scarlett was gone never to come back to him with her lovely face and body. "My pet, why did you have to go for, couldn't you hear what I was saying to you? Oh, Scarlett, why" Rhett said as he hugged her body to his warm chest never wanting to let her go. Why did this have to happen for? Rhett wasn't a bad person; it was only when he drank did he ever get very angry and violet. God didn't have the right to take away Scarlett when he did. This was all gods fault that this had happened. Rhett slammed his fist onto the bed hard as he held Scarlett. Why couldn't it have been him instead of Scarlett for? If it was him then things would be different. Scarlett would still be alive and well. But then...Scarlett would be sitting right where he was grieving for his lose that life just wasn't worth living.

Dr. Meade came over to feel for a pulse, sadly there wasn't one Scarlett had died in the arms of her lover. Two nurses where standing in the room watching all this happen when a voice came "Katie James, could you please escort Mr. Butler, from the body" as he looked over at tall blond haired lady.

"Mr. Butler, if you would please come with me" the lady said putting her small hand on his shaking shoulder.

"No, I'm staying here, if I leave you will take her away from me" Rhett said not looking up at the nurse. First his little Bonnie Blue and now his wife the woman he had loved so dearly from the moment he laid eyes on her. The young sixteen year old Scarlett the woman he knew that no other man could have.

"Mr. Butler, she's gone there's nothing else we can do Dr. Meade told you that. Come with me and I will help you make the funeral arrangements" Katie said in a calm voice.

Rhett didn't speak when she spoke of the funeral. This was all becoming too hard to grasp. This woman's name was Scarlett's first name as well. This only made things worse far worse.

"Rhett, Scarlett wouldn't want you to do this" Katie said in her genital voice. "She would want you to go on with your life. Not just sitting around blaming yourself for this. Scarlett would be heartbroken if she knew that you were doing this." Katie led Rhett to a nearby chair that sat by the door.

Rhett looked over as they laid a snow white sheet over Scarlett's cold, pale, stiff, lifeless body. He was about to look away when her small right hand began to move. Rhett's heart did a flip and stood up. "Dr. Meade, Scarlett just moved her hand." looking over at the doctor with wide eyes, as they danced with happiness.

Dr. Meade took a deep, annoying breath. He had, finally had enough of this. He knew that Rhett loved Scarlett very much. But enough was enough there was nothing more he or anybody else could do. Plus Rhett hadn't been getting much sleep. That's what was wrong with him lack of sleep was getting to him. "I will tell you this one and finale time Rhett. Scarlett is gone she's never coming back. What you saw was a muscle spasm. When one dies all the muscles in the body go num. That is what you saw Rhett but nothing more." Dr. Meade answered looking at him.

Rhett didn't know what to do when he heard this. That just wasn't right Scarlett should be there…with him leading a happy life together…like they once had all thoughts years ago. Rhett took a deep breath and finally let it all sink in. Rhett went out into the hall with his head in his hands and sat in a chair waiting for the dr. to come out. As he waited for the Doctor, Rhett saw them wheel out Scarlett's body on a narrow, small cart with a white sheet over her small, fragile body. Dr. Mead came out moments later to talk about the funeral arrangements

"Rhett, if there is anything I or the hospital can do just let us know." Dr. Mead said feeling very sorry for Rhett's lose.

"No, I've got it" Rhett said in a mere cold voice walking past Dr. Meade as if he were mad. Rhett walked out into the dead of night and into the chilly, cold December night.

As he was riding home, the carriage approached the lumber store. When the carriage passed Rhett could just see Scarlett walking into the lumber store all happy go lucky with a smile upon her lovely face.

The next morning Rhett was sitting in his study looking at the once white handkerchief that he had always given Scarlett. Now it was stained with blood…Scarlett's blood. The once handkerchief that socked up all of Scarlett's tears was now socked with her blood instead.

"Mr. Butler, yaw need to pick out a dress for Scarlett. I can do it if yaw want" Mammy said coming into the dim lighted study.

"No, Mammy, I will get it" Rhett said looking up at Mammy with sadness in his eyes. Moments later Rhett got up and went into Scarlett's room.

As he entered the room fit for a queen Rhett could still smell Scarlett's perfume that she always wore. The room smelt like roses in bloom. Everything was just as Scarlett left it, neat, tidy and beautiful. It seemed like as if nothing had ever been touched not once.

Rhett made his way to Scarlett's closet and looked through the many dresses she had. After looking and looking through boxes and boxes he came across the dress Scarlett had worn to the Wilkes Barbeque all thought's years ago. Rhett thought this dress would work after all this was one of her favorite dresses to wear back in the day. As he took the dress out of the big box he spotted a red envelop lying on the floor. Rhett picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it and began reading the letter.

_Dear Rhett;_

_Where do I begin…I've never been able to say the words that I had been longing to say. I've kept it inside for so long. I knew that if I didn't say something soon it would be too late. It did, I had waited too long to tell you the absolute truth. The day you left I realized that I loved you. But…it was too late to save what we had at one point. I tried to make things different when you came back from London, but it wasn't meant to be. Things only seemed to get worse. But I knew someday, someday you would come back for me and take me away where we would live happily ever after. I finally got that happily ever after but I never realized that my prince charming was right in front of me, before it was too late. Oh, Rhett, I'm so, so very sorry for what I have done. I do love you so very much with my entire heart. Will there ever be a second chance between us before it's too late?_

_With all my love and more,_

_Scarlett_

As Rhett read the last line, he got a small sharp pain in his chest. He finally had accepted the fact that Scarlett truly did love him, with all her heart, even though she didn't show it all the time.

"My pet, my darling why did I push you aside for? When you needed me the most." Rhett said as he fell to his knees holding the cream colored letter that smelt like fresh roses.

"Mr. Butler, is everything okay in here?" Mammy asked coming into the big closet where Rhett had fallen in grief.

Rhett took a few minutes to draw himself back together. Then spoke in a collected voice. "Everything is fine Mammy. I just had a moment that was all. Do you think Scarlett would like this one?" Rhett asked pulling the green barbecue dress out from behind him as a tear rolled down his face.

"Oh, Mr. Butler, she would love it. You no ever since she had Bonnie she feared that she would never get back into that there dress." Mammy said as that memory came flooding back to her all thoughts years ago.

**Small flashback**

Scarlett walked swiftly around the room waiting for Mammy to arrive to see what her waist line was now. Scarlett waited and waited, like a small child waiting for a toy or candy, until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh, where is she I need to know, I just have to know. If I don't find out soon I'll go crazy" Scarlett said as she began to twirl a piece of her hair in her small, creamy, white hand. Scarlett's fiery temper began to come out. Why was she waiting for? She was Scarlett Butler for pet sake. Scarlett began talking under her breath. "This is downright aggravating uh! I can't take it anymore." as she began to pull out her lovely hair. Scarlett would be old by the time Mammy would get there. Scarlett finally sat down in her lovely window seat, looking out over the big valley that lay right in front of the big, amazing, lovely, beautiful mansion.

Moments later Mammy came in with a huff. Why this began to become too much. Mammy came walking over to Scarlett.

"Where have you been I've been waiting for you for over ten minutes?" Scarlett asked Mammy as she crossed her arms wanting to know what the reason was for making her wait. Nobody ever makes her wait. If they did they needed a very good excuse.

"I am sorry Scarlett, but yawl husband wanted to see yawl as well and I told him that yawl was busy." Mammy said picking up the small corset lying on the king size four poster bed. "Now keep still and suck in."

"I'm trying but it's just so hard to." Scarlett said hanging on with all her might trying to suck in as far as she could. But if she breathed in much longer she would pass out and then what would she do? Never find out what her waist size was? No that was not going to happen she would make sure of that. Before asking Mammy what the size was she prayed to god asking for her waist to be 18 ½ again. Oh how she missed being that size. A grown mans hands could fit around her waist at one point when she was younger. Wait what was she thinking she was still young, 22 isn't old one bite. Was it? Before asking Mammy the question she asked a different one.

"Mammy, darling am I old?" as she turned her head to look back at her with wonder in her eyes. She just had to know if she was.

"Why Miss. Scarlett, where did you come up with such a question like that? Mammy asked looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I've wondered that ever since I've married three men." Scarlett said with a sigh of sadness in her lovely voice. "I married my first husband at sixteen and here I am now with my third husband at 22."

"No Miss. Scarlett yaw is not old, yaw young and spirited. Twenty two is not an old age." Mammy said with a small laugh. "You still have a lot of life left to you." as she tightened the corset ever so tight.

Scarlett was quit for a few moment thinking about what Mammy had just said. Then she asked what she was dying to no more than anything. "What is it now Mammy?" she asked holding her breath. Oh how she hoped and prayed she was the right size again. Oh how she wanted this so.

"Still twenty inches" Mammy said looking Scarlett's waist. Mammy knew this was not what Scarlett wanted to hear. But it was the truth she just couldn't lie to Scarlett. That just wasn't right to do.

"I'm never going to be 18 ½ inches ever again." Scarlett cried as she through fragile small body onto her big queen size bed. She laid her head on a pillow and let the tears roll down her face and onto the lovely bedding.

Rhett heard the cries of his love and went into the room to find her sobbing her eyes out on her bed. "My pet, what is the matter?" sitting next to her as she continued crying her lovely green eyes out. Whatever was the matter with his pet? She seemed fine at dinner a few hours ago.

"I'm...Ne…never…going to be…skinny ever…again!" cried Scarlett as many salty tears fell onto the cream colored bedding.

"Scarlett, my love you are not fat." Rhett said stroking Scarlett's lovely hair with his hand. Where did she get such a thing at?

"Oh, you're just saying that just to make me feel better." Scarlett sobbed as she looked up with red, stained swollen eyes.

"No, I'm not Scarlett," Rhett said taking Scarlett in his big, strong, caring and gentle arms. Moments later he put his hands around her small waist showing her that she was far from being fat. "I told you were fine. Now no more tears now" Rhett said as he whispered this into her ear as he began kissing her skinny white neck.

"Rhett, stop." Scarlett said trying to break his strong grip. She really didn't want to break it far from it, but it wasn't right, not there, not now.

"Why should I? After all you are my wife." Rhett said with a laugh as a smile came across his lips. Why was he really asking for his wife's permission to do this? After all they were husband and wife.

"Because-" Scarlett started but found Rhett's lips down on her causing her to stop speaking what she really wanted to say. Scarlett gave in and pushed herself against his warm body.

"You are the most beautiful, lovely woman in all of Atlanta." Rhett said nibbling on her ear, then made his way down to her neck once again.

"What am I Snow White?" Scarlett asked turning and looking at Rhett with her eyes raised. She hadn't heard the story of Snow White since she was a little girl.

"You're my Snow White. You're fairest in all the land. You always will be mine forever and forever," Rhett answered kissing her forehead moments later. "To answer your question you're still young, you will always be young in my eyes." He rocked her back and forth calming her down. Moments later she fell asleep in his strong, caring and loving arms. Rhett and Scarlett stayed like that all night. Nothing in the entire world would ever separate them.

What Rhett had said was true Scarlett was still very young, youthful and beautiful. But un-knowing to her, Scarlett only had a matter of a few years left to her. At the rip young age of twenty six Scarlett would see her untimely death.

**End of flashback**

As Mammy came out of the memory she found Rhett clutching the beautiful small dress to him as if that was the only thing left of Scarlett. She knew how hard this was for Rhett. After all Scarlett had been the love of his life the missing piece of his heart for ten years. Mammy went over and told Rhett gently that she needed to give the dress to the undertaker of the funeral. Rhett handed her the dress with a shaky hand as a tear rolled down his check. As the dress left his hand a little piece of Scarlett left him for the rest of his life.

Rhett was the only one allowed in to see his love with the casket open. Rhett made his way slowly into the small room with a dark blue suit on and made his way over to where the casket laid open. As he looked down at her he noticed that Scarlett had gotten so thin, from the lack of nutrition and all the medicine she was put on during those last few weeks of her life. Another thing Rhett noticed was that the barbeque dress did fit. After all those years Scarlett had finally gotten back to the size she had been longing to be in. Even though Scarlett got back to that size she didn't get to live to see it.

**A/N**: AW! The baroque dress fit after all thoughs years it finally fit. But its sad how Scarlett didn't get to see it. Review and tell all your friends to that would be a great treat for Halloween. Don't worry I haven't for gotten about my other stories.


	16. Chapter 16:Finale Goodbye

Chapter 16: Finale Goodbye

It was a dreadful, gloomy, windy, rainy day as the clouds where a very dark gray as the stormy weather began to settle in. Everyone was at the funeral for Katie Scarlett O'Hara, Hamilton, Kennedy, and Butler.

It was a rather medium size funeral a few dozen people were there to honor Scarlett. Even though some thought Scarlett to be a man stealer, greedy for money, spoiled brat of a southern belle. As the rain fell buckets and buckets, people came to the podium and spoke about their many memories of Scarlett. Scarlett's sisters Carreen and Suellen where to speak first, one by they spoke of Scarlett.

"Being the youngest of all three of us was at sometimes very aggravating. I was always looked at as the little sister of the O'Hara girls. Scarlett was a very loving and caring sister even though she didn't show it all of the time, we did get a long quit well. I can remember one time when mother had just come home and I had asked her if I could go to the ball the following night. She told me that I could stay up late. After mother and Suellen went into the prayer room, Scarlett, came up to me telling me that mother had told her the same thing at my age" Carreen said holding a handkerchief in her left hand. "I love you so much sister dear" Carreen finished as some tears fell from her eyes and onto the handkerchief.

Suellen comforted Carreen the best she could then she spoke after a few moments. "Many people knew that I didn't really care for Scarlett. In fact at one point I hated her for marrying my beau. Truth be told I really do love Scarlett. When word came that Scarlett had died I began to feel this big hole form. I had held in all my feelings until it was too late. I finally realized something, never go another day mad at someone because you don't know if you will get to say you're sorry or love them again" Suellen said as a sob got stuck in her throat. "Mother and Pa would be so proud of all three of us," As tears of sorrow fell from her eyes, down her cheeks. That's where Scarlett was, she was with their parents in a better place.

After getting themselves together the two sisters went and laid there red roses onto the lid of the glass casket lined with a red border around the center. A golden latch held tight the fragile panels Scarlett lay motionless as beautiful as the day Rhett saw her for the first time. Her long chestnut curls framing her beautiful white face and her hands crossed at her small waist. Pink rosiness dotted her cheeks and her lips showed a blood red.

As they went back to their spots India Wilkes was next to speak. "All of you know that I wasn't on the best of terms with Scarlett either. It wasn't always like that, it all started when she threw herself at my brother. To make matters worse she married my beau just to make Ashley jealous for marrying Melanie. From then on I had a very bad taste in my mouth about Scarlett. When I found out that Scarlett had been injured and had a head injury I realized that it was time to bury the hatchet. As I was making my way over to the store then to the hospital to see Scarlett I had received word that Scarlett had died" India said as tears began to fill her eyes. Never in all her years, had she cried over Scarlett…that was until now.

As his sister made her way back to her spot Ashley Wilkes walked up to the podium. He looked out at the many people that stood around the grave site. Ashley took a deep breath and began to speak moments later "Some people would say that Scarlett was a hard headed woman, a spoiled child or a horrible wife. But to me she was a friend a true friend. Even though she did love me, I did love her, but it was more in a sisterly way. When I lost Melanie it was just not worth living anymore but I have lived through that. People here today loved Scarlett so much, whether it be a friend, a family or husband. We all loved Scarlett in some way or another" Ashley looked over at the closed casket and spoke once again. "I will miss you so much Scarlett, What will I do when I don't see you out and about? We will see each other again" he went over and laid his rose on the casket as well. "Love you forever and always" Then went back and stood next to his son.

"Daddy, why is Auntie Scarlett in that small box for?" an eight year old Beau asked jerking on his father's pant leg.

It had never occurred to Ashley that he had never explained to Beau what death was. He knelt down next to Bow and in a shaky voice he said. "Because Beau she's….dead" Ashley managed to say.

"What's dead daddy?" as he looked his father in the eyes.

"She's not here with us anymore Beau, she's a sleep. Auntie Scarlett has gone to heaven to be with her daughter and Melanie" Ashley said.

"You mean Bonnie?" Beau asked in confusion.

"Yes Bonnie," Ashley said telling him they would talk about it later.

After this had happened Rhett stepped up to the podium where he would say his last goodbye to the woman he loved dearly. "It was a lovely June day on the day of the Wilkes Barbeque that I had first laid eyes on the woman I was to marry and who was to bare me my daughter Bonnie. I had fallen in love with Scarlett the moment I laid eyes on her. I would see her from time to time in town or at the hospital. One evening I had been at a friend's when Prissy came telling me that Melanie had her baby and that they needed to leave right away. I stool a horse and buggy and came to the rescue. As I made my way up the path to Aunt Pity's house Scarlett came running out. She told me she was going back to Tara. I told her that it wasn't safe to. She fell apart so I took her in my arms telling her everything was going to be okay. At that moment I knew that I was truly in love with her. Scarlett truly was the love of my life, and always will be. No other woman will ever change that." Rhett managed to say through the many tears that where forming in his dark eyes. "I'm truly, really going to miss her. You don't know how hard this is for me to swallow. I always thought that me and Scarlett would be together forever and always" As he did his best to hold back the many tears forming in his eyes. But it did no good the tears fell anyway without warning. Rhett went and laid his red rose with the rest of them on top of Scarlett's casket. As he laid his rose down the many tears that had been inside finally fell, fell onto the lid of the casket. While standing at the casket Rhett's knees began to fill weak. He fell on them moments later as his head along with one of his hands into a fist fell onto the casket as some of his grief came flowing out. "Why, why Scarlett, Why did you have to go and leave me all alone for in this good for nothing cold world." Rhett cried as his emotions finally let go and tears fell or more like flowed onto the glass casket. Rhett tired to get up but it was no use he fell back down moments later. Clutching the lid of the glass casket Rhett pries it open and knees beside her gently leaning towards her lips, Rhett's lips pressed against Scarlett's. "I love you my pet. Please wake up I know you're just asleep."

The many people there stood there letting Rhett have a few moments to his self. As seconds turned into minutes Rhett stayed that way for a while spending a few finale moments with his wife.

**A/N**: Is this the end of the couple we have known and grown to love? I have some good news...I might get to enter this story in a national novel writing month. But I need your guys help. I have to have 50,000 words in order to enter it. Right now I have 24,000 some odd words. This is were you guys come in. I need some ideas in order to keep the story going. I have a few for the next chapter but I'm not sure. I could really use your guys idea's. 50,000 words is hard to get to lol. Thanks:)


	17. Chapter 17:Learning to cope

Chapter 17: Learning to cope

"Rhett, it's time to come away from the casket and go home." Ashley said going up to the grieving Rhett.

Rhett's head lifted from the casket and looked over at Ashley who had calmly walked up to him. "No, leave me alone you wretch!" Rhett yelled" You won't take her way from me anymore. You've already done your work. You've poisoned my Scarlett for the past ten years. Your work here is done!" glaring at Ashley as if he was going to kill him right then.

Ashley left Rhett's side and waited like the rest for a lost Rhett to come back to them, so they could leave the cemetery. Minuets went by with Rhett talking to his love as if she were really there, as if she really hadn't died.

"I must leave my love, but I will be back someday. Someday I will come be with you forever." Rhett answered as he got to his feet and headed to the carriage.

As the rain continued to fall Rhett looked back one last time to see his love being put in the ground, where she would spend the rest of eternity. The carriage road down the now old, muddy road as the rain fell down. It was as if the angels from above where crying from the death of a great person. But yet, while they had lost a great person, they had gained an amazing angel.

When the carriage pulled up to the Butler mansion Rhett sat there for a few moments watching the rain fall down on the plantation. Seconds past turning into long minutes, the driver looked back at Rhett and spoke.

"We are here Mr. Butler," The old man's voice came.

The man's voice rang in Rhett ear over and over again. Where was home now really? Rhett got out after moments of hearing what the man had said and walked up to the dark, gloomy, old but once beautiful mansion. As Rhett approached the house so many good and haunting memories came flowing back to him.

He could just see little Bonnie running across the porch with him chasing her down. While a giggling Scarlett waited in the doorway. As Rhett stepped into the empty, dark house a gust of cold wind blew through the house. There must be a window open somewhere. Rhett thought as he walked into his study.

Rhett pored himself a hard drink and sat in the chair sitting in front of the fire. Downing his drink Rhett began to think of the time when Scarlett brought up the topic of dying. Scarlett began to worry about what would happen to him and Bonnie if she died unexpectedly…

_Scarlett sat in the parlor with Rhett at her side. She couldn't believe she was getting ready to talk about such a thing but she just had to make sure things would be taken care of._

"_Scarlett, my dear what is all this talk about?" Rhett asked taking her small china hand in his big hand. _

"_I have to know if you and Bonnie will be taken care of if I died." Scarlett finally managed to say as the words came rolling off her lovely lips. _

"_I still don't understand what you mean my dear. If you should die, you're not going to die anytime soon." Rhett answered in a soft and soothing voice which rang in Scarlett's ear. As he pulled her closer to him as they sat on the couch. _

"_I'm serious Rhett. What if something happens to me, something horrible and I should die. What would happen to you and Bonnie?" Scarlett asked once more looking up at her husband. _

_Rhett sat there in silence for a few moments wondering what to say to his lovely wife of four years. All of a sudden a small laugh came from his lips._

"_Rhett Butler, I don't find this the least bit funny." Scarlett snapped as she glared at her husband. _

"_My pet, you're just over reacting is all. Don't you worry you're going to be around for a very long time. Don't you worry your little head about it?" Rhett said holding Scarlett close. _

"_If something does happen to me I want to make absolutely sure that you and Bonnie are taken care of." Scarlett said as a few salty, wet tears fell from her green eyes. _

"_Please don't cry my beloved. Everything's going to be just fine you will see." Rhett answered Scarlett in calm and loving voice as his thumb wiped away the many tears that fell from her eyes. "If you leave me now who will I be able to call pet." as he rocked her back and forth calming the cries of his love. _

"_But what if that does happen? What if I die of the flue or am kidnapped or what if…"Scarlett began naming off things that could happen to her. But the one that never came to mind would be the one that would end her young and youthful life. _

"_You mustn't think of such things Scarlett. You will drive yourself mad if you do. Now nothing is going to happen to you. You understand me nothing." Rhett said forcing her to look at him this time as he spoke. "Do you hear me Scarlett? Answer me." _

"_Y-yes I understand." Scarlett cried as she buried her face into Rhett's jacket. _

_It was almost as if Scarlett knew she was going to die within the next four years. _

Rhett got chills down is back when he thought of the last line. Scarlett must have known she was going to die very soon. As this thought crept into Rhett's mind Mammy came in telling him it was time for supper.

As Rhett sat at the large dining table he looked to his left to an empty chair. An empty chair at one point sat someone very special. Rhett ate his dinner in silence, it just wasn't the same. The conversations him and Scarlett shared where lost, lost with Scarlett forever.

He could remember the night him and Scarlett fought. Why did he have to be so drunk that night for? Or when he left, why did he ever abandon Scarlett like that for? When she finally admitted to him that she loved him. As the thought came through his mind it stopped. It was all Scarlett's fault that he left in the first place. All she cared about was the nice things he could buy her and his money. Of course his money what else could she possibly want?

If only he would have known about the event that just laid a head, he would have stayed by Scarlett's side. Spent the reminder of what life she had left with her. But no he just had to leave to get anyway from her. From her ways and the way she was acting. It was just driving him crazy he just had to go somewhere anywhere. So Rhett left Scarlett not knowing what lay around the corner.

Rhett finished his dinner and made his made his way to his room. Fell to his knees and began praying to god.

"God I'm so lost without Scarlett, it's like I've lost half of my life, my soul…my will to live." Rhett said allowed as his head fell onto his knees. Rhett stayed like that for a few moments and soaked up the silence then spoke once again. "This just isn't fair, why are you doing this to me?" Rhett just didn't understand why god was doing this to him. Was it punishment for trying to be nice or was it…because he left Scarlett just when she needed him the most? This just made this so much worse.

After praying he went to bed for the first time in days.

The next day Rhett went to do a few things to finish things that where for Scarlett. As Rhett walked down the road a few people looked at him as he passed.

"Poor Captain Butler, ever since Scarlett death he has been a mess. It's a pity that such a thing had to happen to such a man." Mrs. Meriwether said as she and Mrs. Meade saw him walking past them.

"It's been so hard on him since Bonnie's death. Now Scarlett's passing poor Rhett" Mrs. Meade said looking sadly at Rhett as he made his way down the street.

"I know it is such a tragic thing to happen." Mrs. Meriwether said shaking her head sadly as she took out a handkerchief to dab her eyes free of the few tears that came from her eyes.

"What do you suppose Captain Butler, will do now that he has lost all his loved ones here in Atlanta?" Mrs. Meade asked looking on as Rhett disappeared down the dusty, old, dirt road.

"That's something I don't even know the answer to. I suppose back to Charleston to live with his mother." Mrs. Meriwether said not knowing what else to say to Mrs. Meade. "One thing I did hear thou was that Captain Butler won't talk to anyone. He's just been keeping himself in that there big house of his all alone. Can you imagine being by yourself in that big mansion day and night? I couldn't know not for one minute...could I." Mrs. Meriwether finished as her horse and buggy came to pick her up.

Rhett made his way to downtown Atlanta into a small shop that sat on one of the corners. "Has it been finished?" Rhett asked going up to the man behind the counter.

"Yes, it is Rhett; it was placed early this morning." Roy McKinley the owner of the shop said turning and facing Rhett.

"Thank you." Rhett said holding two small things of flowers. Rhett made his way down the road and took a right a few blocks down. Rhett walked a little ways then came to a black iron gate with a sign above it reading Oakland Cemetery. Rhett made his way into the old cemetery and made his way along the old dirt path, looking at the many grave stones of the dead going up and down the many hills of the cemetery. Some stones where cracked down the center, some were so old you could hardly read them. A chill went through the air as the cold December day set in. It seemed to be over five hundred stones in the entire grave yard maybe even or. As he made his way to the very last road, Rhett saw family members of Scarlett's family. There was Gerald O'Hara, Ellen O'Hara and the baby that Ellen had after Carreen, which had died in infancy of a bad cold.

There were some gave stones marked back all the way to the beginning of the 1800's. Nine full rows plus some where full of soldiers that had died during the war. As Rhett continued to look he noticed some crows where perched on a nearby tree. This was beginning to get a little creepy, it was something as if in a bad dream and you couldn't wake yourself up from it.

After moments of looking and looking he finally came across a row that had only two grave stones. As he approached the two stones the writing came into view on the grey stones. The first one read Bonnie Blue butler born July 15, 1875- died October 24, 1880. Rhett laid the small blue flowers at the base of the grave, stood there for a few moments thinking of his poor little girl, alone, cold, in the dark. He could remember the night she died...

_It was a somewhat cold day, the sun met the clouds as if where a dream. Rhett came out onto the deck to see his love sitting in chair drinking coffees._

_"My pet, I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about are life together." Rhett said sitting next to Scarlett._

_Scarlett turned her head towards him and with a laugh said "Our life together? What life we had together? As far as I'm concerned we have had no life together nor will we." then she went back to her own world._

_"Scarlett I-" Rhett was cut off by his daughter's voice coming moments later._

_"Mother ,Daddy watch me jump. I can do it I can do it." Bonnie's small voice came. Bonnie loved to ride her small pony that her daddy had given her._

_"Were ready sweetheart," Scarlett said with a smile showing her cute dimples. "Your mommy's little princess."_

_"Okay, I'm daddy's little princess." Bonnie said as she looked at her parents._

_Scarlett looked up at Rhett with sad and lonely eyes. How could Bonnie say such a thing to her mother?_

_"Bonnie, come back here and tell your mother you are sorry!" Rhett yelled after his daughter. Bonnie had never said anything like that before to either him or Scarlett. "Bonnie!"_

_"She won't come back until she's done Rhett. She's just like...Make her stop Rhett. Oh, please make her stop!" Scarlett begged looking up at Rhett._

_"She will be fine my dear." Rhett said putting his hand on Scarlett's shoulder._

_"But, Rhett, she's only had a few weeks of lessons!" Scarlett yelled up at Rhett. Her face was going a beat red. Scarlett was right Bonnie had only a few lessons._

_"Bonnie, Bonnie! Stop right now." Rhett yelled as he looked on as his daughter road around the track at a fast speed._

_"I can't daddy, I don't know how to stop!" Bonnie yelled back as she got closer and closer to the jump._

_"Pull on the reins Bonnie Blue!" Rhett yelled back moments later._

_Bonnie pulled and pulled on the reins but nothing happened. "I did Daddy! What do I do!" Bonnie yelled back as tears of fear filled her lovely eyes._

_"I'm coming to get you" Rhett yelled once again as he made his way off the porch. But as he got to where the horse was it jumped the 3 foot board causing Bonnie to fall off the horse._

_"NO!" Scarlett yelled as she jumped out of her chair to meet Rhett. Rhett ran over to his daughter who at the time did not breathe. He picked her fragile body up and carries her over to Scarlett._

_"Oh, my poor, poor baby girl" Scarlett cried as she fell to her shaking knees along with her head falling into her small wet hands. "Rhett, this is your entire fault! Why did you ever let this happen! You knew she had only a few lessons of ridding," looking up at her horrible husband._

_"All you did was sit here to and let her ride. You gave her the riding lessons remember last spring when Bonnie begged and begged you for riding lessons. You gave in moments later because you couldn't resist the fact that Bonnie loved me more than she ever did you! So don't go blaming this on me!" Rhett yelled as he swung his fist in the air. Without realizing it, his out stretched palm slapped her lovely tender face._

_"I HATE YOU RHETT BUTLER! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED OUR BABY GIRL! YOU KILLED ARE BONNIE! YOU KILLED OUR BONNIE!" Scarlett yelled in a rampage as she rubbed her swollen face where Rhett's hand met moments ago._

_"You ungrateful deceitful wretch I hate you! How can you say such as this all I've ever done is loved you and Bonnie. How could you ever doubt my love for you? You're thinking about that Ashley Wilkes again. That disgusting, horrendous weasel He floods your mind like a plague he clenches your heart like a nasty demon I want him gone if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Mammy barges through the screen door as it hits her on the back "What are you two bellowing about?" Mammy screeched as she flung her arms in the air like a raging maniac. Mammy turns and kicks the screen door "That done hit my bad leg." Mammy limps away. _

_"OWWWWWWW!" Prissy in a mad rush slams into Mammy. _

_"Oh, you little..." Mammy said as she hoped and picked up a nearby newspaper. "You come back here or I'll set your tail on fire. I know I'm not your mother but I'll do it now you'll here." _

_"Captain Butler, Miss Scarlett! What's going on out here?" Prissy screamed. Scarlett jumped to her feet moments later. _

_"Now you hush!" Mammy yelled "Don't want any more trouble here". _

_"Wha wha oh I can't take it!" Prissy exclaimed._

_Mammy cupped her wrinkled hand over Prissy's mouth. "Now you just listen here" Mammy continued. "Miss Scarlett and Mr. Butler they real upset and Bonnie seems to be hurt real bad. You don't need to do anymore fussing now."_

_Bonnie's chest moved up and down as the voice rose. Scarlett's eyes peered towards Bonnie's small and weak eyes._

_"Now hold on my precious you're going to be okay." Scarlett whispered as she stroked her curls._

_In a small and weak voice Bonnie says her final goodbyes. "I love you mother and daddy." as her eyes shut forever._

_"WHY!" Rhett screamed as Scarlett fell to her knees in defeat once again._

_Mammy came forward to take Bonnie's fragile body away. "What are you goanna do now?" Mammy said in a soft voice._

_"Will do what is best...having a funeral for Bonnie then have a burial for our lovely daughter." Rhett said in a voice as he got down next to Scarlett. Who had fallen apart all together? "Don't cry my pet we will get through this." as he held his weeping wife in his arms, as tears splashed onto his hands._

_"I just don't know how we could have become such terrible parents. We tried so hard to please our little princess. Why didn't we just say no about the pony?" Scarlett cried in such deep sorrow. _

_"Not giving her the pony would not have helped my pet. But we wanted to make her happy. Oh, Bonnie, dear how can I live without you? Not seeing your cute little face every morning at breakfast and seeing it before me and your mother came to kiss you goodnight. Oh, what will I do she's gone she's really gone." Rhett exclaimed as he held Scarlett close. _

_That one moment Rhett would never forget as long as he lived._

Snowflakes dusted Rhett's overcoat as he knelled to place the single blood red rose against Scarlett's ice covered grave stone. Rhett recalled Scarlett's rosy red lips as a single blood red rose that lay at her grave. Tears gushed from Rhett's weary face "Oh, my love, oh my love. When will I see you again? I've only loved you and now you're gone. My Bonnie's gone I have no one left I might as well go. Nothing can fill my heart anymore. All I feel is cold, cold like the air my heart aches and nothing can mend it, except one thing...

**A/N**: Awwwwwwwwww that was so sad. What would have happened if Rhett and Scarlett would have known sooner that Bonnie was alive, would they have been able to save her? That is something we will never no. Oh and what do u think about the glass coffin?


	18. Chapter 18:Telling of a story

Chapter 18: Telling of a story

Heaven

Scarlett watched as her loving, heartbroken, husband knelt at her grave. This was becoming too much to watch. Her heart aced knowing that Rhett was alone, alone in the world with no one there to comfort him. Scarlett sighed sadly and deeply. How she hated just standing there, she felt helpless and cold hearted. There was nothing she could do. As she continued looking down on Rhett a jolt of despaired ran through her body. "If only I could go back." Scarlett said with sadness forming in her voice. But there never was a chance of her going back even if her body still lay on that hospital bed.

"What seems to be the matter dear?" Melanie's sweet voice came moments later interrupting Scarlett's many thoughts and moments, along with Bonnie Blue at her side.

"Everything's wrong. I should be down there with Rhett leading a happy and loving life. Instead of watching helplessly as this goes on." Scarlett said looking at Melanie. "Why did this have to happen now? I was beginning to fall more for Rhett. Now my life is gone and all I have to show is a grave stone in a lonely grave yard. I would like to think that I lived my life well, but I just don't know. Will he remember me for years or will he fall for someone else? Why am I here?"

"Well, you always have to be in control. On the day you fell off the horse you were fighting with Rhett once again. All you do is fight, fight, fight. You fight for someone you can't have. You fight with someone who loves you. Why all you do is fight. For once you should be happy with what you have, because you never where as a teen. " Melanie's brown eyes flashed red. Her soft cream face turned a luscious red. Her arms flung in the air as if to punch the sky. Her teeth gritted together and a bright white frown encompassed her face. "You could have gone back at any given time you wanted Scarlett. You didn't have to stay here…and you shouldn't have."

Scarlett's jaw dropped and the whites of her eyes shown as they grew as big as saucers. She gasped for air as she breathed in and out faster and faster.

"Oh, Melanie, why are you so hateful to me? All I ever did was love you like a sister like you were to me. You treat me like horrid wretch. You ungrateful selfish good for nothing witch. I wanted to go back, its true I did. I was just-"Scarlett stated. Scarlett took a deep breath then added "I'm so happy that my daughter doesn't have a tongue like yours."

"Mother, oh mother, why do you anger so much? Daddy said that every day you bossed him around, always telling him what to do and how to act. I am tired of it; ever since I was in infancy all you did was bicker and bicker with daddy. Nothing was ever good enough for you. Daddy bought you everything you had ever wanted and yet you still treated him like an old dog. Even though I was very little I could just see this happening day and night. Until finally he had enough and left you for what you really were in mine and his eyes. Don't you see you are a horrid mother? You never cared anything about me it was always daddy who took me places. Took me on horse outings which I loved, gave me anything and everything I had wanted, read me stories of princes to get their princess. One thing he couldn't give me that I truly desperately wanted was a mother's love. Was there ever a day in your life that you truly loved me?" Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she finally realized she never really had a mother. "Daddy, told me you never wanted any children. All I ever wanted was a mother that loved and cared for me. A mother that would play with my hair, play with dolls, tea parties, rock me in the rocking chair while you were reading the many stories that I loved to hear, or pick me up when I fell telling me everything was going to be okay. I never had a mother who did any of these things for me. It was daddy who did all those things. It really wasn't the same playing dolls with daddy or playing with my hair. I needed a mother to fill all those special places that only a mother could fill." Bonnie ran towards her mother with outstretched arms and clung to her mother's legs looking up at her with sad blue eyes. Her lips quivered and she began to whimper softly.

"Oh, Bonnie, you mustn't cry. I'm so sorry that you felt this way…for all those years. I didn't know that I was being such a terrible mother. I should have known when you told me you were your fathers princess instead of mine. I'm so sorry Bonnie. I never realized how much you really wanted that love. Bonnie, I'm truly really sorry. I love you so very much I'm sorry I never showed you that I did." Scarlett cried as she bent down looking Bonnie in the eyes with love and compassion. Scarlett looked at her little girl and saw that she was missing all those great things with her mother. Now that she looked back on the life she had with Bonnie it finally dawned on her she really wasn't there for Bonnie. It was always Rhett who was there for their child. Scarlett hugged her child close and told her everything was going to be okay that she was there for her now.

"Mother, mother" Bonnie cried as Scarlett picked her up and into her loving arms. "I've missed you so very much." tears of pain, sorrow and joy came to her eyes and rolled down her very rosy cheeks. "I love you too" as she buried her small face into her mother's hair. Finally after all these years she was finally hearing the words she had been wanting to for so long. After all those miserable years thinking that she wasn't loved by her mother she really truly was.

"I won't ever leave you Bonnie, never again will you feel that you are not loved. Do you understand me? I will always love you." Scarlett said holding her daughter close. Scarlett now new that she was a loving and caring mother not what Rhett had told her. No she was a mother who cared for her child more than anything in the world at that very moment. "Do you want me to read you a story while Alexander takes his nap?" she asked looking down at her daughter who had a smile across her lips.

"Yes, please mother." Bonnie said clapping her hands together.

"I see you learned more of your manners." Scarlett said with a smile.

"Yes, I have mother, Aunt Melly has been teaching me them" Bonnie said with a little giggle.

"That's my little girl. Let me go put Alexander down and then I will read it to you." She held her small baby boy close to her, as she made her way to the white crib that sat next to a rocking chair Scarlett's mother and pa came up to her.

"Are lovely daughter Katie Scarlett," Gerald said with a smile on his face.

Scarlett turned around to see her parent standing there. "Mother, Pa" she said with excitement. "Oh, it's so good to see you. I've been so lost without you." She hugged her parents as if she wasn't going to let them go.

"We know Scarlett but there was nothing we could do from up here." Ellen said looking at her daughter. "We have always been with you, you know that."

"We know you had struggles when you married Rhett we've been watching from up here. We weren't going to let anything bad happen…but then the horse accident happened and there was nothing we could do. That was in god's hands it was your time to come to us." Gerald said looking his daughter in the eyes.

"But why was it my time to come Pa? I wanted to be with Rhett for the rest of my life not until I was twenty six." Scarlett said as some tears filled her eyes.

"We won't ever know Scarlett. It was god's choice to give you to him now." Ellen said wiping her daughter's tears away. "We know you Miss Rhett but there is nothing we can do now I'm sorry. He has to come to god himself."

"I know but I just wish there was something I could do." Scarlett said putting her head on her mother's shoulder as tears began to poor from her eyes. Scarlett's shoulders began to shake as sobs came to be.

While Scarlett sobbed on her mother's shoulder small little footsteps came closer and closer than a small voice came to match.

"Mother, I thought you were going to read me a story?" Bonnie asked standing in front of her mother and her grandparents. "Why are you crying mother?"

Scarlett wiped the rest of her tears free from her eyes. "Mother, just had a moment that was all. Which story do you want me to read to you?" Scarlett asked looking at Bonnie as she got down on her knees with her dress beneath her.

"Um…Snow White" Bonnie said holding the story book by her side.

"Alright then Snow White it is then." Scarlett stated picking up her little girl and sat in a rocking chair.

Scarlett could remember the time when her mother would tell her the story. She always told it without a story book because she always put in little things.

"Once upon a time there was this land named Tara- Scarlett started the tale.

"Hey that's where you lived." Bonnie said with a smile and a gasp. "Is this about you and daddy like the one about Sleeping Beauty that daddy told me?"

"You always have so many questions don't you." Scarlett laughed. "Yes, it is, when you were younger you would always ask me and your daddy to put me and him as the characters. Do you remember that?" Scarlett asked looking down at her daughter who by now was so excited to start the story. "Do you still want to me to tell it to you that way?" Scarlett's wasn't quite sure if Bonnie wanted the story like that, but it was worth asking.

"A little bit." Bonnie said with excitement. "Now can you tell the story please?" Bonnie begged with her face like a sad little puppy. "I like it when you tell it with you and daddy in it."

"Alright Bonnie, alright I will start the story. Now where was I?"

"You were at Tara mother…where you used to live with grandpa, grandma, aunt Suellen and aunt Carreen."Bonnie said telling her mother where she had stopped.

"_Once upon a time there sat a house by the name of Tara It was a beautiful house with white paint on the outside with green shutters' all around, a big wide porch sat at the very front of the house with a long path leading up to the home. It was a great place for small children to laugh and play. The couple that at this place where very nice-"_

"Grandpa and Grandma" Bonnie said with excitement. Bonnie was so excited she could hardly sit still.

"Yes, now Bonnie, if you want me to finish let alone start the story I need you to be quit or there won't be a story." Scarlett said putting her finger on the end of Bonnie's nose.

"_They_ _had a daughter the name of Katie Scarlett but everyone called her Scarlett. Scarlett was a very pretty little girl but as she got older she became a beautiful young lady. Her life couldn't have gotten any better by any means but one day it got worse by a snap of a finger. Scarlett's mother was very sick she had gotten a fever taking care of some people down the street. One day when Scarlett was twelve her mother died before she could get home from her aunts. _

"_What do you mean Pa?" Scarlett asked with a gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand. _

"_Your mother died a few hours ago while, you were away." Gerald said taking his daughter in his caring and loving arms. _

_Scarlett's mother was dead. How could this be? Her mother had just sent her a letter just a matter of a few days ago. "No, she isn't Pa." as she looked at her pa with confusion. She was young lady. Well her life seemed well even pleasant with her parents. She had everything a girl could possibly want or even dream of. She was spoiled rotten but never showed that she was. _

"_Katie Scarlett, your mother died a matter of a few hours ago." Gerald said correcting his daughter. _

"_It's true Scarlett, your mother did die." Mammy's voice came. _

_Scarlett looked at Mammy with tears in her eyes. She knew that Mammy spoke the truth she would never lie to Scarlett. Never ever would she lie to her? "Mother" Scarlett cried as she fell to the floor in a flood of tears. How could her mother just die like that Scarlett needed a mother to take care of her?_

"_But, who will take care of me…" Scarlett said but didn't finish her sentence she was too upset to finish her thought._

"_I will find someone to do so." Gerald said picking his little girl up. This was going to be very hard for his little princess to deal with, at such a young age Scarlett needed someone to take care of her and to teach her different things. _

_Years went by and Scarlett still didn't have a mother in her life. Yes there was Mammy but it just wasn't the same. So one day on a bright and sunny day in fact it was Scarlett's fourteenth birthday. Her pa had some very good news for her. _

"_Scarlett, I know it's been a while since your mother died so I've decided to…get remarried." Gerald said looking at his teen daughter. _

_A new mother, but they didn't need anyone now they were doing just fine. Weren't they, Scarlett thought they were doing just fine? "Pa, aren't we just fine just us?" Scarlett's voice came a few seconds later as she let this sink in. _

"_Were doing okay but there needs to be someone to teach you to act like a proper young lady. You know Katie Scarlett you're almost to the point where you can start having a beau." Gerald said looking his daughter in the eyes. _

"_Pa! I'm not looking….no I'm still a kid I'm still playing tag with Melanie and Ashley what are you talking about have a b…beau? I don't want one right now." Scarlett said making a face that looked almost sour. _

"_I know you are sweetheart but it's not too early to start acting like a southern belle and you know that. Your mother would be so proud of you if she saw that you where the southern belle of Atlanta." Gerald said with a smile going across his face. He was so proud of his daughter even though she was now fourteen she would soon be old enough to get married._

"_You're married!" Scarlett cried as she stood up in front of her pa a few weeks later. _

"_She had money Scarlett. You know since the war started things haven't been the best here at Tara. It was either get married or sell Tara." Gerald said telling his daughter the news that he had been hiding for a few weeks now. "She will teach you everything you need to know to become the southern belle of Atlanta."_

_Scarlett sat down slowly as her body sunk in a red arm chair by her pa. "When is she coming here?" she asked looking down at the floor. _

"_Today" Gerald said _

_Scarlett's head popped up with shock. "TODAY but Pa I…you can't please pa don't do this." Scarlett begged as she flew from the chair and to her Pa's side. _

"_I'm sorry Katie Scarlett, but it just had to be done." Gerald said looking at his daughter with sad eyes. _

_Scarlett began to cry. Why did he have to get married? _

"_Scarlett, please don't cry I had to do this I'm sorry."Gerald said as he moved a piece of Scarlett's hair from her face. _

_Scarlett met her new mother to be. She was nice she seemed to love Scarlett as if she where her own daughter. Gerald went on many trips to the Wilkes so he really wasn't around all that much since there was another woman in the house. With her Pa gone Scarlett's new mother could do what she pleased. One of the first things she did was make Scarlett do everything and everything. _

_A few more months went by and Tara staid the same but Scarlett however did not. Scarlett would get to bed late every night and have to be up by dawn for the day's work. She was so tired during the day that she could hardly do her work which in return would make things worse on her by her new mother. While Scarlett did her chores she thought and day dreamed of her prince charming. She knew that someday he would come to her she just knew it. _

_One day while Scarlett was in town at Frank Kennedy's store getting the many things for that week. She ran right into something causing her to drop all her bags and many other things. Who or what was it that she had run into?_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry miss it was my entire fault I wasn't watching where I was going." A calm and nice voice came moments later. _

_Scarlett looked up to see this very handsome man standing there. This man wore a dark blue suit with a straw hat he stood at 6'1. To Scarlett this was a very tale man a very tale man indeed. His fetchers where un forgettable his jet black hair was slicked back underneath the hat that sat on his head, the small mustache matched his hair to a T it to was jet black. It seemed to Scarlett that he came from a very rich home or town. _

_Scarlett looked up into his face to reveal kind, caring, daring dark eyes. The man took Scarlett's hand to help her up; at the touch of his skin Scarlett jerked her hand away. _

"_It's alright miss I won't hurt you." The man said still holding his hand out to this young woman. Scarlett put her small hand in his once again. He helped her up and picked up her bags. _

"_Thank you-"Scarlett started but realized she didn't know his name. _

"_I'm sorry I haven't told you my name it's Rhett Butler." The man said with a smile looking at this beautiful woman of about sixteen. Why she looked like he had seen her somewhere before but where? Rhett let this thought go around in his head for a little while. _

"_Thank you Mr. Butler it's nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett O'Hara." Scarlett said telling Rhett who she was. "Thank you for all your help." She smiled at Rhett showing her lovely white teeth along with her cute dimples coming out. _

"_Please call me Rhett I feel so much younger when I'm called by name first name rather than by my last name." Rhett said with a laugh. "Your quit welcome Miss. O'Hara."_

"_Please call me Scarlett." Scarlett said with another smile. _

"_Scarlett, I better be going it was nice meeting you." Rhett said kissing her hand before he turned to leave. _

"_It was nice to meet you as well." Scarlett said as her heart did a flip. _

_Rhett disappeared in the crowed moments later. Scarlett ran home with great joy and happiness. She vowed right then and there she wasn't going to tell anyone about meeting Rhett. If her new mother knew she would be so mad she wouldn't be allowed to go into Atlanta anymore. _

_Months went by with Scarlett's Pa only coming home twice. _

"_Pa, it's so good to see you." Scarlett said giving her pa a hug as he walked onto the porch. _

"_Is that my daughter Katie Scarlett? A beautiful sixteen year old already it can't be." Gerald said with a laugh as he gave her a hug. _

"_It is Pa, it really is me." Scarlett said with smile looking up at her Pa, oh it was so good to have him home. _

_Scarlett loved having her Pa home more than anything, but that happiness didn't last her Pa was soon off again only this time for two to three years. Scarlett watched as her Pa left the sun began to set as her Pa road off never knowing if he would see his daughter ever again. _

"_Well now that your father is gone get back to work!" Ginger her new mother said pointing a finger at Scarlett. _

_Scarlett sighed and went back in the house and worked the rest of the day. More months went by with no sign of Rhett. Scarlett hadn't heard from Rhett in such a long time. He was probably just really busy and didn't have time to see her. One day Scarlett over heard her mother talking, talking about how she was in her mother's way of something. Scarlett was so scared that the only thing she could think to do was to get far, far away from Tara. _

_Scarlett traveled for hours upon hours until finally she arrived at Savannah. It was very late in the evening when she arrived so she had to find a place to stay. Scarlett asked so many people but they all said they had wounded soldiers in their homes that they couldn't possibly have any more room for her. _

_After hours of looking and looking she remembered that her cousin Melanie Wilkes lived in Savannah. She had been so scared and alone that Scarlett had forgotten all about Melanie and her aunt Pity Pat. Scarlett knocked on the door with great force. Moments later Melanie came to the door. "Oh, dear Scarlett, it's so good to see you. Please come in." Melanie said in her sweet voice. _

_At the sound of her cousin's voice Scarlett broke down in a flood of tears. This was the first time in such a long time she had heard someone's voice that really truly cared for her. _

"_What's wrong Scarlett?" Melanie asked as her aunt came into the room. _

"_She…I can't…why do…pa have to leave…."Scarlett tried talking in calm and collected voice but it just came out in sobs. _

"_Scarlett, what are you talking about?" Aunt Pity asked getting a cup of warm tea for her. _

_Scarlett took a deep breath and dabbed her eyes on her handkerchief then spoke. "I knew my new mother hated me I just knew it." Scarlett started her tail but not before Melanie could stop her. _

"_What are you talking about Scarlett she does too?" Melanie was lost what was her cousin talking about? _

"_I heard her talking to something or someone…it might have been herself oh, I don't know. I heard her saying something like how she hated me and that she couldn't stand the sight of me anymore." Scarlett cried once again as she laid her head on the tabletop. _

_Melanie and her aunt looked at once another with shock. They knew Scarlett would never lie about something like this. This had to be very serious if Scarlett was losing it all of a sudden. This was something she didn't just do on the spot. _

"_Scarlet, my dear you are staying with us until we can get whatever is going on figured out." Aunt Pity said as she stroked Scarlett's lovely dark chestnut hair. "Come let's get you to bed you've had a very trying day my dear." _

_Scarlett slept peacefully for once. She knew she could count on Melanie. Before long Scarlett fell into a deep sleep with a smile upon her lovely face. Scarlett began dreaming of Rhett. This was the only place she could see him and talk to him so it would seem. For the remainder of the night Scarlett dreamed of Rhett and her. _

_The next morning Scarlett woke to the sun shining through her window. She sat at the breakfast table with a smile. Half way though there breakfast Scarlett had something she needed to know. "Does Rhett Butler, live anywhere around here?" putting her napkin on her china plate. _

_Melanie and her aunt looked at Scarlett with wide eyes. "Why my dear he lives in Atlanta." Aunt Pity said with shock in her voice. "Why did you ask such a question for?"_

"_Well I meet him the other day…well it was more of an accident." Scarlett said looking at her family members. _

_Her family was still shocked. "What is it why are you two looking at me that way?" Scarlett asked as she finished her breakfast. _

"_Were just surprised that's all dear." Aunt Pity said putting her glass of milk down. _

"_Why are you surprised?" Scarlett asked with confusion this was good news for her she had fallen in love with him. _

"_Well it's just that he didn't have a very good home life. He was kicked out of his home town for refusing to marry this girl and then he came here. It's _

"_How is that possible? You can't get kicked out of your own home town let alone your home." Scarlett said a sad expression written all over her lovely face. _

_No more was said about the question. Melanie and her aunt got up from the table and got their coats. "Scarlett, Melanie and I have a meeting we must go to it's for this new railroad that is going right though this very town."Aunt Pity said putting on her at. _

"_Now Scarlett, I don't mean to baby you but do not open the door for anyone not even if it's Ashley." Melanie said going up to her cousin. _

"_I promise Melly, I won't open the door for anyone." Scarlett said with a smile as she gave her cousin a hug. _

_When they left Scarlett went into the sitting room and began reading a book. Scarlett had read nine chapters when she heard a knock on the door. Scarlett was very hesitant of answering it, Scarlett got up from her seat and walked to the door. _

"_Who is it?" Scarlett asked opening the door. _

"_A soldier's wife may I come in?" a ladies voice came moments later. _

"_I'm not supposed let anyone in I'm sorry." Scarlett said as she went to shut the door but the lady blocked her from closing it. _

"_Please let me in I can give you something in return." The lady said in a weak voice. _

_Scarlett felt bad for this woman so she left her in. "Why are you out on such a bad day for? If I may ask if that's alright." Scarlett asked sitting down in a chair across from the lady. _

"_My son was injured in the war and I was off to the hospital but I got lost along the way." The lady said holding her bag._

"_The hospital is just down this street and around the corner you can't miss it. I used to help my mother out when she was still alive." Scarlett said with a smile. Talking about this made so many memories come back of her mother. Her new mother never cared or did such things for other people she only cared about herself. _

"_Thank you, so much dear for all your help. Take this for that you have helped me so." The lady said handing Scarlett a small red bottle of perfume. It was in a heart shaped bottle with a small gold lid. _

_It was so beautiful how could this lady give this to Scarlett? "Oh, well I don't need such a thing I've got plenty." Scarlett said looking at the lady with honesty._

"_Oh, please take it I insists." The lady said placing it in Scarlett's small china hand. With that said the lady walked out the door and down the street to the hospital. _

_Scarlett took the lid off the lovely top and spread it on. It smelt like roses no…apples no cinnamon? Scarlett couldn't think of what it spelt like. All of a sudden Scarlett began to cough it got stronger and stronger. _

"_What is this stuff?" Scarlett asked as another cough came. She tired covering her nose and mouth but it was no use the sent was to strong. Scarlett fell to the floor with her eyes getting heavy. What was going on? Soon her eyes shut all together with her whole body going limp. Scarlett lay by the chair for hours until finally Melanie and her aunt came home._

"_That was a very pleasant meeting wouldn't you say dear?" Aunt Pity walked up the steps leading to the front door. _

"_Yes, it was I thought we would never get though to them." Melanie said with a laugh. When they entered the home all was quit to quit. "Scarlett!" Melanie yelled walking farther into the silent house. They looked all over the house in the many different rooms but there was no Scarlett. They walked into sitting room to find Scarlett lying there lifeless. _

"_SCARLETT!" they yelled as they ran over to her side. Melanie felt for pales, there was one but it was very faint. Soon Melanie's eyes drifted over to the bottle lying on the floor next to Scarlett. _

"_What is it Melanie?" Aunt Pity asked looking down at her niece. _

"_Its…it's…poison!" Melanie said smelling the battle. How could this be? There was no poison in their house unless. No! Scarlett had let somebody in and that someone was her new mother…but how? _

"_Is there anything we can do?" Aunt Pity asked with her hand over chest. _

"_I…don't think so." Melanie said as tears came to her eyes. _

_They put Scarlett in her bed with her lovely green velvet dress on. They waited and waited for hours, days, months for someone to do something. They didn't know what to do. _

_Finally after a month and a half a man came to the house asking to see this young woman. This young man was lead to the bed where Scarlett lay. The man bent down and kissed her lips hoping to wake her. Scarlett's eyes fluttered open to see—" _

"It's daddy!"Bonnie said with excitement as her eyes got wide. She knew it was her daddy all along.

"_Scarlett opened her eyes to see Rhett Butler standing there by her side." Scarlett said with a smile going across her lips. _

"I was right." Bonnie said with a giggle and a smile.

"_He took her by the hand and took her back to his big house. _

"_I love you Rhett Butler." Scarlett said looking up at him with a smile. _

"_I love you Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett said looking at his love. His mouth lowered down to hers. They shared an amazing kiss and lived happily ever after."_

"Yeah, I knew they did mother I've heard it before." Bonnie said looking at her mother.

"Alright Bonnie, why don't you run along and play okay." Scarlett said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Okay mother." Bonnie said getting down from her mother's lap. "I love you mother." Her voice rang out as she ran to play.

"I love you to sweetie." Scarlett said with a smile. She watched as Bonnie disappeared into the clouds. It was so good to see her happy again. Scarlett sat in the rocking chair for a little while longer then went and checked on her little baby boy.

**A/N**: Only four more chapters left. I no its sad isn't it. I've re-did most of my chapters If you would please re-read them that would be great...if it wasn't to much. now if u would please review thank you:)


	19. Chapter 19: A Christmas Surprise

Chapter 19: A Christmas Surprise

Days, weeks, months went by without Scarlett. Rhett was worse now then what he was at the beginning of all this. Rhett would sit in his study for hours upon hours thinking of different things to make the time pass. But nothing could make things better other then Scarlett being there with him as it used to be. Scarlett had been dead for two months now and there was nothing Rhett could do to change that. Many people came over asking if there was anything they could do for Rhett but he declined everything. He didn't need any help with anything everything was just fine, but everything was not fine.

Rhett let the house fall to ruins. The once beautiful home that held so many good memories was now the nightmare of this whole mess. Rhett would often be in either his study drowning himself in a hard drink or finding work to keep his mind off Scarlett. Every once in a while he could be found looking at a picture of Scarlett on one side and him on the other in what used to be silver locket with a small rose in the center along with a diamond S in the center of the rose.

With the years passing by the locket began to change from beautiful silver to a nasty copper color. This very locket he gave to Scarlett on their very first Christmas together…

Christmas day of the year 1977 in Atlanta Georgia was a very white one. Snow covered everything from the ice cold ground, the tops of the houses high and low, the dirt road hidden under the beautiful blanket of snow, lakes covered in a sheet of solid ice, solid enough to go ice skating or sledding. It was just such a magical day indeed.

Many children woke to open up to the many presents that they had received from Santa. The children rushed down the stairs and ran straight to the tree and began opening there presents with great joy. Inside where dolls, balls, blocks, belles and of course little treats like a candy cane and a piece of fruit. After opening their gifts children played out in the snow making snowman, snow angles, ice skating, sledding and of course having snow ball fights. Atlanta had never looked so beautiful.

The Butler house was a very cheerful one for it was Rhett and Scarlett's first Christmas together as husband and wife. The fire crackled in the sitting room as the heat filled the somewhat large room, as the smell of ginger filled the air. Rhett and Scarlett sat around a big tree at least 6 feet tall. Many beads ran around the tree, with many ornaments and for the finishing touch a gold angel sat at the top of the tree. Many different sizes in gifts sat under the tree from small, medium and large, but one was a very special gift.

"_Open this pet." Rhett said handing what seemed to be a small royal blue velvet box with a white bow on top to Scarlett. The box touched Scarlett's lovely skin moments later, as Rhett placed the box in Scarlett's hand a sparkle came to her lovely green eyes. What could this possibly be? Scarlett wondered with excitement. She would soon find out. _

_Scarlett lifted the lid ever so slowly. The lid made a noise when Scarlett lifted it further up. When she finally got it open she saw a small lovely silver locket with a small rose on it with a diamond S in the middle of the rose. Scarlett's eyes got wide with shock and amazement with a gasp leaving her throat. This was a very beautiful gift. _

"_Oh Rhett it's beautiful how…where." Scarlett asked as she became speechless. This was such a great gift it was so perfect and beautiful that Scarlett thought she was going to pass out. This was a great Christmas present. _

"_I had it made especially for you. I knew that you loved silver and so I thought a nice small diamond would go just perfect to finish it off." Rhett said with a smile going across his lips he was happy his darling wife liked it. _

"_It's just perfect Rhett thank you it's so beautiful. I will always wear it till the day I die." Scarlett said as Rhett put it around her small neck. _

"_Whenever you where it I will be with you where ever you are." Rhett said as Scarlett turned around then he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into a hug. Scarlett wrapped her small arms around him as well then laid her head on his shoulder. Forgetting all about it there was a piece of mistletoe hanging right above the entrance to the room. Scarlett raced her head from his shoulder and in sweet voice said "You know what mistletoe means don't you?" as she looked up at her husband with a smile showing her dimples on each side. _

"_What kind of a question is that" Rhett said with a smile going across his face. "Of course I know what mistletoe is." Then his lips met Scarlett's and they shared their very first Christmas kiss. _

That once magical day was gone when Scarlett was taken from him without reason. Rhett had never gotten the answer he had been looking for from the start. Why did this have to happen, why was Scarlett taken so early? Rhett would never really know the answer. Maybe just maybe he wasn't supposed to know the answer until later on in his life. When he was on in years he would find out the truth and only the truth nothing else. Even if he took the secret t to his grave he just had to find out why, why did Scarlett have to leave this earth at such a young age and so soon?

Rhett put the locket in his pocket; Scarlett wore the locket until the day of the accident. Rhett got up from his chair and went into Scarlett's room. It was as she left it; the big king size four poster bed with a cream colored confuter lay on it with many different sizes of pillows covering the top of the bed. The white curtains lay past the bed as if someone had just slept in it. The walls where still a dark cream color with a few pictures on the walls, many of which were given to Scarlett from Tara when her parents past on. The window seat was left just as it was when Scarlett left, a single white pillow laid in the window seat. The window lay open blowing the cream colored curtain in word. Rhett went over to the window and shut it.

Scarlett's vanity at which she spent a few hours a day in front of was in perfect order. The many fragrances sat in the back by the mirror in order of how she used them. Somewhere used more than others including the one that Rhett had given her. The one that made her smell like roses in full bloom. While her mother's silver brush and comb sat just to the bottom right. The many drawers where full of different things. Ranging from jewelry, letters to friends and family, hair bows and ties to make her hair look the best and of course makeup to put on the finishing touch. The walk in closet was just to the left of Scarlett's vanity. Within that closet where many dresses from many occasions Scarlett and him attended. Shoes, gloves, dresses and hats flooded the big closet. There were so many things in the closet Rhett didn't know where to start.

Rhett had a lot of work to do in order to clean out all of Scarlett's things. As Rhett picked up a few dresses to put in the many boxes that were brought in, he couldn't get himself to do it.

Rhett was back to where he was just two months ago when he had to pick out a dress for Scarlett's funeral. At the sound of what seemed like cries of pain and sorrow Mammy walked into the room to find Rhett on his knees in Scarlett's big closet. He had lost it like he sometimes did when he walked into her closet let alone her room.

"Mr. Butler what are yaw doing in here?" Mammy asked going over to Rhett who by now had laid down the dresses where they had been.

"I was um... looking around that was all?" Rhett answered looking at Mammy trying to hide his sadness in his voice and face. It did no good the reactions just stood out like a sore thumb. There was nothing Rhett could do except lie his way out of it. "I'm fine Mammy really I'm fine don't worry about me."

Mammy didn't believe this one bit. She knew that Rhett hadn't been on the best of terms since Scarlett's death. "Mr. Butler its time yaw moved on in your life. I'm sorry to say it but it is. You can't keep doing this to yourself your whole life. Scarlett wouldn't want you to do this to yourself she just wouldn't. She would want you to be happy."

Mammy was right Rhett couldn't keep doing this to himself if he did he would go crazy. So he thought for a few minutes thinking, thinking of what Scarlett would want him to do. After what seemed like forever Rhett finally spoke. "I guess your right Mammy, Scarlett wouldn't want me do this to myself, but I just can't live without her Mammy she was my life…from the moment I saw her." A sad sigh escaped his lips and into the big room. This was true he had fallen for the southern belle the very moment he saw her in that barbecuedress on the oak staircase at Twelve Oaks.

"I know she was but you can't blame yourself for what happened it was all an accident Rhett nobody is to blame for the loss of Scarlett." Mammy said trying to get though to Rhett that this was nowhere near is fault. Things happen this was not his fault it was no one's fault

"I know but I don't know what to do." Rhett stated moments later as the words of what mammy said sink in. "When I found out that Scarlett was pregnant I didn't want her to have that baby and what did I do I said maybe she would have an accident and…she did right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do nothing absolutely except just sit in my study and wait….wait for the news." Rhett put his head in his hands and began blaming himself again for Scarlett's death.

"Scarlett would want you to be happy again, go out and meet another woman that's what Scarlett would want you to do. Instead of sitting here drinking yourself sick with worry and grief." Mammy said taking the cup that Rhett had picked up after he sat down the dresses.

"Your right Mammy I need to move on with my life." Rhett said finally letting down his guard for the first time in two months. Rhett got up and left the room just as it had been for the past two months.

Rhett left the house all together for a little while and looked for someone to replace Scarlett, but no one could fill that spot in his heart. That spot was for Scarlett and Scarlett alone. Rhett went to the local bar on seconded street and got himself a drink. The bar was a very dark place not many candles filled the room. There weren't many people there surprisingly. While he sat there thinking of Scarlett he just couldn't get his mind off of her no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. A woman came up to him.

"Why is that Rhett Butler?" a lady asked sitting next to Rhett.

Rhett looked to his left to see a very pretty lady sitting next to him. Her long blond hair lay in curls down her back. Her eyes where a dark blue her figure was that of the same size as Scarlett's.

"Anne it's good to see you I haven't seen you in a while." Rhett said with a smile. It had been such a lot time since he had seen. In fact it was three years ago he believed that he had seen her. It was at a local restaurant that he saw her at.

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it Rhett." Anne said asking the bartender for a drink. "So how have you been?" Anne asked moments later with a smile flashing at Rhett.

"I'm doing good been busy hear lately." Rhett said trying to hide his grief and sorrow for Scarlett, but it obviously wasn't working on Anne. She saw right though him.

Anne knew indeed what was going on. "I heard about…your wife I'm so sorry Rhett for your lose." She said with sadness forming in her eyes. Anne had been a long time friend of Rhett's since they were children. "I heard she was a good person though Rhett. She owned her own mill that's very unique for a woman to have a job you do know that don't you. You know she most certainly was a very lucky girl for marring such a nice…and rich man."

"It's been so hard on me I can't let her go Anne I just can't. I've loved her for such a long time." Rhett managed to say blocking the sadness from his voice but it was no use it came anyway. "She had everything a woman could ever want…and it was taken away from her just like that." He said snapping his fingers together.

"I no Rhett I understand what you are going through I lost my son and husband during the war." Anne said sipping her drink. "I was to like you I didn't want to talk to anyone let alone come out of the house for many people to see me. No I didn't dare to come out. Rhett your brave you can do this Scarlett is watching over you making sure you make it though this ordeal."

So Rhett and Anne where going through the same thing. Rhett truly wasn't alone in the world he had friends like Anne to help him get through this. "I supposed your right Anne Scarlett is watching over me every second of every minute of every day." He took a drink of his third glass of liquor. Before he spoke he thought of what Anne just said. Scarlett really was watching over him along with Bonnie in her mother's loving arms. Rhett finally spoke a few moments later shaking that thought from his head. "Would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?" Rhett asked facing his friend. He knew this was probably the best thing, taking that first step in healing from this ordeal.

"I would love to Rhett, what time?" Anne asked paying the bartender.

"Is seven thirty alright?" Rhett asked paying for his drink as well. Then he and Anne walked out of the bar together.

"Sounds fine with me, it will gives us some time to catch up." Anne said as Rhett helped her up into her buggy. The buggy drove off leaving Rhett there looking on as Anne drove away.

Seven thirty arrived as the finishing touches where set for the evening. Rhett looked in his mirror one last time to see how he looked. Decent he looked decent, after that he headed down stairs when the door rang. Mammy got the door to revile a beautiful woman standing there.

"Why Anne don't you look lovely." Mammy said with a smile going across her lips.

"Thank you Mammy." Anne said taking off her lovely blue hat as she gave that and her coat to Mammy.

Rhett walked into the room to see Anne standing there looking more radiant than ever. Her blue dress off her shoulders with a dark jewel in the center. "Anne you're looking absolutely amazing." Rhett said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you so I've been told." Anne said with a laugh.

"Shall we head into the study for an evening drink?" Rhett asked looking at Anne with a smile.

"Absolutely" Anne said as she let Rhett lead her to the study.

"What have you been up to for all these years?" Rhett asked Anne as he gave her the drink.

"Many things, I've been all over from Atlanta, Miami, Texas, New York City and to the west even. Of course I raised my only son Greg who was killed early on in the war." Anne said taking a drink of her brandy. "What about you what have you been up to for the past eight years?"

"I came to Atlanta from Charleston about seven years ago. After that I meet the woman of my dreams…Scarlett." Rhett said then there was silence in the room for a few short minuets. "After that we got married had a daughter by the name of Bonnie."

"Oh I bet she's as sweet as can be." Anne said with a smile she always loved children.

"Bonnie was killed in a horse accident about four months ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that I had no idea." Anne said putting her hand on his; she was there for her friend.

"Then these past few months have just been hell. I've lost the only woman I have ever loved." Rhett said putting his hand to his mouth to think some more. He began to think of what Mammy had said. It was time to let go.

"Dinner is ready sir." Mammy came in a few minutes later.

While they ate there dinner Anne saying what she was thinking while Rhett was talking about the last few months.

"Rhett I'm terribly sorry for what has happened these past few months. I'm so sorry that you didn't have a childhood friend to turn to." While she took a bit of her meat that laid on her plate.

Rhett didn't say anything he just ate his meal in silence he just couldn't talk about the matter anymore it was becoming too much. After dinner was over Rhett showed Anne around the grounds like he often did with Scarlett.

"You have such a great place Rhett. I've never seen a place so beautiful." Anne said with wonder as she looked in amaze at what was around her.

"Thank you this was Scarlett's favorite part of the place that and the rose garden that is to your left." Rhett said. "Why don't we go back inside its getting cold?"

"I better get going it's getting late. I will see you around some time." Anne said as Rhett walked her to her buggy.

Before she left Rhett stopped her and did what he never thought he would do to another woman. He kissed her goodbye on her pink lips.

After that moment Rhett went back inside for the night. He had fallen in love with Anne. How was this possible? He still was in love with Scarlett. But it had been a few months since Scarlett's death it was time to move on.

**A/N**: Well that's chapter 19 only four more chapters left :(. What do you think about Rhett falling for Anne?


	20. Chapter 20: Words of truth

Chapter 20: Words of truth

Scarlett watched with a heavy heart at the two love birds. "No! How could this happen, I thought I was the love of his life?" Scarlett gasped this couldn't be happening Rhett was falling for another woman. Scarlett thought she was the only one for him. Rhett....had forgotten all about her. Scarlett's hand flew to her mouth with another gasp. That just couldn't be true could it? No of course not. Rhett missed her so very much he just couldn't forget about her just like that. That just wasn't possible.

"Scarlett he deserves to be happy. It's been two months since your death. It's time for Rhett to move on with his own life, time for it to heal from all the hurt." Melanie said standing next to Scarlett as they watched what was going on down below.

"Hurt is that what I have become?" Scarlett asked as tears came to her eyes. What was the world coming to? She had lost the only man she truly loved to one of his old friends. "How could this happen Melly? I thought I meant more to Rhett then that." Scarlett cried as tears fell into her hands. Things where turning into a nightmare. There was a nightmare around every corner Scarlett turned just like there had been when she was alive.

"Scarlett you do mean more to Rhett then that and you know that. Rhett just needs someone to talk to right now that's all. No one will ever replace you in Rhett's heart nobody." Melanie said turning Scarlett towards her with care in her eyes. She knew this was hard for Scarlett to swallow but it just had to happen it was meant to happen.

"If I really mean that much to him then why is he doing this…to us?" Scarlett asked still not getting her answer she wanted earlier. Her body began to shake as big, round, salty tears poured from her lovely Green eyes. Soon she found herself kneeling to the ground on her fragile legs. Scarlett thought her eternal life was over as well when she thought Rhett had forgotten all about her. If this was too happen she didn't have any reason to be in heaven if this is what she had to watch.

"It's like I told you he needs this time to heal from this horrible event taking presents in his life and if Anne is the person that will bring him out of his depression then that is what is to happen. I'm sorry Scarlett but there is nothing I or god can do." Melanie said putting a hand on Scarlett's shaking shoulder. "I know this is hard for you to swallow but---"

"Hard for me to swallow Melanie I've never been able to swallow any of this. I want to go back, back where I belong and that is with Rhett. Safe and sound in OUR home with the man that I love and that is Rhett." Scarlett wailed like a small child not getting her way.

"Scarlett don't you want Rhett to be happy?" Melanie asked getting down next to a grieving Scarlett."

"Yes I do but…I thought we…wou…would be….to….together forever." Scarlett said but s sob got stuck in her throat. "Why couldn't it have been like I had always dreamed of? Having a great house, children and of course the best husband? I had that but I through it all away for…"

"I knew you loved Ashley Scarlett I've noticed for quite some time." Melanie said brushing Scarlett's lovely chestnut hair that went past her shoulders.

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" Scarlett asked with fear showing all over her face. Melanie knew all along that she was in love with Ashley and yet she didn't say a word about it.

"Because I knew it would make things much worse then what things where already." Melanie said with a caring smile coming across her lovely face.

All of a sudden Scarlett felt very guilty that she had loved Ashley behind Melanie's back. "After I realized I really didn't love Ashley it was too late for me and Rhett to make things right again. I had finally realized that I had lost a great husband and child all because I wanted Ashley." Scarlett let everything finally poor out after all of these years. Scarlett fell to her ground with her arms folded with her head in them crying her eyes out once again.

Melanie bent down to comfort Scarlett the best that she could. Melanie knew that this was very hard watching Rhett going thought this when she couldn't do anything to help except watch…helplessly and heartbroken. "Scarlett please stop your crying there is nothing your tears can do."

Scarlett looked up with many running down her face. "I don't care I just want Rhett back! Please Melly isn't there anything that you can do?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm afraid not dear. Once you are up here you're up here for eternity. I'm sorry Scarlett but there is nothing I can do this is out of my hands." Melanie said taking Scarlett in her loving and caring arms. Melanie rocked Scarlett back and forth like a small child.

Scarlett stayed like that and cried for hours upon hours. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. No she was supposed to live happily ever after with Rhett by her side. This was the opposite of the happily ever after it was the never ever after. Scarlett never thought this was possible to die at a young age and lose everything she had ever loved.

There was no going back now Scarlett was stuck there for the rest of eternity watching as her beloved lived every waking moment without his love by his side.

"Scarlett you mustn't cry it will only make things worse." Melanie said putting her fingers through Scarlett's hair.

"Things just can't get any worse they just can't" Scarlett wailed putting her face into Melanie's dress. "This just isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this? "Her face began to turn red from all the crying she had been doing.

"Nothing dear you haven't done anything. It was just your time to come to us that was all?" Melanie said stroking Scarlett's hair while she buried her face into her dress.

"Melanie can you at least tell me this. Will Rhett end up marrying Anne?" Scarlett asked looking up at Melanie with tear stand eyes. She got to her legs before Melanie could answer.

Melanie didn't know what to do or say. She got to her feet then took a deep breath and spoke in a very calm voice. "Yes."

**A/N**: Aw poor Scarlett. Will her new world come falling down now that Rhett has found a new love? Review please and thank you:) Oh and I'm really sorry if this sounds like it is being rushed. I've just been really busy. Plus I have the rest of the story writen I just don't want to give to much a way that is all:)


	21. Chapter 21:Isn’t there a way?

Chapter 21: Isn't there a way?

Scarlett's eyes got wide like to big round coins. "No Melanie he can't. Oh why does he have to? He loves me he told me I was the only one fit for him." Scarlett gasped as she clung to Melanie's feet like a small child begging for something. Scarlett had been this way for over and hour now. Now her life truly was gone not just because of her death but because the love of her life was falling for someone else.

"Scarlett he needs someone to love him. I no he told you that you where the only one for him. But Scarlett you're no longer on earth anymore you're up here and that's where you're going to stay." Melanie said with some force in her small voice. She knew how hard it was for Scarlett to grasp this. She knew that Scarlett had been hanging on to the hope that she would be able to go back to earth. Death just didn't work like that once your time is up on earth you either go to heaven or hell there was no cheating death.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Melanie's feet even harder. How could this happen? Things where turning into a living, walking, breathing nightmare and there was nothing Scarlett could do about it... no matter how hard she tired. "Oh please Melanie please do something I won't ever talk bad about being up here ever again please." Scarlett begged. Looking up at Melanie she had tears falling onto her cheeks. Scarlett was a wreck. She was acting like a small child begging Melanie like she was. "This is so much worse then when I died. please Melly please do something please." while she clung ever so tightly to her legs with what seemed a death grip. Scarlett just couldn't let this go. Her love was doen on earth falling for another woman and Scarlett was helplessly up here looking down with grif and sadness.

"Scarlett your over reacting please stop this. Your making a complete full of yourself." Melanie said forcing Scarlett to her feet. "Stop this right now. I told you there is nothing I can do and that is the truth." Melanie hated to be this way with Scarlett, but she just had to get through to her someway some how and if this was how it had to be then so be it.

"But I love him Melanie isn't that enough to send me back to earth? I have loved him…ever since he told me he loved me. Love is the most powerful thing of all" Scarlett said finally calming herself down when she thought of this. She stared off into the distance. "True love concurs all." Scarlett had a blank look upon her face as the words came out and went over and over in her head.

"It does Scarlett but you can't always get what you want you have got to learn that." Melanie said. Melanie loved Scarlett but she couldn't stand to see her acting so it was just too childish. She knew Scarlett loved Rhett so but there was nothing she could do. "I will be right back Scarlett." Melanie said going past Scarlett.

When Melanie was out of ear shot Scarlett began to cry all over again sinking to her shaking knees. Her many sobs could be heard all over heaven.

Melanie walked a few ways then came to, two big golden doors. She entered to see a man sighting on a thrown.

"Melanie it's very good to see you." The man said sitting on the thrown with a smile. It had been quit sometime since he had seen her.

"It's good to see you to Jesus." Melanie said going up closer to the thrown at which Jesus sat at. "I need to talk to you about Scarlett."

"Ah yes." Jesus said looking down at Melanie with caring and loving eyes.

"She wants to go back to be with Rhett. I've told her time after time that she can't go back. She won't listen to me." Melanie said with sadness in her dark eyes. She tried so hard to get though to Scarlett but it just wasn't working.

"Send her to me if you would please." Jesus asked with a smile, he knew Scarlett was depressed and saddened being away from her love.

"I will do that." Melanie answered as she turned to leave the room. Melanie stepped up to Scarlett and told her that Jesus wanted to see her. "Scarlett, Jesus wants to talk to you." She said. "Have you been crying again?" as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did he say why he wanted to talk to me?" Scarlett asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "No…of course not why do you ask?"

"You have to been crying I saw you wipe the tears from your eyes just now." Melanie yelled somewhat then calmed down somewhat.

Scarlett got to her feet and went to go see Jesus. Scarlett walked into the big room and saw Jesus sitting on a thrown. "Melanie said you wanted to see me." Scarlett asked when she stepped up closer to Jesus.

"Yes I did, Melanie tells me you have wanted to go back to earth to be with the one you love Rhett Butler." Jesus asked looking at Scarlett wondering if this was true.

"Yes I do, I've been miscible without him. I feel like a part of me is gone, gone forever." Scarlett began crying once again at the sound of Rhett's name.

"I know you have Scarlett I've been watching for these past few weeks." Jesus said.

"Then why can't I go back since you have seen how much I miss Rhett. I'm so misrible without him." Scarlett sobbed while she talked.

"I can't do that even if I could I can't" Jesus answered Scarlett. He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was the truth.

"Why not you're Jesus you can do whatever you want." Scarlett asked with shock in her lovely voice.

"Yes I am Jesus but I can't do what you wish I'm sorry Scarlett. If I did this for you than other people would want it to and then everyone would. I can't do for one without doing for all." Jesus said answering Scarlett truthfully.

Scarlett turned around and ran from the room in a flood of tears. What was going on with this? Couldn't they all see that she wanted to go back, go back and be with Rhett? Scarlett knew that she had died in a tragic way yes she knew that. This was much worse than when she was lying in that hospital bed not knowing if she was going to live or die. Scarlett ran past Melanie who was playing with Bonnie at the time.

"Scarlett!" Melanie yelled as she watched Scarlett run past her. What had happened?

"Aunt Melly is mother going to be okay?" Bonnie asked as she played with her dolls.

"I don't know sweetie I just don't know this time." Melanie answered her niece truthfully. Melanie didn't know if Scarlett could or would make it though this without Rhett by her side.

Scarlett ran for the big golden gates and into the mist of clouds. Scarlett ran as fast as her legs could carry her. With the wind blowing in her hair and heart pumping Scarlett tried to find a way out of heaven. She just wanted Rhett there or for her to be down there with him. While Scarlett ran she fell to her knees with her hands going into the soil. Why was this happening to her? This just wasn't far.

"Scarlett" Melanie's sweet voice came from behind Scarlett. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Leave me along, just leave me alone." Scarlett said all she wished now was to be left alone until Rhett joined her someday.

"But Scarlett---"Melanie said with some hurt in her voice now.

"I said go, leave me alone all I want is to be left alone NOW! Nobody has been any help here NOBODY!" Scarlett yelled at Melanie with fear filling her normal lovely green eyes.

Melanie left she figured all Scarlett needed was time to herself and she would be fine sooner or later.

Scarlett still on her knees went back to watching the scene which wasn't pretty to her. She was losing the man she loved to someone she didn't know.

**AN**: I no its a short chapter. I will try to make them longer. What do you think?


	22. Chapter 22:Forget me my love

Chapter 22: Forget me my love

Weeks went by with Rhett hanging with Anne more and more. Before he knew it he was in love with her. In many ways she was so much like Scarlett, a lovely face, personality and of course an amazing person. Rhett knew this was the girl for him other then Scarlett yes Scarlett would still be the love of his life. But after her death he was just miscible without her. It was as if a piece of his life was gone.

One day this week maybe today…he was going to ask Anne to marry him. So that evening at dinner he decided to take the rise. "Anne I've known you for such a long time for most of my life really." Rhett started as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile a crossed his face.

Anne was so speechless that she didn't know what to say. After what seemed forever she gave him his answer which of course was yes. "Oh Rhett yes of course but this is so…wow." Anne said with joy she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Rhett slipped the ring onto her small finger and kissed her. He knew they whir going to have a nice life together.

"I'm so happy for you Mr. Butler; you know Scarlett would be so happy for you." Mammy said with a smile. She really was happy for Rhett even though they didn't see eye to eye on something's she was still so very happy for Rhett. Finally after all these months he had found someone to help him though his struggles and someone to make him happy.

"Why thank you Mammy I know Scarlett would be proud of me. Even though she is gone I can feel her watching over me….like she's my guardian angel." Rhett said with a smile. "I just wish there was a way I could no she was happy for me and was watching over me." While he put the ring box back n his pocket.

**Heaven**

"You see Melanie he wants' to see me or hear me. He does still miss me and care for me." Scarlett with joy in her voice "Oh finally I get to see him."

"I told you he would never forget you. He never will Scarlett you just have to believe that." Melanie said with happiness. She was so happy for Scarlett; she would get to see Rhett for the first time since her accident. "But you have to tell him he must let you go."

"Why? I want to tell him I love him so." Scarlett asked with wide eyes. What was Melanie saying? She had to tell Rhett that he must let her go.

"I know you do and you can, but in order for him to be happy with Anne you have to tell him to let you go." Melanie said putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"But---"Scarlett started this wasn't happening she had to tell Rhett…to let her go. There was no way she could do this, she just couldn't bare it.

"Scarlett you must I'm sorry but this you have to do." Melanie said with force she was not letting Scarlett get by with this one.

Scarlett took a deep breath and let it out in a sad sigh. "Your right Melly I have to do this for Rhett's sake." Scarlett said as a tear glistened in her eye.

That night as Rhett slept he began having a dream. Clouds came left and right, they were so thick that you could barely see anything. Minuets went by with Rhett being almost blinded by the clouds. After what seemed forever Rhett saw the one person he had been missing for the past five months. Scarlett stood there in her lovely barbeque dress with her hair back the way it was when they first meet on that warm sunny June day at Twelve Oaks.

"Scarlett, is it you is it really you?" Rhett asked with a smile going a crossed his face. He couldn't believe it he was really seeing his wife. He had missed her so very much it was becoming too much to bare. He wrapped his arms around her. She was there she truly was there.

"Yes Rhett it is me. I've come to tell you something. Something very important so you must listen to me my darling. I haven't much time so listen well." Scarlett said breaking the hug.

"What is it my pet?" Rhett asked wondering what she was going to tell him.

"I love you so much and I always have loved you Rhett. With all my heart I have loved you…I just showed it to late. For that I'm truly sorry." Scarlett said putting her head on his chest. It felt so good to be with him again. Oh how much she had missed him. "I only have till the stock of midnight to be with you."

"I love you to so very much. Oh Scarlett the day you died my whole life fell apart. It's so good to see you after these past five months." Rhett said holding Scarlett close refusing to let her leave.

"This is very hard for me to tell you. Oh I can't do this is just too hard." Scarlett cried.

"What is to hard Scarlett? What is it? I love you, you can tell me anything." Rhett said looking at his love. Scarlett wasn't making any sense. It was probably because she got to see him for the first time in so long.

"That is why you must let me go Rhett." Scarlett said not wanting to say it. She couldn't believe she was telling her love this. Scarlett could fill her heart breaking every time she got closer to telling Rhett the truth.

Rhett pulled her away from him seeing tears forming in her eyes. "What are you talking about dear? Let you go I could never do that." Rhett said with confusion none of this made any since.

"You have to let me go…from your life forget about me." Scarlett cried as tears spilled from her eyes.

Rhett pulled her close. "No I'm not going to let you go let alone forget about you. I couldn't do such a thing Scarlett you know that. That would just break my heart and I know it would break your heart just as much." Rhett said rocking Scarlett back and forth like a baby.

"You have to Rhett for you to have a happy life with Anne." Scarlett said with her eyes a light pink from crying her face stained with tears. How could this be happening? Why did this have to happen? She often asked herself and people this but she could never get her answer.

"No I won't Scarlett that is just inhuman of me to do so. Whoever told you do this is a sick and good for nothing person." Rhett said with anger flowing though his veins and face.

"Melanie told me I had to." Scarlett said finally telling the truth as she pulled away from Rhett.

"How could she tell you to say such a thing to say?" Rhett asked with ager finally showing all over.

"Please Rhett don't get mad I only have a short time with you." Scarlett said not wanting to see him mad…that was the last thing she remembered about Rhett. Was how mad he was when he left her…over six months ago?

Rhett pulled her close once again for the second time. "I'm sorry my love but it just isn't right that a person would tell you to say that."

He looked at Scarlett with care and love in his eyes. He lowered his mouth down to hers to share their finale kiss together. Their lips meet like in slow motion. After what seemed like forever their lips meet. While they shared their kiss the stroke of midnight came in the dead of night with a flash of lighting.

"No you can't leave please don't go Scarlett." Rhett yelled hanging on to Scarlett, thinking that if he hung onto her so tightly that she would stay with him forever.

"I'm sorry Rhett but I have to go back, I'm so sorry. I love you so much please don't ever forget that." Scarlett said as they began to separate.

"I won't my pet I won't. I love you so much." Rhett said as they were at hand length now.

Lighting came and their hands parted.

"Rhett" Scarlett's voice came in an echo as she was pulled from him forever.

"Scarlett" Rhett yelled back but it was no use she was gone.


	23. ANagain

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry about that last A/N. I didn't think some people would get so mad. Its just sometimes I feel like I work my but off on my stories and hardly no body reads them. (Thank you two the people that do means a lot:) Yes I no my spelling my be a little off, but hey at least you can read it lol. I'm just saying. I'm am thankful for the reviews that I do get. Yes keep them coming in a nice way please is all that I ask. Enjoy the last chapter of this story. Which I should have up here with in the next few weeks. Been busy with college. It has been very stressful. So please bare with me on this. Thanks:) **


	24. Chapter 23:Finding Happiness

Chapter 23: Finding Happiness

Rhett woke with a jolt. He had seen and talked to Scarlett, but she wanted him to forget her for the rest of his days. He would never do that no matter how long he lived he would never do such a thing.

Rhett walked down stairs and ate his breakfast in silence like he had done for the past few months. Would things really be different with Anne? Would he really be much happier just like Scarlett said? He would soon find out, they were to get married the following year in the summer sometime. While Rhett ate his breakfast he thought of Scarlett. She looked the same as she did in life still lovely, radiant and beautiful as ever. Poor, poor Scarlett she truly didn't want him to forget her he could see it in her dark green sad and lonely eyes. One day he would see her again and they would be together forever and that he could promise.

After eating breakfast Rhett left to go downtown Atlanta to make wedding arrangements. While he walked out the door the snow still fell from the heavens. It was so beautiful it was like he was walking in a winter wonderland. Rhett made his way downtown with a small smile on his face. Today was going to be a great day he just knew it.

**Heaven**

"What he can't, no he can't…" Scarlett said in a gasp. "How can he I just talked to him yesterday." She walked back and forth with fear going though her body.

"It's going to happen, Scarlett I'm sorry." Melanie said while she sat in a chair watching Scarlett walk back and forth.

"No it doesn't." Scarlett said putting her hand to her chin thinking of something she could do.

"Yes it does Scarlett, that's life." Melanie said to Scarlett the best she could, but it just wasn't working.

"When does it happen Melanie?" Scarlett asked looking at Melanie with fear in her dark eyes.

"Today at noon, in front of Frank Kennedy's old store." Melanie said looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett's eyes got wide, that was where her accident was less than six months ago.

**Back to Rhett**

Rhett made his way to the Kennedy old store where he needed to do his business. While he made his way over to the store there was a loud shot that rang in the air. Rhett turned around and saw that there was a shooter out in the road just down a few ways where he stood. People began running like mad though the streets and hiding in stores and houses trying to get away. Rhett ran towards the Kennedy store but while he ran across the street and to the store he was shot in the leg and back just inches away from his heart. He fell to the ground in a heap. His back bleeding severely Rhett could hardly move let alone see what was going on; his sight began to go fuzzy, while his thoughts began running together. He lay there dying while people ran by in a panic not willing enough to help him.

Just a matter of six months ago Scarlett lay there dying in his arms and now he lay there dying as well. Life is short lived so he should have lived his better…starting with treating Scarlett better. More shots rang out while he lay there with his life passing by. He began to feel and see blood around him.

**Heaven**

"No!" Scarlett sobbed as she fell to the floor in defeat. This was what Melanie talked about. The same thing that had happened to her was happening to Rhett,but he was being shot at instead of falling off a horse.

"I told you this was going to happen, but you fought against my words and look at what happens. Now do you believe me?" Melanie asked pointing at the scene right in front of them.

"Yes" Scarlett cried as she put her hands to her face to hide the sobs and tears. "I'm so sorry this is happening. Was there any way that this could have been avoided? She asked looking up at Melanie.

"I'm afraid not dear. This was going to happen anyway there was nothing you could do to stop it?" Melanie said stroking Scarlett's lovely hair. Melanie was like a second mother to Scarlett, she always cared for her when she was either sick, down or just there for her whenever she needed her.

"Can I see him before he goes?" Scarlett asked with some hope and fear in her voice. She knew this was a stupid question, but it just had to be asked.

"No Scarlett someone else is doing that…bring him up here." Melanie said with a smile.

"He his oh thank heavens." Scarlett said with excitement this was too good to be true.

"I thought you would like that, now if you will excuse me I have someone to go get." Melanie said with a smile as she looked back at Scarlett as she faded away to go get the man Scarlett loved so much.

Scarlett couldn't believe it Rhett was going to be with her and Bonnie. Oh she was so happy.

Rhett lay there motionless while guns were still being fired. He didn't know how long he had been lying there. Could it have been seconds, minuets, and hours? Rhett had know idea all he knew was that he was shot and bleeding to death. While he took his last breathe a bright light shown above him with a somewhat tall woman standing there. It was Melanie Wilkes coming to him.

"Melanie is that really you? What are you doing here?" Rhett asked as the light began to get brighter and brighter.

"Yes it is me. I've come to take you home…home to Scarlett." Melanie said with a smile crossing her lovely face.

"Why it has been a while hasn't it?" Rhett asked Melanie with a smile along with a cough it was getting harder and harder to breathe and speak.

"Yes it has been quit sometime. Rhett please don't speak anymore until we get to Heaven." Melanie said. "Now give me your hand and I will lead you to heaven and to your wife and child."

Rhett took her small white hand and off they went to heaven. Rhett looked back and saw his lifeless body lying on the cold, hard, dirt road in the middle of what seemed now like a…WAR! Another war had broken out between the North and South and Rhett had gotten in the middle of it.

Within minutes they were at the golden gates of Heaven.

"This is heaven?" Rhett asked speechless he couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is Rhett and if you look towards your right you will see the person you've been missing the most." Melanie said pointing towards her right.

Rhett turned his head to see Scarlett standing there with a smile on her lovely face. She ran to him and he picked her up in his loving and caring arms.

"I thought you would never come." Scarlett said with joy in her voice and face. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"I know my pet I know, but don't worry I'm hear to stay forever." Rhett said as he kissed Scarlett. Bonnie Blue came up while they were kissing.

"Daddy?" Bonnie asked with happiness. Was this really her daddy? It had to be since he was kissing her mother.

Rhett turned and saw little Bonnie standing there just as cute as ever. She really hadn't changed all that much. She was still daddy's little princess. "Bonnie Blue." Rhett said as his arms flew open towards Bonnie.

"Daddy it is you." Bonnie said as she ran into her father's arms. It really was him after all this time.

"Yes it is Bonnie Blue. I'm so happy to see you and your mother." Rhett said as he held his girls close to him. They were finally together as a family after all this time. Things just couldn't get any better than this.

Forever doesn't always mean forever, but when you live forever with the person you love, it is forever.

**The End**

**A/N:** So what did you guys think of the story? Sorry it has taken me a while to update, college is going to a close for the year. I hope you guys liked it:) I know it was a sad journey for Scarlett and Rhett, but in the end it was all worth it:)


End file.
